Weihnachten in Hogwarts Christmas Time!
by Caraluna Snape
Summary: Weihnachten in Hogwarts: Dumbledore startet eine Wichtel Weihnachtsaktion und alle Schüler und Lehrer müssen mitmachen. Spaß und eine Menge Peinlichkeiten sind vorprogrammiert. Später Pairing HGSS, Fun Story mit Romanze, Mehrteiler
1. Chapter 1

Weihnachten in Hogwarts 

Kapitel

Die große Halle war brechend voll. Überall wogten Schüler und Lehrerumhänge und hie – und da blitzte etwas goldenes auf – ein Stück des gerade noch sichtbaren Tellers, beladen mit köstlichem Essbaren aller Arten.

Auch Hermine Granger war dort zu finden, eingekeilt zwischen Parvati Patil und Ron Weasly saß die Siebtklässlerin auf ihrem Platz und starrte in die Luft. Gerade hatte sich Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei, vom Lehrertisch erhoben und ein Meer von Köpfen wandte sich ihm zu.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen", rief Dumbledore durch die Halle „Ich bin froh Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass wir dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten eine ganz besondere Aktion planen, die alle Schüler und auch alle Lehrer – ein strafender Blick Richtung Lehrertisch, an dem Gemurmel aufgekommen war – einbinden wird. Die Aktion ist vorwiegend in der Muggelwelt zu finden, aber da – unserer Meinung nach – auch die Zauberer mal etwas Spaß haben dürfen – ein Zwinkern an die Schüler -werden wir versuchen, dieses Jahr das selbige zu machen und darum werden wir unsere Weihnachts – Wichtel Aktion auch gleich in zwei Tagen beginnen."

„Wichtel – Aktion? Was meint er damit?" flüsterte Ron zu Harry, der neben ihm saß. Harry, der dergleichen von den Durslys kannte, wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen als Dumbledore abermals anfing zu sprechen.

„Unter dem Wichteln versteht man eine Art Geschenkübergabe an einen durch Los bestimmten Partner, der davon nichts weiß. Jeder von Ihnen wird seinen Namen in diesen Kelch hier werfen und morgen dann einen Namen herausziehen. Der Person, die ihr gezogen habt, sollt ihr dann kleine Geschenke machen, bis zum Heiligabend, und wichtig ist dass ihr es dem- oder derjenigen und auch anderen nicht verratet. Ich hoffe, dass mit dieser Aktion Freundschaften gebildet und Feindschaften niedergelegt werden und ich möchte von niemandem eine Klage über eine Person oder dessen Geschenke zu hören bekommen! Jeder ist verpflichtet sich an gewisse Regeln , die die Geschenke betreffen, zu halten."

„Geschenke verteilen? An jemanden den man vielleicht gar nicht kennt oder nicht mag?" Runzelte Parvati die Stirn. „Iiihh, stell dir mal vor du ziehst Malfoy, oder Goyle und Crabbe!" rief Ron. „Oder Snape" fügte Harry leise hinzu, während er den Lehrertisch musterte. „Der schaut ja aus als hätte er gerade den Schock seinen Lebens bekommen".

„Na das ist doch auch klar, so einer wie Snape macht doch nicht bei einer Wichtelaktion mit" lachte Ron. „Aber dass wir einen der Lehrer bekommen ist sowieso ziemlich ungewiss, bei so vielen Schülern".

„Immer noch lieber Snape als Malfoy" rief Hermine lachend dazwischen, Snape hat wenigstens Interesse an etwas Nützlichem, z.B,. Büchern, aber stell dir mal vor du müsstest Malfoy was kaufen was ihm gefällt! Wie wärs mit dem Schrumpfkopf? Das ist ja eklig!"

Langsam ging das Mittagessen vorüber und bevor die Schüler die Halle verließen, schrieb jeder von ihnen seinem Namen in Großbuchstaben auf einen Zettel und ließ ihn in die Öffnung des Kelches gleiten, aus dem sogleich blauer Dampf aufstieg. Beim Hinausgehen sah Hermine auch Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout ihren Namen in den Kelch werfen, wobei sich dieser rot verfärbte. Anscheinend konnte er erkennen ob es sich um Lehrer oder Schüler handelte.

„Harry" rief Hermine und teilte ihm ihre Entdeckung mit. „Warum macht er das und was hat das für einen Zweck?" fragte sie darauf leicht verwirrt.

„Wahrscheinlich will Dumbledore, dass jeder Lehrer einen Schüler bewichteln muss" meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern, „sonst sind sie ja wieder unter sich und das war, glaube ich, nicht in Dumbledores Sinn".

Das goldene Trio kehrte in den Gryffindor Turm zurück und machte sich an die Hausaufgaben, die bei Hermine wie gewohnt sehr schnell von statten gingen und sich bei den anderen beiden quälend lang hinzogen. Doch irgendwann war auch diese Aufgabe erledigt und das Trio beschloss, Hagrid zu besuchen und mit Fang spazieren zu gehen.

An seiner Hütte angekommen, klopften sie kurz und wurden sofort darauf von einem freudigem Fang begrüßt, der sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen konnte und wie wild an ihnen empor sprang. „Jetzt lass gut sein, Fang, und lass Harry und seine Freunde doch erst mal rein kommen", schmunzelte Hagrid und hielt die Tür weit auf. „Hereinspaziert! Ich freue mich, dass ihr mich auch wieder mal besucht, hätte schon gedacht, ihr hättet mich vergessen hier."

Hermine sah zu Ron und bemerkte, dass er das selbe dachte wie sie, in letzter Zeit warn sie wirklich nur wenig bei Hagrid gewesen und da sie alle „Pflege für Magische Geschöpfe" abgelegt hatten sahen sie ihn auch während der Schulzeit nicht oft oder nur im Vorrübergehen.

„Tut uns wirklich leid, Hagrid, wir haben es wirklich versucht, aber in letzter Zeit müssen wir so viel für die Schule machen, weißt du, das viele Lernen für unsere UTZ – Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres. Die sind zwar jetzt noch mehr als ein dreiviertel Jahr von uns entfernt, aber lieber zu früh anfangen als zu spät...", versuchte es Hermine.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Hermine, ich wollte euch auch kein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Du hast ja Recht, das Lernen hat in der 7. Klasse sicher Vorrang", beruhigte sie Hagrid und drückte ihnen dann Fangs Leine in die Hand. „Ich weiß doch, warum ihr gekommen seid!", schmunzelte er und wünschte ihnen einen schönen Spaziergang.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Schüler ziemlich unruhig in der großen Halle, schließlich würden sie gleich ihren Wichtel ziehen dürfen. Für die muggelgeborenen Schüler mochte die ganze Aufregung um einen so kleinen Brauch sinnlos erscheinen, doch für die Zauberer, die ihn nicht kannten, hatte es durchaus etwas Reizvolles und darum hörte man überall gespanntes Wispern und Flüstern. Sogar die Slytherins sahen wie gebannt zum Tisch auf dem der Kelch stand.

Endlich erhob sich Dumbledore und das Flüstern erstarb. „Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Kollegen, der Große Augenblick ist gekommen", tönte seine Stimme durch die Halle und seine Augen zwinkerten belustigt. „Bevor die Namen gezogen werden, möchte ich aber noch kurz einige Regeln erstellen, an die sich jeder halten muss." Und er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und auf einer großen Leinwand in der Mitte der Halle bildeten sich erste Sätze.

Regel 1) „Du darfst deinem Wichtel vor dem Ende nicht verraten, dass du sein Wichtel bist"

Regel 2) „Die Geschenke sollten von derjenigen Person gemocht werden, also ist auf Charakter und Vorlieben der Person zu achten"

Regel 3) „Der nötige Respekt vor der Person ist zu waren und Beleidigungen und Schlimmeres sind strikt zu vermeiden"

Regel 4) „Es gibt eine Mindestanzahl von Geschenken, die nicht unterschritten werden sollte, nach oben sind keine Grenzen gesetzt."

Regel 5) „Derjenige, der nach Ablauf der Zeit, d.h. nach Heiligabend, immer noch unsichtbar geblieben ist, kann sich im Büro des Schulleiters einen Preis abholen, Ehrlichkeit vorausgesetzt."

„Ihr müsst also versuchen, dass euch euer Wichtel nicht erwischt, und er auch nicht errät dass ihr sein Wichtel seid. Wenn euch das gelingt seid ihr ganz schön gut und ich habe eine Belohnung für euch. Bitte bedenkt aber, dass ich sehr wohl feststellen kann ob ihr die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht und ich auch euren Wichtel befragen werde", endeten die Worte Dumbledores.

Nach den letzten erklärenden Sätzen drängten die Schüler sich um den Kelch. Gleich war der große Moment gekommen. Da trat auch schon Professor McGonagall heran und tippte den Kelch mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „Die Zettel sind magisch versiegelt und nur für euch lesbar", rief sie Richtung Schüler, die sich hinter ihr drängten. „Ich lese jetzt eure Namen vor und ihr kommt dann, sortiert nach Häusern, zu mir und zieht einen Zettel aus dem Kelch".

„Abott, Hannah"

... „Creevey, Colin "... „ Potter, Harry "...

"Irgendwie ist das ein bisschen wie bei unserer Einteilung in die entsprechenden Häuser, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Hermine Ron zu als sie Harry nach vorne treten sah. Doch hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, um Rons Antwort zu hören da ihr Name aufgerufen wurde.

Hermine trat nach vorne und zog – die Luft anhaltend – einen Zettel aus dem Kelch. Vorsichtig faltete sie ihn auseinander und zog dann die Luft scharf ein.

„Severus Snape" stand in großen, leuchtend blauen Buchstaben auf dem Stück Papier. „Mist, scheiße, scheiße" fluchte Hermine vor sich hin. „Wieso hab nur ich immer so ein Pech?"

Sie stürmte hinauf in den Schlafsaal, im Vorbeigehen ließ sie den Zettel in einen der Mülleimer fallen, lesen konnte ihn ja sowieso nur sie selbst. Jetzt hatte sie sich so auf diese Aktion gefreut, die sie ein bisschen an das Weihnachten zu Hause bei ihren Eltern erinnerte, zu denen sie auch dieses Jahr nicht heimkehren konnte. Hermines Eltern nahmen an einer 3-wöchigen Fortbildung Teil, sie beide waren Zahnärzte.

Und jetzt musste sie ausgerechnet Snape ziehen! Snape! Gerade ihn, den meist gehasstesten Lehrer von allen, mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren und der übergroßen Hakennase, die er liebend gerne in Gryffindorsche Arbeiten steckte um sie dann umgehend kritisieren zu können, was er bei Gryffindor am liebsten tat. Noch nie hatte Hermine bei ihm auch nur einen einzigen Pluspunkt geholt, nur Haufenweise Minuspunkte, obwohl sie in Zaubertränke genauso viel wusste wie in jedem anderen Fach; und das hieß sehr viel bei einer jungen Frau namens Hermine Granger.

Wütend ging sie wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich inzwischen auch Harry und Ron eingefunden hatten. „Hey Hermine, was war vorhin los mit dir? So einen schlechten Wichtel kannst du doch gar nicht gezogen haben, oder?", versuchte es Ron vorsichtig.

„Das weißt du! Ich hab den blödesten Typen der ganzen Schule gezogen!", schrie Hermine hysterisch. „Ich hatte mich so auf diese Aktion gefreut und jetzt ist alles versaut!"

„Hermine" versuchte es jetzt auch Harry. „Sieh das ganze doch positiv. Wenn du schon einen schlechten Wichtel gezogen hast, dann hast du bei deinem anderen Wichtel , also dem, der dir die Geschenke bringt, bestimmt sehr viel mehr Glück. Zweimal Pech ist bekanntlich einmal zuviel", fügte er dann noch grinsend hinzu.

Hermine setzte ebenfalls ein gequältes Lächeln auf, mit dem sie sich für ihren Wutausbruch entschuldigen wollte, außerdem durfte sie ihre Freunde ja nicht zu neugierig machen, nicht, dass sie etwas verrieten. Hermine war sich zwar absolut sicher, dass die beiden nie petzen würden, aber es war einfach sicherer, wenn nur sie den Namen wusste: Severus Snape. Wieder kroch in ihr die Wut empor. Natürlich, sie hatte ihn gestern noch gegen Malfoy verteidigt, aber wer hätte schon gedacht, dass _sie_ das Pech hatte, _ihn_ als ihren Wichtel zu ziehen? Hätte sie das gewusst, hätte sie sicher anders geurteilt!

„Ach Hermine, welche Eigenschaft hat überhaupt dein Wichtel? McGonagall meinte, dass das nicht so geheim wäre, da man die Person so nicht einfach erraten könne."

„Er ist ein überfieses, hässliches, egoistisches und richtig bescheuertes Arschloch!" grummelte Hermine.

„Haha, nein, jetzt mal ehrlich!", lachte Ron und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Eigenschaften? Ja woher soll ich das denn wissen? So gut kenne ich ihn jetzt schließlich auch wieder nicht, oder was meint ihr damit?", wunderte sie sich und starrte ihre Freunde an.

„Aber Hermine, warst du denn nicht mehr da, als McGonagall erklärt hatte, dass auf der Rückseite des Zettels in magischer Schrift eine Eigenschaft des Besitzers, also deines Wichtels, steht? Wir können diese Schrift nicht beeinflussen, jedem von uns wird eine passende Eigenschaft zugeordnet, und nach dieser Eigenschaft des Anderen wird es uns leichter fallen, die Geschenke auszuwählen."

„Oh neeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin", stöhnte Hermine und lief schon zum Porträtloch. „Ich muss nochmals schnell runter!" Sagte es und rannte los. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr, schließlich wurden die Papiereimer jede Stunde magisch geleert und dann wäre ihr Zettel auf Nimmer Wiedersehen verschwunden.

„Was hat sie denn?", wunderten sich oben Harry und Ron gemeinsam. „Glaubst du, dass sie nochmals zu McGonagall rennt und sich alles erklären lässt? Meine Erklärung war doch eh ganz gut. Aber wahrscheinlich möchte sie es von McGonagall persönlich hören", lästerte Ron und amte ihre Professorin auf sehr treffliche Weise nach... „Jetzt hört mit bitte mal alle zu. Ich möchte Sie auffordern, nett miteinander umzugehen und Ihre Wichtelperson mit Respekt zu betrachten, ungeachtet auch aller Ihrer Feinseligkeiten", näselte er mit hoher Stimme.

„Glaubt die etwa, ich würde Malfoy mit Respekt betrachten, wenn er mein Wichtel wäre? Die tickt doch nicht mehr richtig, di alte Hexe! Nie würde ich das tun!", empörte sich Ron.

„Na, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass dein Wichtel NICHT Malfoy ist", witzelte Harry und wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Meinst du, Hermine hat Malfoy gezogen?", wollte er von Ron wissen. „Kann sein, möglich ist alles und dann wäre Hermines Reaktion auch verständlich", murmelte dieser mitfühlend „da wäre ich auch ausgerastet."

Derweil – nichts ahnend von den Gespräch ihres zwei besten Freunde – eilte Hermine durchs Schloss, auf der Suche nach dem Mülleimer, in den sie heute morgen ihren Wichtelzettel geworfen hatte. Vage konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass es irgendwo im ersten Stock gewesen war. So schnell sie konnte, keuchte sie die Stufen hinunter, schließlich blieben ihr, ihrer Uhr nach, nur noch ungefähr 10 Minuten bis zur Leerung des Eimers. In Schweiß gebadet kam sie zwei Minuten später bei diesem an, und das war eine beachtliche Leistung für Hermine Granger! Auch wenn sie ziemlich sportlich war, hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen, dies einmal bei einem Lauf gegen die Zeit im Schloss unter Beweis stellen zu müssen, eher draußen, oder im verbotenen Wald, auf der Fluch vor einem der vielen magischen Ungeheuer, die Hagrid immer als liebe, kleine Tierchen bezeichnete...

Doch jetzt genug der Träumerei! Sie wollte ja schließlich nicht umsonst hergelaufen sein! Schnell und gewandt zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab, beugte sich tief über den Papierkorb und sprach einen einfachen aber äußerst wichtigen Zauber, nämlich „Accio Pergamento".

Ein Zettel flatterte in ihre Hand und erleichtert stellte die junge Frau fest, dass es das Richtige Stück Pergament war. Doch noch bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, hörte sie hinter sich eine sarkastische Stimme, die sich auf äußerst erniedrigende Weise über sie lustig zu machen schien:

„Miss Granger? Sogar ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie einmal so tief sinken würden, dass Sie sogar in Mülltonnen umherwühlen müssten! Mit Ihrer hohen Intelligenz – und das wurde übertrieben stark unterstrichen – müssten Sie sich doch auch anders durchbringen können, oder etwa nicht?", fragte die Stimme hämisch.

„O mein Gott", fuhr es Hermine durch den Kopf während Sie sich aufrichtete und sich einem fies grinsenden Snape gegenüber sah. Wie sollte sie es bloß fertig bringen, diesem ekligem Kerl, der einem überall hin nachspionierte, Geschenke zu machen?

Anscheinend hatte sie den ersten Teil laut gesprochen, denn Snapes Grinsen wurde noch breiter während er mit einer leichten Verbeugung höhnte: „Auch in Ihrem Zustand, Miss Granger, brauchen Sie mich nicht Gott zu nennen, Professor Snape langt vollkommen. Außer natürlich, es wäre wichtig für Ihr Seelenheil, dann ließe es sich auch anders einrichten..."

„Nein, das wird sicher nicht nötig sein", spuckte ihm Hermine, die ihre ganze Wut wieder aufkommen spürte, ins Gesicht und wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zu gehen, als Snape sie erneut zurückhielt.

„Sie haben Ihren Zettel vergessen, Miss Granger" sagte er ölig – Hermine blieb das Herz stehen. Erst nach dieser Schrecksekunde erinnerte sie sich daran, dass der Zettel verzaubert und daher nur für sie selber lesbar war – auch Lehrer würden da keine Ausnahme machen. Sie lief knallrot an und nahm Snape _ihren/seinen_ Zettel mit einem leise gemurmelten „Danke" aus der Hand und verschwand endgültig Richtung Gryffindorturm.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel

Bevor sie Schlafen ging, wollte Hermine dann aber doch noch einen Blick auf die Rückseite von Snapes Zettel werfen, Neugier war schon immer eine Ihrer Schwächen (oder Stärken?) gewesen, und auch wenn sie einen riesengroßen Hass auf ihren Lehrer hatte, konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten. In Großbuchstaben waren auf der Rückseite folgende Worte eingraviert:

„MORGENMUFFEL" „ORIGINAL SLYTHERIN" „WISSENSBEGIERIG"

„Na toll, das kann ja heiter werden", dachte Hermine. Was sollte sie mit diesen Worten anfangen? Sie wusste selber, dass er ein „Original Slytherin" war und „Morgenmuffel" half ihr da auch nicht sehr viel weiter. „Wissensbegierig" vielleicht noch am Meisten – doch sie konnte ihm doch nicht einfach ein Buch schenken, wusste sie doch nicht was er las und was er schon hatte? Wenn seine Freude an Wissen und neuen Entdeckungen so groß war wie die von ihr – na toll, dann haben wir ja eine Gemeinsamkeit – hatte er sowieso schon alle wichtigen in seinem Regal stehen. Mit seinem, als Lehrer höherem Einkommen, hatte er wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, was Hermine mächtig wurmte. Bisher war sie stolz darauf gewesen, in ihrem Schülersprecherzimmer eine kleine Bibliothek zu besitzen, die ihr keiner so leicht nachmachen konnte. An Lehrer hatte sie dabei gar nicht gedacht, warum sollte es sie auch interessieren? Aber jetzt sah die Sache anders aus – schließlich musste sie ein Geschenk finden, für den verhasstesten Lehrer der Schule und wahrscheinlich auf der ganzen Welt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer kam ihr alles unwahr vor. Hätte ihr jemand vor ein paar Tagen erklärt, dass _SIE _Severus Snape, dem großen Trankmeister von Hogwarts, ein Geschenk machen, und sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen würde, hätte sie den – bzw. diejenige klar für vollkommen verrückt abgestempelt.

Noch einmal ging sie die Worte durch und grinste bei dem Gedanken, was Snape sagen würde, wenn sie ihn als Morgenmuffel outen würde. Allein schon dass sie es wusste – dass es der Wahrheit entsprach bezweifelte Hermine nicht, warum sollte sie auch – wäre in Snapes Sicht ein großer Schnitt in seine Privatsphäre, in der Schüler, und vor allem Besserwisserische Gryffindors, nichts zu suchen hatten.

Besserwisserisch – ja, so nannte er sie immer. Dabei stimmte das schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr, genaugenommen, seit Harry und Ron sie damals in der 1. Klasse vor dem Troll gerettet hatten. Noch immer war sie sehr an allem aus der Zauberwelt interessiert und immer bemüht, soviel Wissen wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen, aber besserwisserisch? Nein, das war sie eigentlich nicht mehr – oder zumindest nur noch sehr selten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein Buch über Aufwachtipps schenken, in den Muggelläden gibt es davon richtig viele", überlegte die Gryffindor, „Frisch und glücklich in den Morgen" zum Beispiel, das kannte sie von ihren Eltern. Gleich darauf verwarf sie den Gedanken jedoch wieder, er wäre ihr danach wohl nicht mehr allzu wohlgesonnen. Nach Heiligabend würden die Wichtelpaare schließlich verkündet werden und Hermine konnte sich schon gut Snapes Gesicht vorstellen, in dem Augenblick, in dem ihr Name genannt werden würde. Außerdem würden auch die anderen Schüler unter seiner schlechten Laune (weil die hatte er sicher, wenn er das Buch fand) leiden, und das konnte Hermine ihnen nicht antun, schon gar nicht Neville, der sowieso schon vor jeder Stunde zitterte, aus Angst, wieder von Snape schikaniert zu werden.

„Aber was dann?", fragte sich Hermine, der Gedanke ließ sie nicht mehr los. Wenn sie nur wüsste, welche Bücher er in seiner Privatbibliothek stehen hatte! Denn dass es eine solche gab, daran zweifelte das Mädchen kein bisschen mehr. Schon vorher war sie sich ziemlich sicher gewesen und die Rückseite des Pergaments war wie ein Beweis dafür gewesen.

Mit dem Gedanken, sich morgen genauer mit dem neuen Problem zu beschäftigen, schlief Hermine schließlich ein und träumte einen langen, wirren Traum, in dem sie in Snapes Räume einbrach, um zu sehen welche Bücher er dort „versteckt" hielt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel

Derweil lief auch der große Trankmeister, Severus Snape höchstpersönlich, durch die Gänge. Er musste schließlich patrouillieren, damit sich die Schüler nicht in verbotene Gebiete bewegen konnten, was nur immer „zufällig" geschah, besonders bei den Gryffindors. Erst gestern hatte er wieder zwei von ihnen am Rand des verbotenen Walds entdeckt, sie hatten sich „angeblich verlaufen". Weil ihnen das jemand glauben sollte! Die beiden waren schon in der dritten Klasse und daher seit drei Jahren in Hogwarts, da könnten sie sich wenigstens eine bessere Ausrede einfallen lassen.

Und jetzt hatte er auch noch eine Gryffindor als Wichtel gezogen! Oooh, wie er diese Aktion verabscheute! Aber sie war wieder eine von Dumbledores „vortrefflichen Ideen", die keiner von den anderen Lehrern anzweifeln wollte oder durfte. Hatte sich Dumbledore etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, wurde das sowieso durchgeführt und dafür wurden alle Barrieren, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten, einfach beiseite geschoben. So auch er selbst, er, Severus Snape. Der Mann, vor dem sich alle Schüler hier fürchteten, und der überall als Schreckgespenst und Griesgram verurteilt wurde, konnte bei Dumbledore überhaupt nichts ausrichten.

Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, hatte er auch noch eine Gryffindor gezogen, doch nicht irgendeine! Nein, die schlimmste von allen, ausgerechnet sie, Hermine Granger! Das war wirklich die Höhe! Hätte er wenigstens jemanden wie den jungen Malfoy bekommen, dann wäre es noch einigermaßen erträglich gewesen, hatten sie doch in manchen Dingen den selben Geschmack und außerdem ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Aber Hermine Granger? Sie, die zugegebenermaßen schlauste kleine Hexe seit langer Zeit hier in Hogwarts – was er ihr natürlich niemals sagen würde – und zugleich auch die nerventötenste von allen!

Was sollte er ihr nur schenken? Er, als Professor, konnte leider keine Eigenschaften auf der Rückseite des Zettels erkennen, wieder so ein toller Trick von Dumbledore, der meinte, jeder Lehrer müsse seine Schüler schon gut genug kennen um auch ohne diese Hilfe etwas Geeignetes zu finden.

Gerade erst vorhin, vor ein paar Stunden, hatte er sie völlig aufgelöst vor einem der Mülleimer im Schloss herumsitzen sehen. Was sie wohl gesucht hatte? Auf jeden Fall war es nicht für ihn bestimmt wesen, das hatte er ihrem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich ablesen können. Aber was sollte es auch sein, schließlich ging es ihn kein bisschen etwas an und warum machte er sich auch so lange Gedanken um ein Gryffindor Mädchen?

„Zugegeben, in letzter Zeit hatte sie sich gut entwickelt, aus dem kleinen, trotzigen Mädchen war eine attraktive und selbstbewusste junge Frau geworden", aber das war noch lange kein Grund, so lange über sie nachzudenken, schalt er sich in Gedanken und wandte sich zwei Schülern zu, die vor ihm standen und ihn ängstlich ansahen.

„Auch noch blöd genug, sich erwischen zu lassen", fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als er die beiden kleinen anstarrte, mit stechend schwarzen Augen und undurchdringlichem Blick. Was gerade hinter seiner Stirn vorgegangen war, war nun vollkommen von außen abgeschirmt und tief in ihm verschlossen.

„30 Punkt Abzug für Rawenclaw, für jeden von euch beiden! Warum seid ihr nicht längst in euren Betten!", schnarrte Snape.

Die beiden duckten sich unter seiner peitschenden Stimme, doch nach ein paar Sekunden traute sich einer – wohl der mutigere der beiden -, den Mund aufzumachen und stammelte

„Professor, es ... es tut uns leid.. wir... äh... also wir..."

„Hör auf dich um eine geeignete Ausrede zu bemühen!", fuhr Snape ihn an „nochmals 10 Punkte Abzug dafür dass ihr mir sowieso nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hättet!"

Snape drehte sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Natürlich ohne sich umzudrehen, das würde nicht zu seinem Image passen. Ja, diesen Abgang hatte er wirklich perfektioniert und er liebte ihn über alles, stellte er doch seine Überlegenheit dar, die ihm so viel bedeutete. „Ach, das hatte ihm jetzt gut getan, er bräuchte noch mehr Schüler, an denen er seine Wut auslassen könnte", grinste Snape in sich hinein, doch kurz darauf war sein Gesicht wieder wie aus Stein gemeißelt als er Professor McGonagall begrüßte, die ebenfalls Nachtdienst hatte und im Schloss umherging, um zu überprüfen, dass alle in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen.

Emotionen vor anderen Leuten konnte und wollte er nicht zulassen, zu oft war er betrogen und verspottet worden. Schon in seiner Jugendzeit! Er hatte gelernt, sich zurückzuziehen und sich nicht ins Geschehen einzumischen. Anfangs war es schwer gewesen, war er doch von Natur aus nicht dieser verschlossene Typ von Mensch, der niemanden an sich heranließ. Doch die schweren Zeiten hatten aus ihm gemacht was er heute war und er hatte kein Bedürfnis mehr nach einer Änderung, auch wenn Voldemorts Ära verstrichen war und seine Ängste nun unbegründet waren.

Womit er wieder bei Hermine Granger war – in letzter Zeit hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht jedes mal mehr ängstlich ansah, wenn er an ihr vorbeiging und anscheinend konnte sie seinem typisch stechenden, fixierenden Blick auch schon viel länger ertragen als die meisten anderen ihrer Kameraden. Und dafür – das gestand er sich ein – bewunderte er das Mädchen. Wo sogar jeder andere vor ihm kuschte, versuchte sie erst einmal auf vernünftiger Basis mit ihm zu diskutieren. Das nützte natürlich nichts, er hatte schließlich einfach die höhere Autorität und Ausstrahlung. Aber er hatte es bemerkt, wie er so vieles bemerkte das mit seinen Schülern zu tun hatte, und er würde es würdigen, auf seine ganz eigene Weiße. Natürlich konnte er ihr keine Punkte verleihen, nein, das wäre viel zu auffällig! Eine Gryffindor, die im Zaubertrankunterricht Punkte bekam, hatte es in seiner Zeit noch nie gegeben. Aber er würde ihr ein geeignetes Geschenk machen... womit er wieder zu seinen Ausgangsgedanken zurückkam. Was ihm in einsamer Nacht auf den schier endlos leeren und langen Gängen von Hogwarts nicht alles einfallen konnte!


	5. Chapter 5

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich immer noch wie gerädert. War sie doch in Snapes Büro eingebrochen, was sicher auch im Traum einer großen Anstrengung bedurfte.

Aber wie immer am Morgen war sie voller Kraft und Freude auf den nächsten Tag und sie nahm sich, trotz der Tatsache, dass Snape ihr Wichtel war, vor, sich nicht den Tag vermiesen zu lassen. Das vermochte an einem so sonnigen Morgen selbst er nicht.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich von Snape nicht zu stark herumkommandieren lassen durfte, hatte sie doch bemerkt, dass er, als sie versucht hatte „aufzumucken", ihr zwar eine Menge Punkte abzog, sie jedoch auch mit einem Gewissen Grad von Bewunderung ansah. Und das musste etwas heißen bei Snape! Sie hatte nach sechs langen Jahren unter seiner Fuchtel keine Lust mehr, ständig wie das kleine Mädchen dargestellt zu werden, das sie einfach nicht mehr war.

Gestern Mittag hatte sie sich von ihm ertappt gefühlt, peinlich berührt, und war umgehend wieder in ihr „Kleines Mädchen Verhalten" zurückgefallen. Das wollte sie heute nicht nochmals wiederholen, war sie doch normalerweise recht selbstbewusst und couragiert!

Mit diesen guten Vorsätzen startete Hermine also in ihren Tag.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie schon von Harry und Ron begrüßt, die ebenfalls im Begriff waren zu gehen und nur noch auf sie gewartet hatten.

„Na, Hermine, wie geht's?", flüsterte Ron verschwörerisch. „Hast du dich wieder von deinem Schrecken erholt? Du weißt schon, dein Wichtel?"

„Danke, Ron. Ja, du hast recht, ich hab den Schock überwunden", lachte Hermine, hängte sich bei ihm und bei Harry ein und schleifte die beiden in die große Halle, in der die Tische schon gedeckt waren und die verschiedenen Speisen nur darauf warteten, gegessen zu werden. Das ließen sich die drei natürlich nicht dreimal sagen.

Gleich in der ersten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke. Nicht unbedingt das Lieblingsfach der beiden Jungen, aber dank Hermines Unterstützung schafften sie die geforderten Noten dann doch immer noch gerade rechtzeitig.

Kaum saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen, als Snape schon eintrat, mit wie immer wallendem schwarzen Umhang der hinter ihm her flatterte.

„Hefte raus, mitschreiben", teilte er ihnen mit einem leicht hämischen Unterton in der Stimme mit. „Heute behandeln wir einen Liebestrank". Und er begann, ihnen die verschiedenen Zutaten zu diktieren.

„Einen WAS?", flüsterte Ron Harry zu. „Einen LIEBESTRANK? Ich glaube, Snape ist verrückt geworden oder was ist plötzlich in ihn gefahren?"

„Mister Weasly, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich durchaus noch im Besitz all meiner physischen und psychischen Kräfte bin, aber danke der Nachfrage", hauchte es plötzlich an Rons Ohr, der sich vor Schreck auf die Zunge biss, die sofort zu bluten anfing.

„Und wenn es Sie wirklich so sehr interessiert, Mister Weasly", fuhr die samtige Stimme in gefährlichem Unterton fort, „wie wäre es dann, wenn Sie mich einfach heute Abend um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro besuchen würden? Ich hätte bestimmt eine nette Arbeit für Sie..."

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" rief Snape dann zugewandt zur Klasse.

„Wie ich gerade sagte, dieser Trank ist recht kompliziert zu brauen, und darum ist er auch erst im Lehrplan – und dabei blickte mit stechendem Blick zu Ron – der siebten Klassen zu finden."

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, welche Nebenwirkungen der Trank bei falscher Zubereitung entwickeln kann?", wandte sich Snape an die Klasse.

Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Luft. Schon öfter war ihr aufgefallen, dass ihr Hand ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickelte, aber ihr sollte es Recht sein, beantworten konnte sie die Frage ja sowieso.

Snape sah sich suchend in der Klasse um, doch da alle außer Hermine wie zufällig gerade dabei waren, etwas aufzuschreiben, einen Vogel zu beobachten oder seine Finger nachzuzeichnen, musste er wohl oder übel die Gryffindor aufrufen.

„Ja, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er. „Welche Nebenwirkungen entwickeln sich bei falscher Zubereitung mit der Zeit?"

„Professor, da wäre erst einmal ein starkes Schwindelgefühl, das in immer kürzeren Intervallen wiederkehrt, und dann auch noch ein übermäßig stark entwickeltes Trinkbedürfnis, also Wasseraufnahme, außerdem eine besondere Form der Wachsamkeit, überall vermutet man dann Feinde, wirklich hinter jeder Ecke. Natürlich kann es nicht schaden wachsam zu sein, aber..-..."

Auf so etwas hatte Snape gewartet. „Miss Granger, bitte heben Sie ihre Belehrungen für andere auf, ich muss sie mir nicht anhören. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Aber, aber Professor, ich ... ich wollte ja sowieso gleich wieder zum Stoff zurückkehren. Ich finde Ihre Reaktion nicht besonders gerecht, um ehrlich zu sein", verteidigte sich eine äußerst wütende Hermine.

Eine ungemütliche Stille machte sich im Klassenraum breit. Jeder wusste, dass Hermine dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war. Zwar bewunderten sie den Mut ihrer Schulsprecherin von ganzen Herzen, doch hätte sie sich hier mehr zurücknehmen müssen. So etwas konnte bei Snape mehr als böse ausgehen.

Auch Hermine spürte diese Stille und wusste genau, wie Snape reagieren würde, innerlich bereitete sie sich auf das größte Donnerwetter ihrer gesamten Schulzeit vor. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie Recht hatte – und das ließ wenigstens ihre Angst ein bisschen zusammenschrumpfen, leider nicht besonders nennenswert.

„Aaah, Miss Granger! Sie wagen es meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln? Wer ist denn hier der Zaubertranklehrer, Sie oder ich?" schrie Snape sie an. „Was bilden Sie Sich ein wer Sie sind? Noch nie ist mir so ein ungezogenes Gör wie Sie unter die Augen gekommen! 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und die nächste Woche Nachsitzen bei mir im Büro. 21 Uhr jeden Tag!" tobte er.

Das war zuviel für Hermine. 55 Punkte Abzug und 7 Stunden Nachsitzen bei Snape, war das etwa die angemessene Belohnung für eine richtig beantwortete Frage? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Zu allem Überfluss spürte sie auch noch die so lange verdrängten Tränen in sich hinaufsteigen. "Ich... ich", schluchzte Hermine und stürmte aus dem Klassenraum. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, diesem Ekel noch länger in die Augen zu schauen. Von draußen hörte sie noch, wie Harry und Ron Snape gleichzeitig anschrieen:

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht? Sie haben Sie zum Weinen gebracht!", wütete Harry und Ron gab einen bekräftigenden Kommentar ab.

„Nochmals 10 Punkte von Gryffindor", meinte er ungerührt. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie hiermit endgültig den letzten Platz ergattert", fügte er hämisch dazu.

Auch die Slytherins lachten. Endlich war Ihnen wieder Platz Eins in der Tabelle vergönnt! „Zu was kann ein übersensibles Schlammblut nicht alles nützlich sein!", raunte Malfoy seinen Kumpanen Goyle und Crabbe zu, die zwar beide nur dümmlich grinsten, aber wenigstens zufrieden aussahen.

„Nun, nach dieser ÄUßERST BEDAUERLICHEN kleinen Eskapade sollten wir wieder mit dem Unterricht fortfahren..." kam es noch hämischer von Snape, sicher hatte er Malfoys Kommentar gehört.

Und so vergingen langsam die beiden Zaubertrankstunden.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

Pünktlich gegen 9 Uhr abends machte sich Hermine auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Kurz vor der Kerkertür begegnete sie Ron, der ja schon um 8 Uhr das Vergnügen hatte, Snape besuchen zu dürfen, wie dieser es immer so schön ausdrückte.

„Hi Hermine, geht's dir wieder gut?", fragte Ron und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Möchtest du wirklich dort rein gehen, in die Höhle des Löwen? Sag doch einfach du bist krank und dir geht's nicht gut, das würde sogar stimmen. Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, Mine. Willst dus dir nicht noch mal überlegen?", fuhr er danach bittend fort.

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte sich am Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht eine regelrechte Diskussion mit Harry und ihm geliefert und darauf bestanden, dass sie, wie gefordert, am Abend zu Snape ging. Harry und Ron waren natürlich beide um ihr Wohlwollen besorgt gewesen und wollten um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie ihre Absicht zur Tat umsetzte.

„Ach Ron, ich weiß selber wie ich mich fühle, und das wird bei dem Anblick deines Gesichtes sicher nicht besser. Aber du weißt, was ich euch heute Nachmittag gesagt habe, ich will und kann mir vor jemandem wie Snape einfach keine Blöße geben", stöhnte Hermine.

„War's schlimm bei Snape, was hast du machen müssen?" fragte sie dann mit mulmigem Gefühl nach.

Nachsitzen bei Snape war sicher das, was alle Schüler am Meisten hassten.

„Ach, du weißt doch wie er ist, Hermine", antwortete Ron kummervoll, „Es war so abscheulich wie immer. Er wollte dass ich Kröteneier und Drachenaugen aussortiere, ohne Handschuhe, das versteht sich von selbst."

„Viel Glück dann", setzte er hinzu als er merkte, dass sich seine beste Freundin nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen ließ. Sie war schon immer ziemlich stolz gewesen, und dieser hatte auch bei ihrer Entscheidung wieder eine große Rolle gespielt. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vor Snape so stark erniedrigen. Snape würde sofort wissen, dass Er und seine Strafstunden der Grund für Ihre Abwesenheit waren und sie dann zum Gespött aller Schüler machen. Auch wenn Hermine mit desgleichen eigentlich immer ziemlich gut zurechtkam, wollte sie sich nicht selbst in solche Situationen hineinmanövrieren.

Hermine atmete noch mal tief durch, warf Ron einen letzten, schmerzlichen Blick zu, und klopfte an der großen, eisenbeschlagenen Tür vor ihr.

„Herein" tönte es von drinnen und mit klopfendem Herz betrat Hermine das Innere des Büros. Wie immer, als sie dasjenige bisher betreten musste – freiwillig war sie noch nie gekommen – stand Snape wie eine große, undurchdringliche und unerschütterliche Mauer hinter seinem Schreibtisch, wie immer auch vollkommen in Schwarz gehüllt.

„Miss Granger", nickte er ihr zu. „Setzen Sie sich", er wies auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches.

Hermines Herz beruhigte sich etwas, anscheinend wollte er nicht gleich über sie herfallen.

Doch schon beugte er sich vor und gleichzeitig über sie, so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und fing mit stechend scharfer Stimme an zu sprechen.

„Was Sie sich heute in meinem Unterricht geleistet haben, Miss Granger, war eine - ach, wie sagt man - starke Leistung. Noch nie hat mir ein Schüler widersprochen und schon gar nicht in solch unverschämter Art, wie Sie es heute taten" zischte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Nach diesem Anfang lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah sie mit verschränkten Armen an.

Hermine war verunsichert – was wollte der Mann von ihr? Dass sie sich entschuldigte, ihn um Gnade bat, dass sie erneut in Tränen ausbrach? Warum sagte er ihr nicht einfach, was sie tun musste? Warum starrte er sie nur die ganze zeit so an, mit diesen unergründlichen Augen, in denen man absolut nichts lesen konnte? Warum schrie er sie nicht einfach an? Warum schwieg er denn einfach?

Fragen über Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf, aber auf keine wusste sie eine Antwort. So saß sie einfach still da und versuchte, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Snape quittierte dies mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Na, Miss Granger, hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Auf einmal so schweigsam? Warum sagen Sie nicht laut, was Sie von mir halten, jetzt, da Sie eine ganze Stunde oder noch länger, Zeit dazu haben?"

„Oder dachten Sie vielleicht, dass ich vergessen habe, warum Sie hier sind und was Sie gemacht haben? Und ich Ihnen einfach nur mitteile, was zu tun ist?", fuhr er fort.

„Vielleicht dachten Sie auch, ich würde Sie netter behandeln, jetzt da wir alleine sind und es Ihnen letztens in meinem Unterricht ja ach so schlecht sind?" bohrte Snape weiter und seine Augenbrauen, die bei jedem dieser Fragen höher geworden waren, stiegen Richtung Himmel.

„Aber nein, Miss Granger, bei mir hat Ihr Freund Weasly mit seiner Überredungstaktik keine Chance..."

„Ron?" brachte Hermine mühsam hervor. „Ron? – Er – r hat gebeten, dass Sie mich ähm – netter behandeln sollen?"

„Oooh, gut, Miss Granger, Sie hatten schon immer eine recht schnelle Auffassungsgabe, genau dies hat er getan. Wollte sogar dafür selbst noch eine Stunde hier bleiben, wenn ich Sie gehen ließe... aber das kommt natürlich nicht in Frage.

„Oh nein" stöhnte Hermine. „Davon hat er mir gar nichts gesagt..."

„Nun, da Sie jetzt offensichtlich wieder in der Lage sind, zu reden und sich normal zu unterhalten, möchte ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen, Miss Granger."

Eine kleine Pause entstand.

„Ja, Professor?" fragte Hermine zögernd... „Was möchten Sie... wissen?"

„Warum können Sie einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ich Sie nicht leiden kann? Warum müssen Sie ständig dazwischenquatschen, warum müssen Sie auch andauernd vom Thema abschweifen und warum müssen Sie ständig auf sich aufmerksam machen?"

Snapes Stimme wurde lauter und lauter.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, meine Unterrichtsweise zu kritisieren? Woher nehmen Sie nur das Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten und warum bringen Sie sich selbst in solche Schwierigkeiten?" brüllte er sie an.

Endlich – endlich war es da, das große Donnerwetter. Hermine hatte geahnt, dass sich Snape nicht immer so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, wie er vorgab. Und jetzt diese Fragen – was sollte sie darauf antworten? Erwartete er eigentlich eine Antwort von ihr? Wollte er nicht einfach nur seine Wut an ihr auslassen?

Als er aber nichts mehr sagte, war sich Hermine sicher, er forderte eine Antwort auf seine Fragen. Sie sah in seine wütend blitzenden Augen, sah seinen zusammengekniffenen Mund und seine geballten Fäuste auf dem Schreibtisch. Sah, dass sie wirklich antworten musste.

Und so gab sie ihm die einzige ehrliche Antwort, die ihr möglich war, auch wenn sie mit ihr in Teufels Küche kommen konnte:

„Weil ich einfach so bin, Professor Snape. Es entspricht meinem Charakter, Fragen zu stellen, zu Reden und mich am Unterrichtsgeschehen zu beteiligen. Ich war noch nie der Typ von Mensch, der still in seiner Ecke hockt und das Geschehen an sich vorbeilaufen lässt, ich kann und will es nicht sein", erklärte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

Schweigen – Hermine wagte es nicht, ihm noch länger in die Augen zu sehen und senkte den Blick. Sie hatte alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab, und sie würde nicht zurücknehmen, was sie gesagt hatte. Es war ja alles wahr.

Snape beobachtete sie. Er merkte, dass sie es ernst meinte, dass sie nichts davon zurücknehmen würde, dass er sie nicht zwingen konnte, sich anders zu verhalten, lieber würde sie wahrscheinlich alle Punkte auf einmal verlieren.

„Danke, Hermine" murmelte er. „Sie können gehen"

„Wir treffen uns morgen um die selbe Uhrzeit hier im Büro. Sagen Sie ihrem Freund Weasly, dass er morgen nicht noch einmal kommen muss und dass ich Sie nicht gefressen habe. Gute Nacht" fügt er im Gehen hinzu.

Zurück blieb eine äußerst verwirrte Hermine. Was sollt das alles bedeuten? Er hatte sie beim Vornamen genannt. Ob er das überhaupt gemerkt hatte? Und dann hatte er ihr auch noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht!

Hermine hätte fast alles darum gegeben, zu erfahren, was er in diesem Moment dachte.

Müde erhob sie sich und schleppte sich in ihren Schlafsaal im Gryffindor Turm, wo sie auch gleich darauf in einen tiefe, traumlosen Schlaf verfiel um am nächsten Morgen gut ausgeschlafen wieder aufzuwachen.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel

Die Tage vergingen, und Hermine war Snape bisher nicht wieder über die Wege gelaufen, auch im Zaubertrankunterricht lief alles wie gewohnt – Hermine meldete sich und war so eifrig bei der Sache wie immer und Snape ignorierte sie so gut er konnte. Ihr Nachsitzen war wegen einem Duellierkurs, der gerade passend in diesen Tagen ablief, verschoben worden, erst morgen musste sie wieder hinab in die Kerker. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape die Stunden nicht von sich aus verschoben hatte, so etwas wäre vollkommen untypisch für ihn, vermutlich hatte hier Prof. Dumbledore seine Hände im Spiel gehabt.

Doch im Laufe der Zeit wurde auch das erste Wichtelgeschenk fällig und überall im Schloss hörte man verdächtiges Wispern und Flüstern, das auf geheime Tätigkeiten hindeutete.

Und Hermine wusste immer noch nichts Geeignetes! Sie hatte gegrübelt und gegrübelt, hatte sogar eine Stunde in eine Recherche in der Bibliothek investiert, aber alles war hoffnungslos, gefunden hatte sie nichts.

„Na, Mine, immer noch kein Geschenk für deinen Wichtel?" unterbrach Ron ihre Gedanken und Hermine schreckte auf.

„Nein, nichts" murmelte sie, richtete sich auf und wandte sich an ihre Freunde „Und ihr? Ist bei euch die große Erleuchtung schon gekommen?" neckte sie sie.

Natürlich wusste sie nicht, wen ihre Freunde gezogen hatten, aber anscheinend taten sie sich auch ziemlich schwer bei der Auswahl des Geschenks.

„Ach, weißt du, Mine...", druckste Ron. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich ihr schenken soll, sie ist ein Mädchen, Hermine, und ich habe keine Ahnung... ähm ... könntest nicht du mir einen Tipp geben?"

„Gib es auf, Ron, ich werde dir nicht helfen, was soll das denn auch", erklärte seine Freundin mit Nachdruck. „Jeder muss das alleine schaffen und du wirst schon etwas geeignetes finden, wir haben ja bestimmt noch etwas Zeit."

„Zeit? Mensch, Mine, wann haben wir denn schon Zeit? Dumbledore meinte, dass wir in 3-4 Tagen unser Geschenk überreicht haben sollen, und ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal welches! Und dann muss ich auch noch für diese blöden Prüfungen lernen – ich bringe immer noch ständig die Daten der Zauberergeschichte durcheinander! Binns wird begeistert sein – ich bin bei ihm schon seit mindestens 4 Stunden vollkommen blank!", stöhnte Ron.

„In 3-4 Tagen, sagst du? Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du dich nicht verhört hast? Oh mein Gott, dann muss ich mich aber beeilen! Ich habe das anscheinend gar nicht mitbekommen, oh mein Gott, wenn ich das gewusst hätte! Warum hat mir das niemand von euch früher gesagt? Ich hätte dann jetzt bestimmt schon was!" rief Hermine mit leicht panischem Unterton.

Wie sollte sie denn in so kurzer Zeit ein passendes Geschenk finden?

„Und wenn dir soviel daran liegt, Ron, dann nimm dir meinen Geschichte Aufsatz und schreib dir die wichtigen Details raus. Das ist aber eine Ausnahme, verstehst du mich? Ich bin jetzt sozusagen in einer Notsituation!"

Hermine stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal und die Treppen hinab. Sie musste sich entscheiden, und zwar schnell!

Zwei Möglichkeiten standen ihr offen: Entweder sie kaufte ihm dieses Muggel – Aufwach – Buch, das ihre Eltern in London gekauft hatten, oder sie durfte sich schleunigst etwas anderes überlegen.

Konnte sie ihre Klassenkameraden einem höchst ärgerlichen Snape aussetzen? Denn das würde er sein, das war keine Frage. Ein Muggelbuch als Wichtelgeschenk war bestimmt nicht sein Lieblingswunsch.

Doch genauso gut wusste sie auch, dass er das Buch nicht ungelesen zur Seite legen würde. Schon alleine um sie, wenn ihr Name verkündest werden würde, damit aufzuziehen, lohnte es sich für ihn sicherlich allemal, das Buch gelesen zu haben.

Und vielleicht würde er ja sogar manche Ratschläge berücksichtigen... die ganze Schule wäre ihr dankbar, wenn sie am Morgen nur einen „Normal Unausstehlichen Snape" hätten und nicht einen „Schier unertragbaren"!

Doch konnte sie so ein hohes Risiko eingehen?

Ja, konnte sie! Ihr fiel nichts anderes mehr ein und auch wenn Snape sehr ärgerlich werden konnte, es war immer noch ein Spaß als Einzige zu wissen, warum. Und vielleicht würde er dann sogar seine Slytherins mal zur Abwechslung ein bisschen piesacken...

Glücklich darüber, sich endlich entschieden zu haben, ging Hermine zur Eulerei hinauf und schrieb ihren Eltern einen langen Brief, indem sie sie bat, ihr möglichst schnell ein Exemplar von „Frisch und glücklich in den Morgen" zuzusenden. In der Eulerei war sie, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, ganz alleine, schließlich war es noch ziemlich früh und die anderen Schüler waren allesamt Langschläfer. Es war sowieso fast schon ein Wunder, dass Harry und Ron schon wach waren, fand sie.

So, das wäre erledigt, das Geld konnte sie ihren Eltern auch später zurückzahlen, wenn überhaupt. Die beiden würden begeistert sein, wenn sie Hermines Brief bekommen würden und auch darüber, dass ein alter Muggelbrauch in der Zaubererwelt Erfolg hatte, würden sie sich freuen. Das dies nur in Hogwarts unter einem muggelvernarrten Schulleiter namens Albus Dumbledore so war, brauchten sie ja nicht zu wissen.

Munter, beschwingt und froh, ihre Unentschlossenheit endlich überwunden zu haben, lief Hermine Richtung Große Halle – das Frühstück wartete.

WUMMS – sie hatte nicht aufgepasst und war frontal in etwas hinein gelaufen! Der Aufprall hatte sie nach hinten zu Boden geschleudert und ihr linker Arm schmerzte.

„Aua", wimmerte Hermine, deren Arm immer stärker pochte. Wahrscheinlich gebrochen, dachte sie während sie versuchte, sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wieder aufzurichten. Doch sogleich wurde ihr schummrig vor den Augen, alles drehte und sie konnte nichts mehr sehen und hören. Das Letzte was sie spürte bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde, waren zwei starke Arme die sie auffingen als sie fiel.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel

Als sie erwachte, war es draußen schon dunkel geworden und der Mond blinzelte durchs Fenster hinein.

Verwirrt versuchte Hermine sich zu erinnern. Warum war sie im Krankensaal? Warum war sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett im Gryffindor Schlafsaal?

Bruchstückweise schoben sich Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf herum und auf einmal wusste Hermine wieder, warum sie hier war. Sie hatte sich an etwas gestoßen und sich bei ihrem Sturz am Arm verletzt.

Rasch sah sie hinunter auf ihren Arm und merkte, dass Madame Pomfrey anscheinend schon ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und sie konnte sich auch wieder normal bewegen.

„Ach, Miss Granger, Liebes, Sie sind aufgewacht!", tönte da auch schon die Stimme der Krankenpflegerin durch das Zimmer.

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Fühlen Sie sich wieder gut und können Sie Ihren Arm wieder bewegen?"

Hermine nickte nur, nach viel Reden war ihr im Moment nicht im Sinn. Doch eines musste sie wissen:

„Madame Pomfrey, wissen sie wer mich hier her gebracht hat? Ich hatte das Gefühl, aufgefangen zu werden...", fragte sie.

„Oh ja, natürlich, das können Sie ja nicht wissen", plapperte die Schwester weiter. „Es war Professor Snape. Nachdem er sich von seinem Sturz erholt hat war er gerade noch schnell genug um Sie aufzufangen als Sie umkippten. Er hat Sie dann selbst hierhergebracht und war vor ungefähr 20 Minuten auch einmal hier um nach Ihnen zu sehen. Er war ziemlich besorgt, wissen Sie? Diese Tränke hat er auch hier gelassen, sie sollen Sie wieder lebendiger machen, wie er sich ausdrückte"

„Professor Snape? Er hat mich hergebracht? Und was heißt, „Als er sich von seinem Sturz erholt hatte"? Warum ist er gestürzt?", wunderte sich Hermine. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel bei ihm bedanken müssen, wenn sie wieder gehen konnte und vollständig genesen war.

„Warum er gestürzt ist? Sie stellen aber lustige Fragen! Sie sind doch direkt in ihn hineingelaufen! Haben Sie das denn nicht gemerkt?"

„Ich - ... ich bin in IHN hineingelaufen und dann sind wir beide hingefallen?", fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Ja, so muss es wohl gewesen sein, Miss Granger", antwortete die Schwester, auf einmal wieder im geschäftigen Arbeitstonfall.

„Aber er hat sich nichts getan, keine Angst", fügte sie noch hinzu, als sie Hermines schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Trinken Sie lieber diese Tränke, dann wird es Ihnen bald besser gehen und sie werden die Station morgen vor dem Frühstück verlassen können"

Hermine nahm also diverse Tränke zu sich während sie überlegte.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, sie wäre gegen irgendeine der vielen Ritterrüstungen oder Statuen gekracht! Und jetzt musste es sich auch noch ausgerechnet um Professor Snape handeln! Er war wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit gestürzt! Nie würde er ihr das verzeihen können!

Und dann hatte er sie auch noch eigenhändig in die Krankenstation gebracht. Das heißt, wie gebracht? Er hatte sie doch nicht etwa getragen? Fuhr es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Das konnte ja heiter werden! Warum musste sie denn auch gerade mit ihm kollabieren! Es war so – und so nicht schön gewesen, warum also dann gerade Snape?

Hermine seufzte. Ihr Schicksal war nicht gerade nett zu ihr.

Der Abend verstrich und nach einem kurzen Besuch Ihrer Freunde schlief sie ein.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr war ausgesprochen schlecht. War das normal? Bestimmt nicht! Hermine konnte das zwar nicht beurteilen, sie hatte sich noch nie etwas gebrochen, aber alle anderen hatten erzählt, dass man nach einer Nacht im Krankenflügel nichts mehr davon spüren würde.

Oder war sie krank? Hing ihr jetziger Zustand vielleicht gar nicht mit ihrem Arm zusammen, bestand vielleicht sogar keine Verbindung?

„Madame Pomfrey", krächzte Hermine, „bitte, könnten sie einmal kurz kommen? Ich fühle mich ganz und gar nicht gut..."

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, erbrach sie sich auch schon zu den Füßen der äußerst verdutzten Krankenpflegerin.

„Miss Granger, Hermine, was ist denn mit Ihnen los? So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt, bisher war jeder Schüler in Null Komma Nichts wieder fit!"

Völlig ratlos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Am Besten, sie nehmen einfach noch einmal etwas von Severus Tränken, die werden dann schon die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen und sie sind im Nu wieder auf den Beinen" erklärte die Krankenhexe der völlig erschöpften Hermine und hatte auch schon einen der Tränke in der Hand als Hermine plötzlich ein Gedankenblitz durchzuckte.

„Nicht", schrie sie und schlug ihr den Trank aus der Hand.

„Was soll denn das jetzt, Mädchen?", entrüstete sich die nun wütende Medihexe während sie mit einem Zauberstabschlenker die Sauerei auf dem Boden wegwischte.

„Madame, meinen Sie nicht, dass ... ähm... also... dass Professor Snape vielleicht eine falsche Zutat genommen hat oder so?", fragte Hermine in unsicherem Ton.

„Natürlich nicht absichtlich", beeilte sie sich noch hinzuzusagen als sie den misstrauischen Blick der Medihexe sah. „Aber, ähm, es war noch sehr früh und Professor Snape war vielleicht noch müde..."

„Vielleicht haben Sie wirklich Recht", gab Madame Pomfrey ihre Zustimmung. „Professor Snape ist der beste Zaubertrankhersteller den ich kenne, und das muss schon etwas heißen, schließlich kenne ich ziemlich viele, das ergibt sich so aus meinem Beruf, wissen Sie. Auf den vielen Seminaren und Fortbildungen arbeiten wir Medihexen und die Zaubertrankmeister immer eng zusammen. Nicht, dass Severus es nötig hätte, Seminare zu besuchen, nein, das macht er sowieso nie, aber... ach um Himmels Willen, eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass er in der Früh immer noch ziemlich dummdösig ist, verzeihen Sie mir diesen Ausdruck und lassen Sie ihn das niemals hören – vielleicht hat er sich wirklich in den Zutaten vergriffen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", grummelte Hermine, der immer noch kotzübel war.

Warum musste Snape auch so ein Morgenmuffel sein? Aber dann fiel ihr auch ihr Geschenk wieder ein. Wenn er die Übungen berücksichtigen würde... wenn er das Buch schon früher bekommen hätte, hätte er ihr jetzt auch den richtigen Trank brauen können.

Aber nein, so durfte sie nicht denken, schließlich war SIE es, die in IHN hineingelaufen war. Sie war ihm Dank und eine Entschuldigung schuldig, das wusste sie ganz genau, es wäre unfair, jetzt so über ihn herzuziehen, wenn auch nur gedanklich. Aber wann war Snape jemals fair gewesen? Nie, in all den langen 6 ½ Jahren nicht, die sie jetzt schon in Hogwarts war.

Doch Halt! In seinem Büro war er eigentlich ganz nett gewesen und irgendwie so komisch...

„Na ja, was soll's" dachte sich Hermine, sie würde sich entschuldigen und bedanken, damit würde die Sache hoffentlich erledigt sein.

„Entschuldigung, was sagten Sie gerade?" Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, gerade hatte sie noch die letzten zwei Wörter aus der Antwort der Medihexe mitbekommen.

„Ich sagte, ich werde Professor Snape jetzt holen gehen, er kann Ihnen mit Hilfe dieses Resttranks sicher einen Gegentrank brauen. Das ist sicherer als wenn ich Ihnen nun irgendein Heilmittel gebe. Sie kommen doch fünf Minuten alleine zurecht?"

Hermine nickte. Ihr ging es zwar noch lange nicht so dass man es gut nennen könnte, aber ja, sie würde schon zurechtkommen. Einzig und alleine der Gedanke, bald auf Professor Snape zu treffen, war ziemlich beunruhigend...

„Ach ja, Miss Granger, bevor ich es vergesse", rief Madame Pomfrey da noch einmal dazwischen: „Das hier ist vor zwei Stunden angekommen, muss wohl von Ihren Eltern sein."

Ach, das Buch war angekommen! Da hatten sich ihre Eltern aber beeilt! In Gedanken schrieb sie Ihnen schnell einen Dankesbrief als sie fragte:

„Madame Pomfrey, wären Sie vielleicht so nett, mir das Paket in den Gryffindor Raum zu bringen und mir auf meinen Platz zu legen?"

Nicht, dass Snape es noch zu sehen bekam! Es war zwar noch verpackt, aber ihm war vieles zuzutrauen... Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass er ihr im dritten Schuljahr einen für sie bestimmten Brief weggenommen und ihn vor der ganzen Klasse verlesen hatte. So etwas sollte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren und schon gar nicht mit einem Paket, das sein eigenes Geschenk enthielt! Oh mein Gott, wie das klingt, Snapes eigenes Geschenk, ein Geschenk von IHR!

„Natürlich, meine Liebe. Ich werde es gleich hinaufbringen und dann mit Severus wieder herkommen", beruhigte die Medihexe sie.

„Und, bitte, Professor Snape darf es nicht sehen... okay?", fragte Hermine schüchtern. „Wissen Sie, es wäre ziemlich peinlich für mich, es ist eine... Frauensache"

Eine Notlüge, ja, aber sie brachte ihr die gewünschte Antwort.

„Dafür habe ich volles Verständnis, Miss Granger, ich werde Ihr Päckchen hinauf bringen und dann erst Severus holen gehen. Ich weiß doch, dass er manchmal seine Nase in Dinge steckt, die ihn nichts angehen" meinte die Medihexe mit einem kleinen Zwinkern und verschwand.

Das kann man wohl sagen, seufzte Hermine in Gedanken, Das „manchmal" kann man auch streichen und durch „liebend gerne" ersetzen. Das passt dann besser...

Kurze Zeit später war sie auch schon wieder da, in Begleitung eines griesgrämig blickenden Zaubertrankmeisters, der aussah, als würde er erst einmal einen starken Kaffee gebrauchen. Doch Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, munter redete sie auf ihn ein „... weißt du Severus, und da kamen wir auf den Gedanken, dass du vielleicht aus Versehen eine falsche Zutat in den Trank gemischt hast. Natürlich trifft dich keine Schuld daran, ich dachte nur, dass es besser wäre, wenn du dir den Rest des Trankes noch einmal anschauen würdest..."

Snape nickte und ging hinter ihr her zum Bett seiner Schülerin. Schon von weitem konnte er sehen, dass es ihr in der Tat nicht gut ging und sie starke Kopfschmerzen plagten. Wie konnte er auch nur so dumm sein und nach einer falschen Zutat greifen! Dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung, einen einfachen Heiltrank musste er sogar im Schlaf herstellen können und erst Recht auch am Morgen! Er hatte wohl am Vorabend zu tief in die Weinflasche geschaut und war dann am Morgen dementsprechend verkatert aufgewacht. Wäre er ganz klar im Kopf gewesen, hätte er Miss Granger wohl auch ausweichen und einen Zusammenstoß vermeiden können. Zu seinem Alkoholeinfluss, der sich mittlerweile natürlich schon wieder vollständig gelegt hatte, kam dann auch noch seine allgemeine Morgenmüdigkeit, gegen die er einfach nichts machen konnte, nicht einmal einer seiner Tränke half ihm dabei weiter...

„Bitte, Poppy, lass uns für einen Augenblick alleine", grummelte er, ließ die verdutzte Krankenschwester, die sich aber gleich entfernte, stehen und trat ans Bett der Kranken.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wie fühlen Sie sich?", schnarrte er mit gewohnter Stimme. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich wieder einigermaßen erholt" fügte er hämisch grinsend hinzu. Er konnte es einfach nicht ganz lassen, schließlich war sie an allem Schuld, hatte sie ihn doch einfach über den Haufen gerannt.

„Professor Snape", fing Hermine tapfer an, „Es geht mir ganz und gar nicht gut, wie man wohl auch sehen kann. Trotzdem möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Danke auch, dass sie mich aufgefangen und hierher gebracht haben."

So, jetzt war es raus, sie konnte nur noch auf seine Reaktion warten.

„Besser aufpassen, das können Sie laut sagen", schnarrte Snape. Dann besann er sich aber auf den Grund seiner Anwesenheit im Krankensaal und sprach:

„Auch wenn Sie mit allem angefangen haben, muss auch ich mich entschuldigen. Es ist unverzeihlich, dass ich anscheinend eine falsche Zutat benutzt habe. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich den Gegentrank vorbereiten und ihn Ihnen bringen."

Der letzte Teil war ihm sicherlich schwer gefallen. Wann kam es schon einmal vor, dass er sich bei einer Schülerin, noch dafür bei einer aus Gryffindor, entschuldigen musste? Wahrscheinlich war dies sowieso das erste Mal gewesen.

Mit diesen Worten entschwand er aus dem Krankenflügel, mit ihm auch der Rest des Trankes. Dafür kam eine überaus neugierige Madame Pomfrey, oder Poppy, wie sie sie in Gedanken nannte, wieder herein.

„Na, habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Hm, Jaaa..." murmelte Hermine und stellte sich schlafend. Auf ein Gespräch mit einer sensationslüstigen Medihexe hatte sie jetzt wirklich absolut keine Lust.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel

Ihr schien, als hätte sie gerade 10 Minuten geschlafen, als ein überaus wütender Snape hereinstürmte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr belehrte sie jedoch eines Besseren, 2 Stunden waren zutreffender.

„Severus, so spät am Abend kommst du hierher? Der Trank hätte sicher auch bis morgen warten können, Miss Granger geht es schon wieder ein bisschen besser...", gähnte Poppy mit einer Hand vor dem Mund. „Es ist viertel nach zwölf, Severus"

Doch Snape hatte keine Lust auf den Austausch von Höflichkeiten. „Lass uns alleine, Poppy, geh schlafen oder mach, was immer du willst. Ich bin im Auftrag Dumbledores hier"

„Miss Granger, Sie sind wach?" knurrte er mit gereizter Stimme. „Wenn ja, dann sehen Sie her: Hier ist Ihr Gegentrank. Sie müssen jetzt gleich die Hälfte davon einnehmen und in 4 Stunden die andere Hälfte. Ich werde so lange bei Ihnen bleiben."

„Sie werden WAS?", keuchte Hermine, „Sie werden hier bleiben? Vier Stunden? Ich versichere Ihnen, ich schaffe es auch alleine, einen Trank einzunehmen! Und was heißt, Sie sind im Auftrag Professor Dumbledores hier?"

„Jetzt einmal langsam, Miss Granger!", donnerte Snape. „Sie können mir glauben, ich habe nicht gebettelt, hier zu sein, noch habe ich mich darum gerissen, die nächsten Stunden in der Krankenstation auf Ihrer Seite zu verbringen! Dumbledore hat es verordnet und da ich tief in seiner Schuld stehe und er nun einmal der Direktor hier ist, muss ich mich auch daran halten! Und jetzt keine dummen Fragen mehr, Miss Granger, schlafen Sie wieder, ich werde Sie in vier Stunden aufwecken."

Na super. Snape an Ihrer Seite, Snape der sie beobachtete da er wach bleiben musste, und sie sollte jetzt hier einfach weiterschlafen als sei nichts geschehen. Warum war es Dumbledore denn wichtig, dass er hier war? Normalerweise langte es doch vollkommen aus, Poppy hier zu haben. Warum also auch noch ihr Tränkelehrer?

Ergebnislos versuchte Hermine, Snape zu vergessen und weiterzuschlafen, doch nach 20 Minuten gab sie es auf.

„Ähm, Professor?" Snape fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Was wollen Sie noch? Ist es nicht genug verlangt, dass ich hier bleiben muss? Muss ich mir jetzt auch noch die dummen Kommentare eines Gryffindor Mädchens anhören?" schnauzte er.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir aber mal gut zu!", schrie Hermine mit blitzenden Augen, während sie versuchte, so wütend wie möglich auszusehen und sich im Bett aufzurichten.

„Sie können mir glauben, dass ICH auch NICHT auf IHRE Anwesenheit hier erpicht bin, genauso wenig wie ich mich an meiner jetzigen Situation erfreue!"

„Ach ja, Miss Granger, und warum reden sie dann mit mir? Warum ignorieren Sie mich nicht einfach so gut es geht?"

„Was denken Sie denn, was ich versucht habe? Und warum ich mit Ihnen rede, wollen Sie wissen? Wollen Sie es wirklich wissen? In Echt wissen SIE es doch schon längst, nur MIR haben Sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt!"

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Snape scharf.

„Was das heißen soll? Das fragen Sie noch? Ich habe Sie durchschaut, Sie elender Lügner! Sie haben mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit eine gefährliche Zutat in den Trank gegeben und nur deswegen sind Sie hier, sie müssen hier sein um zu sehen, dass mir nichts passiert!"

Eine Pause entstand – „Ich habe Recht, nicht wahr?" fragte Hermine in unsicherem Ton, überrascht von ihrer eigenen Courage. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie einmal einen ihrer Lehrer so anschreien würde!

„Ja, Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger", antwortete Snape in müdem Ton. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los wahr. Dumbledore hat davon Wind bekommen und veranlasst, dass ich hier sitze und auf Sie aufpasse, seiner Meinung nach bin ich dafür geeigneter als Poppy."

„Was haben Sie in den Trank gegeben?" fragte Hermine mit ängstlichem, aber unnachgiebigem Ton.

„Ich habe Ihnen einen vollkommen falschen Trank zubereitet, Miss Granger. Anstatt eines einfachen Heiltrankes gab ich Ihnen einen leicht modifizierten und abgeschwächten Trank, der normalerweise geistig verwirrten Zauberern helfen sollte, wieder zu Ihrem alten Ich zu finden. Ich habe ein bisschen daran herumgebastelt und ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie nicht in akuter Gefahr sind. Allerdings kann es vorkommen, dass, wenn der Trank an geistig gesunde Menschen ausgegeben wird, Schwindelgefühl, Depressionen, Kopfschmerzen und Brechsucht entstehen. Deshalb bin ich hier."

„Sie sind hier um mich zu schützen", stelle Hermine fest.

Snape nickte. Die beiden verfielen in tiefes Schweigen.

„Danke, dass Sie hier sind" murmelte Hermine, unsicher was sie sagen sollte.

„Nicht Sie sollten danken, sondern Ich, Miss Granger, dass Sie mir nicht gleich den Untersuchungsausschuss auf den Hals gehetzt haben. Es hätte schlecht für Sie ausgehen können, wenn Sie nicht gleich auf die Ursache Ihrer Krankheit gekommen wären. Sie können es aber natürlich nachholen, Recht dazu hätten Sie allemal. Dumbledore meinte, dass Sie das entscheiden könnten und er werde Ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren."

Hermine überlegte. Endlich hätte Sie einmal die Gelegenheit, Snape richtig böse mitzuspielen. Eine Rache gegen Ihn, die Sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hat, würde in Erfüllung gehen, und dazu auch noch ganz zu Recht, sogar von Dumbledore unterstützt. Snape würde die nächsten paar Wochen im Ausschuss aussagen müssen und nicht unterrichten können, je nachdem wie er sich anstellen würde, drohte ihm vielleicht sogar eine kurze Haftstrafe in Askaban... und vielleicht auch eine Suspendierung als Lehrer hier in Hogwarts...

„Nein, ich werde Sie nicht anzeigen, Sie können beruhigt sein", murmelte Sie in Richtung Snape, unfähig ihn anzusehen, sicher würde er sonst in Ihrem Gesicht lesen können, was Sie gerade eben noch gedacht hatte.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Miss Granger" forderte er sie auch schon auf.

Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Snape sah ihr tief in die Augen und aus seinen Augen war jegliche Häme und jeglicher Spott verschwunden. Stattdessen blickte sie in Augen, die tiefe Dankbarkeit ausstrahlten.

„Danke" sprach er in ruhigem Ton. „Sie wissen nicht, was das für mich bedeutet, weiß ich doch was die Schüler von mir denken. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Entscheidung. Hogwarts zu verlassen, hätte meinem Leben den Sinn genommen"

„Schlafen Sie noch ein wenig, Sie können es gebrauchen" meinte er dann und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Trotzdem spürte Hermine, dass er von tiefen Gefühlen überwältigt wurde.

„Gute Nacht, Professor" wünschte sie ihm in weichem Ton. Und dann endlich schlief sie wieder ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel

4 Stunden, die ihr wieder viel kürzer vorkamen als sie es in Wirklichkeit waren, später, wurde Hermine von Snape geweckt, der nun wieder seinen üblichen verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug.

„Hier, Miss Granger, trinken Sie das. Danach müsste es Ihnen wieder gut genug gehen dass Sie morgen Früh die Krankenstation verlassen können, den Unterricht sollten Sie jedoch noch nicht besuchen. Trotzdem erbitte ich mir, Sie an Ihre Strafstunden zu erinnern, die ich keineswegs vergessen habe – nur damit Sie das wissen, falls es einmal so schien. Ich erwarte Sie trotz allem morgen Abend in meinem Büro, kommen Sie nach dem Abendessen."

Hermine nickte stumm und nahm den Rest des von ihm dargebotenen Trank ein. Wie hatte sie diese Stunden auch vergessen können? Snape würde bestimmt nicht netter zur ihr sein als zuvor, die Sache mit der Beinahe – Vergiftung war für ihn nun, da sie es abgelehnt hatte, ihn zu verklagen, schon Vergangenheit.

Hermine seufzte. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können?

„Was seufzen Sie so?" fragte Snape irritiert. „Ich werde Sie schon nicht zu stark belasten an Ihrem ersten Abend hier. Keine Angst, glauben Sie mir, es wird Sie nicht umbringen."

„Was haben Sie vor?" wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Nun, das wird eine große Überraschung" grinste Snape sie an, er hatte seinen sarkastischen Tonfall wiedergefunden.

Hermine seufzte noch einmal tief – das konnte ja heiter werden. Trotzdem verfiel sie in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf und wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf als Poppys beschwingte Stimme, die Tote hätte wecken können, durch den Saal hallte.

„Na, meine Liebe, ausgeschlafen?" trällerte sie. Offenbar fand sie den heutigen Tag geradezu fantastisch!

Hermine nickte und blickte aus dem Fenster. Dicke Schneeflocken flogen schwer herab vom Himmel und hüllten das Schloss, die Wiesen und die Wälder in kristallenes Weiß. Der Winter war da, von ihr bis vor kurzem noch völlig unbemerkt. Überall tummelten sich Schüler und mehrere große Schneeballschlachten waren im Gange. Hermine suchte nach Harry und Ron und fand sie auch eine Weile lang später. Sie standen, zusammen mit einigen anderen Gryffindors wie auch Neville und Dean, auf einer der vielen großen Wiesen, die Hogwarts umgaben und lieferten sich eine bittere Schlacht mit einigen der Slytherins. Gerade war Harry dabei, Draco Malfoy eine große Ladung Schnee entgegen zu werfen und Ron ging in Deckung weil eine ebenso große Ladung von Crabbe (oder war es Goyle?) in seine Richtung flog. Alle schienen sie jedoch Spaß zu haben.

Ja, Madame Pomfrey hatte durchaus Recht, es war ein wirklich wundervoller Tag, den Sie sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte.

„Madame Pomfrey", wandte sie sich an die Medihexe, „kann ich die Station verlassen? Mir geht es schon wieder richtig gut, die Übelkeit und auch die Kopfschmerzen sind wie weggeblasen!"

„Schön, das hatte ich erwartet. Severus Tränke tragen doch viele Früchte. Lassen Sie sie mich noch schnell ein letztes Mal untersuchen, dann können Sie gehen. Heute sollten Sie den Unterricht jedoch noch nicht besuchen bzw. nur Ausschnittweise, morgen können Sie wieder..."

„Ja, ich weiß schon, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape hat mir gestern Nacht davon erzählt. Können Sie mich jetzt untersuchen? Ich würde gerne so schnell wie möglich raus und dem Schneetreiben zusehen"

Gerade das hätte Sie nicht fragen dürfen, jetzt war Poppys Neugier geweckt!

„SEVERUS hat es dir gesagt? Hat es gestern NACHT gesagt?" kreischte sie los. „Er war in der Nacht hier, im Krankensaal!"

„Ähm ja, das war er. Er musste mich nach vier Stunden wieder wecken und mir die andere Hälfte des Trankes geben. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie davon informiert gewesen wären, schließlich hat es Dumbledore veranlasst..." stotterte Hermine.

Sie selbst war zwar auch mehr oder minder entsetzt gewesen, mit Snape eine Nacht alleine im Krankensaal zu verbringen, aber dass es die erfahrene Medihexe so aus der Fassung bringen würde, hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können.

„Albus hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich mich in der Nacht nicht mehr um sie kümmern müsse, da alles wieder in Ordnung sei, mehr nicht" grummelte die Medihexe.

„Ach, ist doch auch egal, Hauptsache mir geht es gut. Können Sie mich jetzt bitte schnell untersuchen?" quengelte Hermine, die sich schon fast nicht mehr in ihrem Bett halten konnte.

Winter war etwas Wunderbares für Sie. Natürlich mochte sie auch Sommer, Frühling und Herbst, doch nie konnte man die Kraft der Natur so stark fühlen wie in dieser Jahreszeit. Und jetzt hatte es das erste Mal geschneit und das sogar ziemlich stark, schließlich war es gerade einmal Anfang November!

Endlich war Poppy fertig mit ihr.

„Okay, Miss Granger, Sie dürfen gehen". Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da war Hermine schon aus dem Bett und auf und davon. Gerade noch ein kurzes „Danke für Alles" erreichte die Medihexe bevor sie die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen hörte.

Noch immer war sie ziemlich verwundert. Ein Professor, der über Nacht bei einer Schülerin auf der Krankenstation blieb, nur um sie nach vier Stunden zu wecken und der ihr nebenbei auch noch ihren morgigen Tagesablauf erklärte? Und dann hieß dieser Professor auch noch Severus Snape! Nein, das passte wirklich nicht zusammen! Sie beschloss, Albus bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu fragen, schließlich ging es sie auch ein Klein wenig etwas an da es auf ihrer Krankenstation ablief. Und ganz nebenbei war sie furchtbar neugierig...

Währenddessen lief Hermine schon durch die Gänge. Von überall her hörte sie begeisterte Rufe und Schreie und als sie in die große Halle kam, schneite es auch dort von der Decke herab. Nur, dass die Schneeflocken scheinbar die auf der Erde ankamen. „Kunststück", dachte Hermine und grinste in sich hinein. „Zauberei" wäre besser.

Schnell nahm sie sich vom Frühstückstisch so viel sie konnte und entschwand ins Freie. In der Halle frühstückten heute sowieso nur die Lehrer. Na, dann konnte Poppy ja gleich Snape und Dumbledore bequatschen, dachte Hermine vergnügt. Heute konnte sie nichts mehr stören! Und Poppy war echt unwahrscheinlich neugierig gewesen...

Während sie langsam durch den Schnee ging, den Winter genoss, die Schneeflocken sanft auf sie fielen und sie versuchte, so viel von diesem herrlichen Tag in sich aufzunehmen wie möglich, ging es anderswo schon bedeutend wilder zu.

„Achtung, Harry", brüllte Seamus, der vor kurzem zu der Gruppe gestoßen war. „Hinter dir, Malfoy!"

Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr sich umzudrehen, hart landete eine Fuhre Schnee in seinem Nacken, eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken hinunter. „Na warte, das wirst du büßen, Malfoy!" schrie Ron und schmiss ihm mit aller Kraft eine Ladung ins Gesicht.

Auch Harry konnte sich nun wieder einigermaßen bewegen, so schnell wie möglich hatte er einen Wärmezauber an sich selber angewendet. Ein nützlicher Zauber, wie er das eine fürs andere Mal feststellte. Kurz dachte er an die armen Muggelkinder, die sich solchen Spaß fast nicht gönnen konnten, da sie sonst am nächsten Tag erkältet im Bett liegen würden. Er grinste. Besonders Dudley tat ihm da natürlich BESONDERS leid... unsanft unterbrach ein ihm ins Gesicht klatschender Schneeball seine Gedanken.

Harry fuhr auf, doch statt dem vermeintlichen Angreifer sah er nur Hermine, die 30 Meter von ihm entfernt stand und sich vor lachen den Bauch hielt.

„Du?" fragte er ungläubig. „Seit wann zielst du so genau?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln, für was war sie eine Hexe? Wohl dafür, dass sie sich durchs Zaubern eben manches enorm erleichtern konnte, darunter fiel auch Schneeballwerfen. Sie grinste. Schon lange hatte sie Harry nicht mehr so fassungslos gesehen.

„Na warte dir", schrie er da auch schon und stürmte heran. Schnell versteckte die junge Frau sich hinter einem Busch. Auf eine Schneeballschlacht mit Harry hatte sie dann im Grunde doch keine Lust.

„Harry, du musst mich verschonen", giggelte sie, „ich bin gerade jetzt erst aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden!"

„Pah, und wer hat angefangen?" grinste Harry. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Mine"

Dann wurde sein Blick ernst. „Stimmt es wirklich, dass du mit SNAPE zusammengestoßen bist?" raunte er.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu flüstern, Harry, hier hört dich bestimmt niemand, die sind alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Aber ja, es stimmt, es war Snape, ich bin einfach in ihn hineingerannt."

„Dann ist es ein Wunder das du noch lebst" meinte Harry ironisch.

„Ach Harry, sieh ihn doch nicht so negativ. Er war eigentlich recht nett" versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Snape und nett! Niemals! Sag mal Hermine, geht es dir wirklich schon wieder gut? Wie kannst du Snape nur als „nett" bezeichnen? Du bist in ihn hineingelaufen und er ist sogar hingefallen, wenn die Gerüchte die im Umlauf sind stimmen! Er müsste dir die Hölle auf Erden bereitet haben!"

„Ähm" meinte Hermine und wusste nicht weiter. Unmöglich konnte sie sagen, dass Snape einen ihrer Tränke verpfuscht hatte, er würde in Hogwarts nur noch als Witzfigur da stehen!

Doch warum sollte sie es nicht sagen können? Sie hatte Snape vor dem Ausschuss bewahrt, aber warum sollte sie ihn jetzt auch noch schützen indem sie ihren Freunden nichts davon erzählte? Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm das nicht antun konnte, so komisch es in ihren Ohren auch klang.

„Hm ja, er war wütend, aber er hat sich sehr schnell wieder eingekriegt", murmelte Hermine dann nur um Harry nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Na ja, dann hast du ja noch einmal Glück gehabt" antwortete dieser mit zynischem Unterton.

„Hey, Mine, da bist du ja wieder" wurde sie jetzt auch von Ron stürmisch begrüßt. „Hat die alte Fledermaus dich also doch am Leben gelassen! Hast aber ganz schön Glück gehabt!" grinste er vertraulich und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Komm schon, Mine, mach mit bei unserer Schlacht! Die Slytherins schaffen wir locker! Wir sind auch viel mehr als die, du musst dich also auch gar nicht so stark einmischen", plapperte Ron und ging ein Stück voraus. „Und mit deinen Zaubersprüchen schaffst du sie sowieso alle mit links, mit dieser tollen Trefferquote!

Er sah Harry grinsend an.

„ZAUBERSPRÜCHE?", schrie Harry lachend. „Du hast den Schneeball verhext, Mine? Und ich hätte schon gedacht, wir hätten dir endlich beigebracht, wie man richtig wirft und zielt. Aber vermutlich wird das ein Traum bleiben..." seufzte er lächelnd und blickte demonstrativ zum Himmel.

Lachend ging Hermine mit ihren beiden Freunden mit zu dem Ort an dem die Schlacht mit unverminderter Kraft weitertobte.

„Ach, das Schlammblut ist auch da", rief Malfoy da auch schon zu ihr hinüber und seine beiden Kumpels lachten höhnisch. Langsam und bedrohlich kam Malfoy auf sie zu. „Traust du dich denn überhaupt hier zu sein, Granger?" flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme. „Nicht dass dir noch was passiert..." fügte er in gefährlichem Unterton an.

Jetzt reichte es Hermine! Wenn Malfoy meinte, ihr drohen zu können, dann lag er damit falsch, so etwas würde er sich nicht bieten lassen.

Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte sie ihre Gedanken auf eine große Schneekugel zu ihren Füßen. Langsam erhob sich die Kugel vom Boden und schwebte bald darauf in Kopfhöhe. Malfoy, der sich schon wieder umgedreht hatte bekam diese Aktion nicht mit, doch alle Gryffindors beobachteten gespannt, was ihre Schulsprecherin da wohl vorhatte. Trotzdem vergaßen sie natürlich nicht, sich gleichzeitig auch gegen die Slytherins zu wehren, sonst wäre es zu auffällig gewesen.

„He, Malfoy!" schrie Hermine nun durch das Schneetreiben zu den Slytherins hinüber. Malfoy drehte sich herum um zu sehen, wer etwas von ihm wollte und ----- Hermine konzentrierter sich mit aller Kraft, sprach in Gedanken „Avis", den Zauberspruch ------ „Wumm", die Kugel landete mit voller Wucht in Malfoys Gesicht.

„Super, Mine, du schaffst sie alle" schrie Ron, der sich vor Lachen über Malfoys Gesicht am Boden kugelte, auch Harry und die anderen Gryffindors konnten sich fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Schlammblut", zischte Malfoy während er den Schnee ausspuckte. „Du wirst bereuen, überhaupt geboren zu sein, Granger"

„Hat Draco Schätzchen denn etwa Angst vor einem Gryffindor Mädchen?" witzelte Harry. „Geh doch heim zu Mami, Malfoy!"

Wütend stampfte Draco Malfoy davon. Seinen Zauberstab durfte er nicht benutzen, darauf wies sie Dumbledore jedes Jahr bei Wintereinbruch hin. Seiner Meinung nach könne eine Schneeschlacht zu leicht eskalieren. Wie recht er doch hatte, dachte Draco zynisch. Aber diesem verdammten Schlammblut würde er es schon noch zeigen! Schließlich war sie nur eine Muggel, und er ein Reinblüter, was fiel ihr eigentlich ein! Der würde er schon noch zeigen, wer hier der Chef war!

Am großen Fenster in einem der Türme stand Severus Snape und beobachtete das Schneetreiben. Als Aufsichtspersonal müsste er jetzt eigentlich unten stehen und aufpassen aber gerade dazu hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Da saß er lieber hier oben in einem der gemütlichen Stühle und sah sich alles aus der Ferne an. Zur Sicherheit hatte er jedoch einen Zauber gesprochen, mit dem er hören konnte, was sich unter ihm tat. Miss Granger hatte es Draco gerade eben ganz schön gezeigt, sie war wirklich eine gute Hexe. Warum hatte er jemanden mit ihren Qualitäten nicht auch in seinem Haus?


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel

Erst als es zu dämmern anfing fiel Hermine das Nachsitzen bei Snape wieder ein. Mist, das hatte sie ganz vergessen. Jetzt hatte sie so einen schönen Tag gehabt, war, während die anderen im Unterricht sein mussten, draußen auf den Ländereien spazieren gegangen, hatte Hagrid besucht - der ihr übrigens auch nicht glauben sollte, dass Snape die Nacht auf die aufgepasst hatte, das Thema war am Lehrertisch anscheinend wirklich geschätzt -, hatte sich in Ruhe in die Bibliothek setzen können, hatte sich Mittag mit ihren Freunden getroffen und und und... es war ein toller Tag und jetzt musste sie ihn mit einer Stunde bei Snape absitzen.

Doch diesen Tag konnte ihr heute niemand so leicht vermiesen, nicht einmal jemand wie Snape! Rasch ging sie zu ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer, das bei ihr sowieso nur als Bücherei und gelegentlicher – in letzter Zeit öfter - Rückzugsort diente, sie schlief meist nach wie vor im Schlafsaal, weil sie es einfach viel schöner fand wenn sie am Abend noch mit ihren Freundinnen tratschen konnte.

Trotzdem war sie froh, dass sie ihn hatte, war sie doch in diesem Raum einmal richtig ungestört. Von der Bibliothek hatte sie sich einige Bücher mitgenommen aus denen sie sich einige Notizen machen wollte die ihr vielleicht in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung von Nutzen sein konnten. Hermine war immer auf der Suche nach Wissen!

Nun aber wollte sie sich noch ein bisschen entspannen bevor es zum Abendessen ging. Schnell murmelte sie das Passwort „Avis" – wie passend, dachte Hermine, sie fühlte sich auch gerade so leicht wie ein Vogel – und trat ein. Sofort umfing sie die wohltuende ruhige Atmosphäre, die Hermine so wichtig war. Doch auch ein wenig erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, rief sanft einlullende Musik herbei, schloss die Augen und begann zu träumen...

... Es war ihr, als ob sie fliege, immer weiter und weiter, der Sonne entgegen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, etwas, das Hermine noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie hielt diesen Augenblick so lange wie möglich in ihr fest,

doch irgendwann war auch einmal der schönste Traum zu Ende und eine äußerst verschreckte Hermine musste nun zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen, dass das Abendessen schon seit 20 Minuten vorbei war.

Snape würde sie umbringen! Er würde ihr mit diesem Abend sicher den ganzen Tag versauen... doch nein, das ließ sie nicht zu, zu schön war er gewesen.

Schnell klemmte sie sich das Wichtelgeschenk – magisch verkleinert natürlich – in eine der vielen kleinen Taschen des Umhangs und spurtete los. Unterwegs merkte sie zu allem Übel auch noch, dass sie ziemlich dringend noch eine Toilette aufsuchen musste und sie außerdem ziemlicher Hunger quälte. Kein Wunder auch, wenn sie das Abendessen verpasst hatte!

Hermine beschloss, noch kurz in der Küche vorbei zu laufen, sicher hatten die Hauselfen noch etwas für sie übrig, das war schließlich ein Notfall.

Sie behielt Recht und bekam ein riesiges Lunch Paket mit, das sie ebenfalls schnell magisch verkleinerte, sie würde bis nachher warten müssen.

Und jetzt noch schnell zur Toilette? Nein, das schaffte sie partout nicht mehr! Snape wartete schon viel zu lange. Was sollte sie ihm als Entschuldigung bringen? Dass sie eingeschlafen war und von der Sonne geträumt hatte? Nein, das wirklich nicht.

Auch wenn sie ihn anlog und sagte dass sie lange beim Abendessen war wäre sie immer noch mindestens eine Viertelstunde zu spät...

Mit klopfendem Herzen und stechender Brust kam sie schließlich vor seiner Bürotür zum Stehen. Einige Sekunden wartete sie noch, musste er ja auch nicht gleich erfahren, dass sie wie eine Wilde hierher gerannt war.

Sie pochte an der Tür. „Herein" schnarrte Snapes Stimme und wieder einmal betrat die Schulsprecherin das Büro des Schulschrecks.

„Sie sind zu spät, Miss Granger" schnarrte Snape, groß und bedrohlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehend.,

„Ich weiß, Professor Snape, es tut mir leid, aber ich war noch länger beim Abendessen und dann hab ich einfach die zeit vergessen..." fing Hermine an.

Doch Snape unterbrach sie abrupt.

„Warum lügen Sie mich an, Miss Granger? Sie waren nicht beim Abendessen."

„Oh ähm... Professor, woher wissen Sie das?" Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass die alte Fledermaus während er aß auch noch den Gryffindortisch kontrollierte?

„Nun, Miss Granger, auch ich habe Augen im Kopf und zufällig habe ich eben bemerkt, dass Sie nicht anwesen waren"

„Nun, Professor, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe geschlafen" gestand Hermine. „Ich habe mich an diesem Tag wohl doch ein bisschen übernommen und bin erst zu spät wieder aufgewacht. Entschuldigung"

„Ist schon gut, Miss Granger"

Hermine bekam vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu!

„Nun, was schauen Sie so!", fragte Snape ungeduldig und schon wieder leicht ärgerlich. „Ich bin kein Unmensch und ich weiß dass Sie sich übernommen haben, ich habe Sie gesehen. Ich möchte Ihnen nur einen Ratschlag geben: Hüten Sie sich vor Draco Malfoy. Die Malfoys sind eine mächtige alte Zauberfamilie und auch Draco kann unter Umständen gefährlich werden. Lucius ist in Askaban, aber immer schon hat diese Familie das Böse gesucht und auch gefunden. Es ist nicht gut, Draco zu reizen."

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Wissen Sie, auch für mich gibt es schöneres, bedeutend schöneres, als sich mit Malfoy anzulegen. Aber Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, wenn man die ganze Zeit verspottet und gehänselt wird, weil man nicht aus einer dieser tollen, alten und mächtigen Zauberfamilie stammt! Ich kann und will das nicht einfach so hinnehmen!"

Snape seufzte. „Miss Granger, ich kann Sie voll und ganz verstehen, ja, schauen Sie nicht so verwundert drein! Auch ich weiß, was Spott bedeutet und wie schmerzlich er ist, doch spielen Sie nicht mit Draco Malfoy! Das ist mir sehr ernst, Miss Granger!"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Hatte er gerade vor ihr zugegeben, dass er früher auch verspottet worden war? Hatte er ihr wirklich etwas privates erzählt? Und sie sollte sich vor Malfoy in Acht nehmen... vielleicht sollte sie diesen Ratschlag berücksichtigen.

„Danke, dass Sie mich gewarnt haben, Professor. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was Sie meinen, doch ich werde mich in Zukunft bei Malfoy ein wenig zurückhalten, soweit dies mir möglich ist. Doch ich fürchte, dass das bei ihm nicht besonders viel ändert... ach scheiße, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Immer, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft, lässt er irgendeinen blöden Kommentar los und seine dreckigen Slytherin Freunde jubeln um ihn herum als hätte er gerade einen riesigen Sieg errungen."

Hermine stockte. Gerade hatte sie Snapes eigenes Haus aufs Tiefste beleidigt.

„Lassen wir es gut sein, Miss Granger, sie haben gehört was ich Ihnen gesagt habe und ich hoffe dass Sie es ernst nehmen werden."

Doch in Gedanken nahm er sich vor, in der Zukunft ein bisschen mehr auf Draco und Hermine zu achten...

„Wie werden heute einen Trank brauen".

„Waaaas? Einen Trank? Jetzt?" Hermine war sofort mit Feuereifer bei der Sache.

„Miss Granger", donnerte Snape. „Wenn Sie es noch ein einziges Mal wagen, mich zu unterbrechen, dann schicke ich Ihnen alle Flüche auf den Hals, die ich kenne, und Sie können mir glauben, das sind einige! Jetzt lassen Sie mich weiterreden!"

„Entschuldigung" murmelte Hermine kleinlaut und hörte ab jetzt nur noch gespannt zu, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Wir werden verschiedene Heiltränke brauen, einen für leichte, einen für mittlere und einen für schwere Verletzungen. Wir hatten Sie alle schon einmal im Unterricht. Bitte nehmen Sie sich die Zutaten aus dem Labor und fangen Sie an"

Das bisschen Enttäuschung, das bei seinen Worten aufgekommen war, schließlich kannte sie diese Tränke schon längere Zeit, verflog sofort wieder, als Snape ihr die Erlaubnis gab, sich selbst aus seinem Labor alles zu holen, was Sie brauchte. Sie war schon einmal drin gewesen aber das war erstens schon einige Jahre her und zweitens war sie damals eingebrochen um Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank zu stehlen. Doch schon damals war sie begeistert gewesen von der Vielzahl von verschiedensten Zutaten die sich überall stapelten wo das Auge blicken konnte.

„Hier geht's lang", Snape deutete durch eine Tür. „Trödeln Sie nicht und machen Sie nichts kaputt, schließen Sie alle Schränke wieder, die Sie öffnen müssen"

Hermine nickte nur noch schnell, dann sauste sie los.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel

Gestern nach der Nachsitz – Stunde bei Snape war Hermine total k.o. in ihr Schulsprecherzimmer gewankt, das näher war als der Gryffindor Turm, und hatte sich todmüde aufs Bett geworfen.

Snape hatte sie jeden Trank brauen lassen, den sie mit Heiltränken in Verbindung bringen konnte und bei Hermines Wissen waren das ziemlich viele! Erst um 1 Uhr nachts war sie entlassen worden, mit dem Hinweis, dass sie gleich am nächsten Tag, also heute, wieder kommen solle, sie hätte ja schließlich noch eine Menge abzusitzen.

Trotz der Schinderei und der Anstrengung hatte Hermine die Stunden genossen, sie hatte eine ganze Menge gelernt und auch bei Tränken, die sie schon längst zu kennen geglaubt hätte, wusste Snape immer noch eine Verbesserungsmöglichkeit. Angeregt hatte sie sich mit ihm über die verschiedenen Zustände dieses und jenes Zaubertranks unterhalten und hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Na ja, angeregt unterhalten war wohl zu viel versprochen, meistens hatte sie die Fragen gestellt und Snape hatte diese so gut er konnte beantwortet und somit einen großen Teil ihres Wissensdursts befriedigt.

Obwohl sie eigentlich das Buch endlich hatte loswerden wollen, hatte sie es wieder mitgenommen als ihr einfiel, dass Snape ansonsten wahrscheinlich sofort wusste, wer der Wichtel war oder zumindest eine enge Auswahl treffen konnte, was sie natürlich auf keinen Fall wollte, war sie doch auch gespannt auf die Überraschung bei Dumbledore.

Sie musste es ihm also irgendwann außerhalb seiner Räumlichkeiten zukommen lassen, so unauffällig wie möglich. Doch sie konnte es ihm doch nicht einfach so in die Tasche stecken! Darum hatte Hermine einen Plan entwickelt:

Sie wollte warten, bis sie Snape irgendwo zusammen mit vielen anderen Schülern oder Lehrern antraf, sich dann mit dem Tarnumhang – dass Harry ihr den lieh setzte sie einfach mal voraus – an ihn heranschleichen und das magisch verkleinerte und zusätzlich mit einem kurzen Unsichtbarkeitszauber versehene Geschenk in seine Tasche gleiten lassen. Normalerweise müsste das klappen und einige Stunden später würde er das inzwischen wieder sichtbare Buch in seiner Tasche finden. Hermine gratulierte sich selbst für ihren tollen Einfall, das einzige worauf sie aufpassen musste, war, dass ihr niemand den Umfang vom Kopf zog.

Schnell machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Bestimmt saß er oben im Gryffindor Raum und spielte mit Ron Schach, oder er war schon wieder draußen im Schnee...

Im Gryffindor Turm wurde sich auch schon fündig, Harry spielte zwar Schach sondern Snape explodiert und auch nicht mit Ron, sondern mit dessen Schwester Ginny, aber immerhin war es Harry und den brauchte sie jetzt gerade sehr.

„Hey, Harry, kannst du bitte mal schnell kommen?" rief sie ihm durch die Menge der vielen Gryffindors, die sich im Turm tummelten, zu.

„Was gibt's, Hermine?" schrie Harry ohne große Begeisterung zurück, gerade war er ziemlich stark in sein Spiel vertieft.

Hermine seufzte, sie merkte dass er nicht kommen würde sondern sie kommen müsste wenn sie etwas von ihm wollte. So steuerte sie durch den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn zu:

„Pst, Harry, könnte ich mir für heute deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?" wisperte sie in sein Ohr so dass es niemand anderer hören konnte. Immerhin war es doch ziemlich geheim.

„Wozu brauchst du den denn, Mine?", flüsterte Harry zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Willst DU dich etwa aus dem Schloss schleichen?" Grinste er.

„Ach Harry, wo denkst du hin" murmelte Hermine mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Unterton in der Stimme, „Ich bräuchte ihn, dass ich meinem Wichtel das Geschenk unbemerkt überreichen kann, bitte, Harry"

„Schon gut, hol ihn dir, du weißt ja, wo du ihn findest"

Und Hermine rannte los in Richtung Jungen Schlafsaal. Eigentlich war das nur bedingt erlaubt aber jetzt am Nachmittag würde schon niemand was dagegen haben. Sie nahm den Umhang auf und warf ihn sich über, sofort war sie vollkommen unsichtbar. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte und niemanden störte es weil man sie nicht sehen konnte

Unsichtbar schlich Hermine hinaus durchs Gryffindor Portrait der fetten Dame, es schadete bestimmt nicht, wenn sie jetzt schon ein bisschen übte und sich an den Umhang gewöhnte, schließlich wollte sie bei ihrer späteren Aktion, die sie für kurz vor dm Abendessen plante, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Gänge voller Schüler waren, keinesfalls auffallen.

Sie wühlte in der Tasche des Tarnumhangs herum und fand auch schon wie erwartet die zusammengefaltete Karte des Rumtreibers. Hermine atmete auf. Mit dieser Karte würde sie Snape auch um einiges leichter finden können.

Hermine ging in ihr Schulsprecherzimmer, setzte sich auf ihr gemütliches Himmelbett, murmelte „Ich schwöre, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" und studierte die Karte. Es war lustig zu sehen, was die verschiedenen Leute machten, Hermine hatte das schon immer interessiert und sich jedes Mal gewundert, warum Harry nicht den ganzen Tag vor der Karte saß, die auf ich scheinbar keine besonders große Faszination ausübte. Außer natürlich, er benutzte sie, um ungesehen verschwinden zu können, aus dem Schloss zum Beispiel.

Dumbledore drehte Kreise in seinem Büro, Prof. McGonagall unterrichtete anscheinend gerade, Filch war im Pokalzimmer, Ms. Norris, seine Katze, schlich spionierend durch die Gänge, Prof. Sprout – die Kräuterhexe – war in einem der Gewäschshäuser beschäftigt, Hagrid ging vor seiner Hütte auf und ab, Prof. Vektor - die Arithmantikhexe – patrouillierte gerade zusammen mit Prof. Glonger – dem neuen „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" Lehrer – durch die Flure und Snape war in seinem Labor. Zusammen mit – Malfoy! Gerade er, der sie so dringlich vor Malfoy gewarnt hatte war jetzt mit ihm zusammen im Labor! Aber wahrscheinlich handelte es sich einfach nur um eine Lehrer Schüler Angelegenheit die Snape als Hauslehrer mit Draco als 2. Schulsprecher bereden musste... doch dann würde sie doch auch davon wissen, oder etwa nicht?

Hermine blickte auf ihre Uhr: in einer Stunde würde es Abendessen geben, dann müsste sie in einer Dreiviertel – Stunde losgehen. Bisweilen konnte sie sich also noch entspannen und bei sanfter Musik ein wenig vor sich hindösen. Damit ihr nicht das selbe passierte wie letztes Mal stellte sie sich aber ihren magischen Wecker, der sie rechtzeitig wecken würde falls sie schon wieder einschlafen würde.

Eine Weile später...

Schnell streifte die Schulsprecherin den Tarnumhang über, nachdem sie das Buch verkleinert und in ihre Manteltasche gesteckt hatte. Auch eine kleine Schleife hatte sie noch als Dekoration dazugehext, schließlich musste es als Geschenk durchgehen. Als alles fertig war machte sie sich auf de Weg, die Karte des Rumtreibers hin den Händen. Eine Weile lang musste sie suchen bis sie Snape entdeckte, aber alles lief wie geplant, er ging in einer großen Welle von Schülern in Richtung Große Halle. Grinsend bemerkte Hermine, dass sogar auf ihrer Karte zu sehen war dass die Schüler sich nah aneinander quetschten um ja nicht mit dem Zaubertranklehrer in Berührung zu kommen.

Hermine eilte los und sah auch schon bald Snape am Rande einer großen Schülertraube gehen. Jetzt musste sie sich beieilen und gleichzeitig aufpassen, das ihr selbst niemand zu nahe kam, bald darauf hatte sie den Tränkemeister erreicht. Hastig murmelte sie einen kurzen Unsichtbarkeitsspruch und hielt das Buch mit ihrer linken Hand fest umklammert. Immer näher kam sie Snape – jetzt war sie ihm gleichauf und schob sich zwischen ihn und die Schüler, die ihr „freundlicherweise" diesen Platz freiwillig zur Verfügung stellten. Langsam zog sie das Buch heraus und suchte auf seinem Mantel nach einer Außentasche – da, da war eine. Wie um ihr zu helfen wurden die Schüler vorne ein bisschen langsamer... und Hermine steckte ihm das Buch in seine Tasche. Gerade wollte sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstoßen als ihr einfiel dass sie das auf keinen Fall machen durfte, Snape kannte ihre Stimme wahrscheinlich mittlerweile ziemlich gut. Rasch zog sie ihre Hand wieder zu sich hin – doch es ging nicht ganz! Irgendwas hielt sie zurück, etwas langes, dünnes – das Geschenkband! Verflixt, anscheinend hatte sie ihre Finger in der Geschenkschleife verknotet! Zwar war diese jetzt unsichtbar und Snape wusste nichts von ihr, doch erschwerte ihr diese Unsichtbarkeit ihr Lösen sichtlich! Und Snape ging jetzt auch noch viel schneller als anfangs!

Hermine musste wohl oder übel mitrennen, denn wenn sie stehen geblieben wäre, wäre zwar das Band gerissen und sie wäre wieder frei, aber auch Snape hätte durch den Ruck gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte! Mist, was sollte sie machen? Bei diesem Tempo war es ihr unmöglich den Finger aus der Schleife zu lösen! Und auch ein passender Zauberspruch kam ihr im Moment einfach nicht in den Sinn!

Plötzlich bog Snape auf einen verlassenen Gang ab. Nanu, wollte er denn nicht Abendessen gehen? Mit dem Finger in der Schleife hechtete Hermine ihm so schnell wie möglich die Kurve hinterher, was bei seinem schnellen Gang wirklich alles andere als einfach war!

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie Snape sich hinunterbeugte. „Miss Granger, darf ich Sie fragen, warum sie an mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen?" zischte er.

SCHRECK!

Hermine wachte auf! Im Traum hatte Snape sie durch den Tarnumhang sehen können und alles war gründlich schiefgelaufen. Es war ihr alles so real vorgekommen!

Ein Blick auf die Anzeige des Weckers: In fünf Minuten würde sie gehen müssen. Noch einmal schaute sie ob alles in Ordnung war – der Umhang, die Karte, das Geschenk...

Auf eine Schleife verzichtete sie, vielleicht war ihr Traum ja so etwa wie eine Vision gewesen und nicht noch einmal wollte sie neben Snape hergeschleift werden...

Stattdessen zauberte sie dem Geschenk eine hübsche, einfache Verpackung, steckte es in ihre Manteltasche, nahm die Karte heraus und suchte nach Snape.

Schon bald sah sie ihn wie er auf die große Halle zueilte, mit wehendem Mantel und großem Schritt. Stimmt, im Traum konnte sie sich nicht an diesen charakteristischen wehenden Mantel erinnern – wie konnte er ihr nur so echt vorgekommen sein?

Schon alleine deshalb, dass ihr kein passender Zauberspruch eingefallen war, war er doch total unrealistisch!

Schnell nahm sie das Geschenk aus der Tasche, sprach den Unsichtbarkeitszauber, vergewisserte sich dass der Tarnumhang alles von ihr bedeckte und ging auf ihn zu. Leichter als gedacht gelang es ihr nach einer Weile, Snape das Päckchen – hoffentlich – unbemerkt in die Manteltasche zu schieben und sich wieder zu entfernen. Zufrieden sah Hermine ihm nach, wie er wie gewohnt weiter ging: Es hatte geklappt! Ihr Plan war aufgegangen!

Schnell rannte sie hinter eine große Statue, vergewisserte sich dass niemand da war und zog den Mantel über ihren Kopf. Sofort war sie wieder sichtbar. Sie war Harry sehr dankbar dafür, dass er ihn ihr geliehen hatte!

Zurück im Gryffindor Turm legte sie ihn mitsamt der Karte wieder in Harrys Schrank, schloss die Tür und konnte dann auch endlich Abendessen gehen. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen Nachzüglern öffnete sie die Tür zu Großen Halle.

Nun, sie hatte ihr Geschenk abgegeben, aber wo blieb ihr eigenes?


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel

Als Professor Severus Snape, Trankmeister von Hogwarts, nach dem Abendessen die Treppen in die Kerker herunterstieg, bemerkte er ein kleines, rechteckiges Päckchen in seiner rechten Umhangstasche. Behutsam zog er es heraus. Wieso hatte er es erst jetzt bemerkt? Wie war das nur möglich? Auch nach Voldemorts Tod konnte er sich solche Unachtsamkeiten nicht erlauben! Jemand hatte ihm etwas in die Tasche geschmuckelt und er hatte nichts davon gemerkt! Was, wenn es sich um etwas gefährliches handeln würde? Noch immer liefen einige Totesser draußen frei herum, einigen davon war sicher auch seine Spionagetätigkeit für Dumbledore kein Geheimnis mehr.

Vorsichtig inspizierte er das Päckchen. Komischerweise schien es mit Geschenkpapier umwickelt zu sein, doch, wer sollte einem Severus Snape schon Geschenke machen!

Siedend heiß fiel es ihm ein: Das Wichtel Geschenk! SEIN Wichtel Geschenk! Jemand hatte ihm tatsächlich etwas geschenkt und dann das auch noch so raffiniert dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Innerlich atmete er auf. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass ihm jemand etwas schenken würde... nicht umsonst hatte er den Ruf des schrecklichsten Lehrers an der Schule.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, setzte er sich in die Mitte seines großen Sofas, legte das Geschenk in seinen Schoß und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Wie lange war es her, dass er das letzte Mal etwas geschenkt bekommen hatte? Sein Wichtel wusste ja gar nicht, was er ihm mit diesem Geschenk antat. Das letzte Mal... das musste an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag gewesen sein... von seinen Eltern hatte er einen neuen Besen bekommen, einen Flying Star 005. Noch immer konnte er sich an die herrlich geschwungene Linie des Besens erinnern, an die goldenen Schriftzüge die den Namen verkündeten... den Namen des damals besten Rennbesens der Zaubererwelt.

Doch danach war Schluss gewesen, aus Verzweiflung über den Hass den ihm viele seiner Mitschüler entgegen brachten hatte er sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Seine Eltern wollten ab sofort nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben und er zog sich immer mehr von allen zurück, auch von seinen wenigen Freunden die er in dieser Zeit noch hatte. Zuerst wollten sie ihn nicht gehen lassen doch nach einiger Zeit schienen sie bereit zu sein, ihn zu vergessen...

Die Aufnahme in die Reihen Voldemorts war eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen. Zu dem Hass kam auch noch die Enttäuschung seines Lebens: seine große Liebe Lilly Evans entschloss sich, statt seiner selbst, James Potter zu ehelichen.

Wütend riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. Er war darüber hinweggekommen und hatte sich als Spion unter Einsatz seines Lebens wieder der richtigen Seite angeschlossen. Nun war Voldemort tot und er konnte wieder tun und lassen was er wollte!

Und alle diese Gedanken kamen auf wegen... einem Geschenk. Tränen traten in seine sonst so kalten Augen. Hastig wischte er sie weg – er konnte sich innerlich noch immer nicht erlauben, Schwäche zu zeigen, nicht einmal vor sich selbst.

Sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf das Päckchen und mit fahrigen Händen wickelte er es aus. Im Inneren befand sich ein Buch, genauer gesagt ein Muggelbuch , wie er auf den ersten Blick feststellen konnte.

„Frisch und glücklich in den Morgen" war in großen, rubinroten Lettern auf den Buchrücken zu lesen. Severus Snape schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Ein Muggelbuch! Noch dazu eines, das ihn „frisch und glücklich" in den Morgen bringen sollte!

Was hatte sich sein Wichtel dabei nur gedacht? Langsam fing es ihn an zu amüsieren. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich einmal in dieses Buch hineinschauen! Doch unmöglich konnte es helfen wo selbst seine geliebten Zaubertränke versagt hatten. Nun ja, er würde ihm eine Chance geben, einen Versuch war es wert.

Doch jetzt war es an der Zeit, sich um etwas anderes zu kümmern: Er musste sich immer noch ein Geschenk für Miss Granger beschaffen und das jetzt auch ziemlich schnell.

Miss Granger... so wie er sie kannte, würde sie sich über ein interessantes Buch sicher freuen. Doch aus welchem Themenbereich? Zaubertränke? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das wäre viel zu offensichtlich! Er wusste zwar, dass sie dieses Fach mochte, aber der Verdacht würde zu schnell auf ihn fallen und auch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er an der Belohnung Dumbledores interessiert war.

Warum mochte dieses Mädchen sein Fach überhaupt? Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte er sie schikaniert wo es nur ging, hatte ihr für ihre erstaunlich guten Tränke miese Noten gegeben und es geschafft, ihr und ihren Freunden das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen!

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wunder gab es...

Severus Snape versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder hörte er im Lehrerzimmer, wie Minerva McGonagall über die herausragenden Fähigkeiten ihrer Schülerin in Verwandlung schwärmte. Verwandlung? Warum nicht, fragte er sich. Er ging zu einem seiner Bücherregale und nach einigem Suche entdeckte er etwas, was richtig erschien. „Verwandlungen im Laufe der Zeit" prangte in großen, goldfarbenen Buchstaben auf dem Buchdeckel. Hastig blätterte er ein wenig darin herum. Es gab Erklärungen für alles, wie es ihm schien. Erklärungen für die Entdeckung neuer Zaubersprüche, Anleitungen zu Verwandlungen und und und... oh ja, er hatte das richtige gefunden!

Sein Buch würde er natürlich behalten aber er schickte eine Eule nach Hogsmeade in ein Büchergeschäft, bald schon würde es eintreffen.

Diese Sorge los, setzte er sich mit seinen neuen Muggelbuch in einen seiner Sessel und fing an zu lesen. Nach einer Weile vergaß er die Welt um ihn herum und musste sich eingestehen, dass das Buch wirklich lesenswert war und ihm vielleicht auch helfen konnte.

Bislang gab es eine ganze Menge wissenschaftlicher Erklärungen für den „Morgenmuffel". Interessiert las Severus Snape eine nach der anderen. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass mind. 60 Prozent der Bevölkerung morgens unausgeschlafen und ärgerlich aufwachten? Bislang hatte er sich als beinahe einziges Opfer davon gesehen.

Nach einer Weile war er beim Übungs – und Trainingsteil angekommen. Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen.

Nein, das konnte er nicht machen! Er ließ seinen Blick über die einzelnen Schritte gleiten und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer finsterer. Das konnte er wirklich nicht machen, nein, das konnte niemand von ihm verlangen! Die Schüler würden aus dem Wundern nicht mehr herauskommen, die Lehrer würden sich über irgendwelche Gerüchte das Maul zerreißen und er? Er... würde wahrscheinlich endlich wie jeder normale Mensch in der Früh auch einigermaßen ansprechbar sein.

Damit stand sein Entschluss fest: Er würde es wenigstens einige Tage lang versuchen, wenn es nicht klappte, konnte er immer noch aufhören. Severus Snape stöhnte in Gedanken als er bemerkte, was das für ihn und sein bisheriges Leben hieß:

Nach wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen gilt, dass ein Lächeln am Morgen Wunder bewirken kann. Auch wenn Sie sich nicht danach fühlen, vertrauen sie darauf und seien Sie aufgeschlossen allen neuen Dingen gegenüber.

Nach dem Aufstehen empfiehlt es sich, einige Aufwärme – und Dehnübungen zu machen, s. S. 110-129. Auch während Ihres Tages im Büro sind solche Trainingsübungen sicher von Vorteil, sie stärken Ihren gesamten Körper und gelten als Erfrischung für Geist und Seele.

Seien Sie fröhlich, glücklich und ausgelassen. Wenn etwas im Büro nicht so vonstatten geht wie Sie es wünschen, sehen Sie einmal großzügig darüber hinweg. Lassen Sie sich Ihre gute Laune nicht durch Kleinigkeiten verderben!

Fröhlichkeit ist ansteckend: Versuchen Sie, die ersten Morgenstunden mit gut ausgeschlafenen und tatkräftigen Personen zu verbringen! Vielleicht kann jemand Sie ja auch noch zu einer morgendlichen Jogging – Runde überreden!

Versuchen Sie, Ärger zu vermeiden so gut es geht! Beschwören Sie ihn nicht durch schlechte Verhaltensweisen herauf, seien Sie z.B. darauf bedacht, freundlich zu Ihren Mitmenschen zu sein, sich nicht auszugrenzen etc. Gemeinsame Tätigkeiten mit Freunden oder Kollegen helfen Ihnen, sich auch in den Morgenstunden richtig in eine Gruppe integrieren zu können.

Wichtig ist auch, dass Sie Ärger über eventuelle Misserfolge nicht an Ihren Mitmenschen (Freunde, Verwandte, Kollegen, Schüler, Kinder, etc.) auslassen. Schlucken Sie ihn hinunter! Sie wissen, nach jedem Tief kommt wieder ein Hoch.

Über Probleme aller Art sollten Sie gelassen und ruhig diskutieren können. Schieben Sie diese Probleme nicht auf Ihre Unansprechbarkeit am Morgen, diese wollen Sie mit diesem Buch doch gerade beheben!

Stehen Sie zu diesem Buch und genieren Sie sich nicht vor anderen Menschen. Seien Sie gewiss, dass wir Ihnen helfen können und befolgen Sie unsere Ratschläge. Sie werden es schaffen! Doch dafür müssen Sie natürlich auch richtig und konzentriert mitmachen, was Ihnen jetzt, da Sie dieses Buch gekauft haben, allerdings leichter fallen dürfte.

Viel Spaß beim Lernen, glauben Sie an sich!

Snape runzelte unglücklich seine Stirn: „Genieren Sie sich nicht", die haben gut reden. Er konnte sich schon denken, was seine werten Kollegen, allen voran Minerva und Albus, dazu sagen würden. Natürlich würden Sie seinen Plan unterstützen, alle wären froh, am Morgen nicht mehr als sonst unter ihm leiden zu müssen. Doch hinter seinem Rücken würde das Gegrinse los gehen und die Gerüchteküche würde kochen... nein, erzählen konnte er es wirklich niemanden – er verspürte auch nicht die geringste Lust dazu.

Morgendlich Joggen und Übungen machen, das ließe sich vereinbaren, aber sonst? Das ganze drehte sich insgesamt doch eigentlich nur um Fröhlichkeit, Freundlichkeit und Kommunikation mit den Mitmenschen! Und gerade da lagen seine Probleme.

Nun, er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er, Professor Severus Snape, Trankmeister von Hogwarts, würde es schaffen, das wäre doch gelacht!


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel

PATSCH! Hermine wachte auf, etwas war auf ihr Bett und ganz nebenbei bemerkt auch noch auf ihren Bauch gefallen! So eine Unverschämtheit! Müde rappelte sie sich auf, ein Blick zur Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war.

Hermine sah sich genauer um. Auf ihrem Bett lag ein kleines, fast quadratisches Paket, eingehüllt in rot – braunes Papier und umwickelt mit einer lila Schleife. Vor ihr saß eine kleine Schleiereule die sie erwartungsvoll und ein bisschen pikiert ansah – schließlich hatte sie noch keine Belohung erhalten!

Seufzend stellte sich Hermine auf ihre wackeligen Beine die sie bei solch nachtschlafenden Zeiten noch nicht richtig zu tragen schienen und stapfte ein paar Meter weit zu einem kleinen braunen Schrank, auf dem eine silberne Dose stand. Hermine griff hinein und förderte einige Eulenkekse zu Tage, die sie der Posteule hinwarf.

Zufrieden flatterte diese davon, sie hatte ihren Job erledigt.

Hermine begab sich wieder zu ihrem Bett und öffnete mit vor Müdigkeit zitternden Fingern das Päckchen auf dem in kleiner Schrift „Zaubereiartikel Hogsmeade" eingeprägt war. Ein Buch fiel heraus und Hermine stieß einen Freudenjauchzer aus. Das war ihr Wichtelgeschenk! Und das war auch gleichzeitig DAS Verwandlungs- Buch schlechthin! Schon lange drängte sie der Gedanken, sich dieses Buch anzuschaffen, doch immer war Hermine zu geizig gewesen um es sich wirklich zu kaufen.

Wer hatte es ihr nur geschenkt? Der Preis war wirklich nicht zu verachten... beschämt dachte Hermine an ihr eigenes Geschenk das bestimmt nicht einmal die Hälfte gekostet hatte.

Doch diese Gedanken verflogen schnell als sie sich ihr Geschenk genauer anschaute. Hermine überflog die Seiten mit funkelnden Augen, jede Müdigkeit war nun vergessen. War doch alles so spannend und interessant was es ihr zu lesen gab! Ihr Wichtel musste es wirklich gut mit ihr meinen...

Da gab es Tipps und Tricks um Verwandlungszauber zu vereinfachen, von denen Hermine noch nicht einmal gehört hatte und hier wurde die Erfindung,

Entdeckung und Entwicklung von den einzelnen Verwandlungen über mehrere Jahrtausende hin beschrieben! Auch wurden eine Menge von neuen Verwandlungszaubern beschrieben und sogar eine Kurzanleitung zur Animagusausbildung war zu finden! Natürlich nur mit vielen Warnungen und weiteren Literaturhinweisen, Animagus werden war nicht jedem vergönnt und erlaubt.

Dieses Buch war einfach eine reine Fundgrube an Wissen! Hermine musste selbst schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry und Ron nicht besonders begeistert darüber sein würden, dass sie die nächste Zeit nur hinter diesem Buch zu finden wäre. Aber das konnte sie im Moment auch nicht ändern und darum stürzte sie sich ins Lesevergnügen.

Als drei Stunden später der Wecker klingelte der sie eigentlich aufwecken hätte sollen, war Hermine schon bei Seite 56 angelangt und nahm gerade mit großer Interesse Informationen über die Verwandlung von Menschen in Tiere in sich auf. Ach, warum musste es jetzt schon so spät sein, auf Schule hatte sie nun wirklich keinen Bock, sie hatte doch besseres zu tun! In Gedanken quälte sie sich schon einmal durch zwei Stunden Zaubertränke gleich am Morgen und dann auch noch Pflanzenkunde bei Professor Sprout, die am Morgen vor Energie immer fast platzte. Beide Fächer fand sie normalerweise höchst interessant, aber jetzt hätte sie eigentlich besseres zu tun... den meisten Stoff konnte sie sowieso schon auswendig.

Hah! Da hätte sie ja fast etwas vergessen! Snape hatte ihr Buch mittlerweile sicher schon bemerkt! Da war sie ja dann schon einmal gespannt... Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Zu Hause bei ihren Eltern hatte sie sich das Buch ein paar Mal angeschaut als ihr langweilig war und es gab einige Vorsätze und Tipps, deren Umsetzungen Professor Snape sicherlich äußerst schwer fallen würden!

Etwas wiederwillig legte Hermine ihr Buch zur Seite und überlegte, was sie die Stunde die ihr jetzt noch blieb noch machen könnte. Lesen schloss sie von vornherein aus, sie würde einfach nicht mehr aufhören können und womöglich zu spät in Zaubertränke kommen, nein, Gott bewahre!

Langsam spürte sie die schon vergessene Müdigkeit in sich hinaufsteigen, schließlich hatte sie fast 4 Stunden zu wenig geschlafen, also insgesamt dann vielleicht 2-3. Das war entschieden zu wenig! Hermine stöhnte in Gedanken. Wie sollte sie sich dann bloß auf die einzelnen Fächer konzentrieren können! Und Snape und Sprout verlangten beide höchste Konzentration von ihren Schülern.

Hermine seufzte und fasste einen Entschluss. Da half nur eines: Erst eine Runde durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts joggen und dann eine eiskalte Dusche nehmen. Ungefähr alle zwei Wochen musste Hermine diese „Prozedur" über sich ergehen lassen, meist hatte sie sich am Abend davor zu sehr in ein Buch vertieft und war fast die ganze Nacht wach gewesen um zu lesen.

So schnell wie möglich schlüpfte Hermine in ihr Sportdress dass ihr ihre Eltern letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten und trat in den Flur. Sollte sie Ginny fragen ob sie sie begleiten wollte? Ginny war ziemlich sportlich und ging fast jeden Tag joggen. Doch nach einem Blick auf die Uhr verwarf sie ihre Idee: Entweder Ginny war schon lange draußen oder sie hielt heute nichts von Sport.

Wahrscheinlich eher das letztere, grinste Hermine, hatte sie doch gestern Abend noch mitbekommen, wie Harry und Ginny sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken geradezu auffressen wollten.

Muss Liebe schön sein dachte Hermine und schüttelte etwas betrübt den Kopf, war ihr diese doch noch nie richtig vergönnt gewesen.

Gemächlich schlenderte das Mädchen zum Schultor und nach draußen wo sie sogleich von eiskalter Luft empfangen wurde. Mist, sie hätte sich wärmer anziehen sollen, in ihrem Sportdress fror sie schon jetzt ziemlich stark. Also noch einmal zurücklaufen? Nein, dafür blieb nun wirklich keine Zeit mehr!

Etwas widerwillig lief Hermine los und Richtung See der zu dieser Zeit schon ziemlich stark verweist war. Nach einer Weile verließ sie auch das klamme Gefühl der Kälte und Hermine genoss die Winterlandschaft in vollen Zügen.

Eiskristalle bildeten sich in ihren Haaren und harmonierten perfekt mit dem unter der Sonne funkelndem Schnee zu ihren Füßen. Hie – und da sah Hermine ein kleines Tier an sich vorbeihuschen... ach, Winter war einfach atemberaubend schön. Dafür würde sie alle Minusgrade in Kauf nehmen. Vielleicht sollte sie öfters morgendlich joggen gehen, nach der Nacht schien die Natur noch so unberührt, so verzaubert...

Hermine wollte schon beinahe wieder umkehren, als sie in der Ferne eine dunkle Gestalt wahrnahm. Noch ein Frühaufsteher und Sportsfreund? Oder auch jemand wie sie der hier war um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen um mehr erkennen zu können und hätte beinahe vor Überraschung einen Satz rückwärts in den See gemacht. Wenn sie sich nicht sehr täuschte dann war das ihr Zaubertrankprofessor der hier gerade so mühelos durch die weite Winterlandschaft zu laufen schien!

Die Gryffindor grinste: Hatte er das Buch also ernst genommen! Doch schnell besann sie sich eines anderen, ihr Wunsch war sicherlich nicht, von Severus Snape erwischt zu werden. Natürlich, joggen war erlaubt aber es schien ihr nicht so als wäre der Zaubertrankmeister in der Lage sich zu freuen wenn er sie hier sehen würde... sicherlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt gesehen zu werden.

Tja, so kann es gehen, Herr Professor, Hermine lachte in sich hinein während sie sich schnell einen Platz hinter einem Baum suchte. Dieses Schauspiel wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen! Bislang schien er sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie musste nicht lange warten bis sie ihn kommen sah, eingehüllt in einen – natürlich schwarzen – Trainingsanzug. Gleichmäßig hörte sie ihn aus – und einatmen und seine Füße über den Boden trommeln. Vorsichtig lugte sie hinter ihrem Baum hervor, er war jetzt nur noch ungefähr 10 Meter von ihrem Versteck entfernt. Sie musterte ihn, irgendwie sah er richtig attraktiv aus! Wenn er jetzt auch noch netter wäre und nicht so griesgrämig... doch nein, unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken, das war Snape und einen netten Snape gab es nicht! Auch wenn er wirklich ziemlich gut aussah in seinem Sportanzug...

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie mit ihrem Arm einen Ast gestreift hatte der nun einen verräterischen Laut von sich gab. Mist, Mist, Mist! Snape, nun direkt vor ihr, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und stürmte mit erhobenem Zauberstab ins Dickicht. Mist, Mist, Mist!

Er kam genau auf sie zu, immer noch mit gezücktem Zauberstab, das war wohl so eine Todessergewohnheit...

Was sollte sie nur machen?

Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, warum sie sich hinter einem Baum versteckte?

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Hermine hielt den Atem an und...

Da, endlich drehte er sich um und ging wieder zurück zum Weg, sie hörte ihn noch etwas murmeln was ein bisschen nach „muss mich wohl geirrt haben" klang.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus, das war ja verdammt knapp gewesen! Einige Meter noch und er hätte sie gesehen! Es war fast ein Wunder dass er sich genau zur richtigen Zeit wieder umgedreht hatte!

Vorsichtig schlängelte sie sich durch die Bäume und sah auch bald schon den Weg vor sich. Weit vor ihr bekam sie gerade noch mit, wie ein schwarzer Schatten langsam den Weg zum Portal hinaufschritt und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Mit einem Schrecken sah sie auf die Uhr. 15 Minuten vor 9 Uhr! Sie hatte nur noch 15 Minuten, dann musste sie spätestens in Snapes Klassenzimmer sitzen! Oh Gott, wie sollte sie das nur schaffen? Sie musste doch auch noch duschen, nach dem Joggen jetzt noch viel dringender!

Hermine rannte los, rannte so schnell sie konnte, rannte immer weiter und endlich stand sie vor den Schultor. Keuchend blieb sie kurz davor stehen und gönnte sich eine Pause von circa 10 Sekunden, dann drückte sie die Tür nach innen und trat ein. So schnell sie konnte ohne zu stark aufzufallen ging sie den Weg zu ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer, wobei sie die letzten 10 Meter auch im Laufschritt zurück legte.

Dort angekommen, riss sie sich die Kleidung vom Leib und sprang in die – wirklich eiskalte – Dusche. Hastig seifte sie ihren Körper ein und shampoonierte ihre Haare.

Schon war sie wieder draußen, das war wohl die schnellste und kürzeste Dusche ihres bisherigen Lebens gewesen. Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit zum Nachdenken! Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Schulkleidung und war auch schon wieder auf dem Gang als ihr einfiel dass sie noch gar nichts gegessen hatte. Mist, das auch noch! Aber sie musste etwas essen, sonst würde ihr womöglich im Unterricht noch schlecht werden.

Andererseits hatte sie noch genau zwei Minuten. ZWEI MINUTEN! Nichts desto trotz stürmte sie Richtung Küche die wenigstens in der Nähe de Kerker lag und wurde von den Hauselfen belohnt in dem sie ihr hastig alles in die Hand drückten was sie finden konnten. Mittlerweile wurde sie dort wahrscheinlich sowieso schon als Stammgast angesehen, so oft wie sie in letzter Zeit hier war weil sie keine Zeit mehr hatte in der Großen Halle zu essen.

Im Laufen stopfte sie sich ein Stück Semmel in den Mund und nahm einen Schluck aus der Teetasse die ihr die Elfen freundlicherweise überlassen hatten. So, das musste genügen. Hastig zauberte sie den Rest klein und steckte ihn in ihre Umhangtasche.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr, es war Punkt Neun. Hermine ließ nun alle Vorsicht (oder Vernunft?) fallen und sprintete zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Schon konnte sie ihren Lehrer sehen der sich davon noch ungefähr fünf Meter entfernt befand. Shit, sie musste unbedingt vor ihm im Klassenzimmer sein, sonst galt es als ein „Zu Spät", auch wenn es nur einige Sekunden waren.

Erstaunt blickte Severus Snape sich um als er die Fußschläge die auf den Boden hinter ihm prasselten hörte und erblickte eine direkt auf ihn zu sprintende und keuchende Hermine Granger.

Oh nein, diesen Gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun, Buch hin oder her. Schnell legte er die letzten paar Schritte zurück und betrat den Klassenraum.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür auf und Snape trat ein. Sofort verstummte das Gemurmel in der Klasse und alle Blicke richteten sich – mehr oder weniger angsterfüllt – auf ihren Professor.

Doch die Schüler hatten nicht besonders viel Zeit um nachzudenken was er heute wohl wieder mit ihnen anstellen konnte denn die Tür flog erneut auf, Hermine Granger, ihre Schulsprecherin, die bisher jedes Mal pünktlich war, stand im Türrahmen. Doch wie: Zerzaustes, erst halb trockenes Haar, knallrotes Gesicht und ihren Umhang im Arm. Was war da denn gelaufen? Viele unverständliche und verwirrte Gesichter sahen sie an.

„Guten Morgen, Professor" grüßte Hermine so ruhig wie möglich angesichts der seiner Unverschämtheit.

„Miss Granger", Snape nickte. „Haben Sie Ihre Uhr vergessen? Oder dachten Sie, dass ich mit dem Unterricht warte bis Sie geruhen endlich zu kommen?"

„Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht" stotterte Hermine. „Es tut mir leid, ich war einfach nicht schnell genug.

„So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken" erwiderte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Sie müssen wohl noch an Ihren sportlichen Qualitäten feilen. Da ich Ihnen nicht schon wieder Nachsitzen geben kann erwarte ich wegen Unpünktlichkeit 4 Rollen Pergament über den Schlaftrank den wir letzte Stunde unter anderem angesprochen haben – Sie wissen sicherlich, was das bedeutet: Herkunft, Verwendung, Historie usw.

„WAS?" entfuhr es Hermine. „VIER Rollen Pergament?"

„Ich sehe schon, Miss Granger, dass Sie nichts lieber täten als noch zwei mehr zu schreiben, bitte, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, ich gebe mich auch mit 6 zufrieden" schnarrte Snape mit hämischem Lächeln und sarkastischer Stimme.

„Sie haben dafür 2 Tage Zeit, und vergessen Sie nicht das Nachsitzen heute Abend um 21 Uhr" fügte er mit unbewegtem Gesicht dazu.

Oh, dieser miese Kerl, dieser Schuft, dieser... Hermine fiel keine Bezeichnung ein, die Snape passend umschrieb. Er war einfach Snape, vielleicht war dies das passende Wort.

Hermine ärgerte sich maßlos, noch nie hatte sie 6 (!) ganze Rollen Pergament aufbekommen, nicht mal von Snape – und das sollte sie jetzt in zwei Tagen schaffen! Guter Witz, Professor.

Doch sie wusste, dass er es durchaus ernst meinte und es bestimmt auch nicht scheute, noch unangenehmer (das war wohl kaum der passende Ausdruck) zu werden, wenn sie sich weigerte.

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte sie an ihren Tisch und ließ sich neben Harry und Ron nieder. „Dieser Mistkerl" presste Ron zwischen den Zähnen hindurch „Wie kann er es wagen! 6 Rollen Pergament, der spinnt doch! Geh doch zu Dumbledore und beschwere dich, das kann er doch wirklich nicht machen!"

„Nein, Ron, das kann ich nicht machen, Snape würde sich fürchterlich rächen und ich habe vor, auch dieses Jahr noch zu überleben" flüsterte Hermine zurück. „Ich werde es schaffen auch wenn ich zwei volle Nächte dafür investieren muss, diese Genugtuung bekommt er nicht"

„Wie du meinst". Ron schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf.

„Nun, Weasley, haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen?" schnarrte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Snape! Er hatte doch ihre Unterhaltung nicht mitangehört?

„Ähm, nein, Professor Snape, habe ich nicht" murmelte Ron unglücklich.

„Nun denn, wir machen weiter mit einem komplizierteren Schlaftrunk, dazu brauchen wir Drachenherz, Holunderbeeren, Krötenschenkel, Ameisenaugen, Bienenstachel, Akropodil, Ingwerwurzeln, Skarabäuskäfer, Gürteltiergalle und Affodillwurzeln. Fangen Sie an"

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ Snape die Zutaten auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch erscheinen. Mit einem weiteren Schwung waren die Fenster verschlossen, ein dritter und alle Schulbücher schlugen sich von selbst – oder von Zaubererhand – auf Seite 394 auf.

„Na los, wird's bald, worauf warten Sie noch!"

Hermine und Harry gingen mit einem ziemlich fassungslosen Ron nach vorne zum Beistelltisch und holten sich ihre Zutaten.

„Er hat mir nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen" wunderte Ron sich immer wieder.

Die immer noch wütende Hermine lachte trotz allem innerlich auf, Snape hielt sich an das Buch. Er war zwar fast so fies wie immer, aber er beleidigte sie nicht andauernd und war anscheinend auch etwas fairer in der Punkteverteilung. Nur bei ihr selbst schien er da eine Ausnahme zu machen. Hermine seufzte.

„Na, haben Sie es wieder besonders schwer heute, nicht war, Miss Granger?" hauchte Snape ihr da plötzlich von hinten mit zuckersüßer Stimme, die aber vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte, ins Ohr. Hermine erschrak fürchterlich! Wie schaffte es dieser Typ nur immer überall aufzutauchen wo ihn keiner vermutete!

„Wissen Sie, vielleicht wären Sie schneller im Schloss gewesen, wenn Sie sich nicht im Wald versteckt hätten" fuhr Snape mit unendlich fieser, leiser Stimme fort. „Vor wem hatten Sie denn Angst, Miss Granger? Doch nicht etwa vor mir?" Seine Augenbrauen wanderten schon wieder Richtung Himmel.

Oh dieser miese Kerl, konnte er sie nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Schön, er wusste, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte und er wusste auch nur zu gut, dass er der Grund ihres Zu Spät Kommens war. Aber musste er ihr alles gleich noch einmal auf die Nase binden?

„Sicher nicht, Professor" spie sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Mäßigen sie ihr Temperament, Mädchen" zischte er sie an, seine scheinbare Ruhe war nun verflogen. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" tönte es dieses mal laut durch den Kerkerraum.

Hermine konnte die feixenden Gesichter der Slytherins kaum übersehen, so stark sie es auch versuchte. Draco Malfoy warf ihr sogar einen Handkuss zu und brüllte vor Lachen.

„Dank dir, Granger, haben wir den Hauspokal ja schon so gut wie in der Tasche!" schrie er und seine Kumpels stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein.

„Huuuuuuh, Schlammblut, wer hätte das denn gedacht?", kreischte Pansy Parkinson die neben Malfoy am Tisch saß und sich köstlich zu amüsieren schien.

Oh, wie sie sie alle hasste! Und Snape tat natürlich wie immer so, als höre er es nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch nur zu gerne über sie herziehen...

Aber irgendwie hatten sie alle ja Recht. Verdammt, in den letzten Stunden hatte sie insgesamt schon 75 Punkte verloren! Warum ließ sie sich von Snape nur immer so provozieren? Sie wusste doch dass er nur darauf wartete, ihr etwas anzuhängen. Warum machte sie es ihm immer wieder so verdammt leicht? Sie musste sich jetzt wirklich zusammenreißen, so konnte das alles nicht weitergehen! Nie würde sie sich verzeihen können, wenn die Slytherins gerade jetzt im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts den Hauspokal doch wieder an sich reißen könnten! Und dann zum –kleinen- Teil auch noch dank ihr! Nein, sie musste sich in Zukunft wirklich besser unter Kontrolle haben!

Auch die anderen Gryffindors schauten jetzt ein bisschen beunruhigt in ihre Richtung. Hermine spürte förmlich die Blicke auf ihr brennen. Sicher, sie war Schulsprecherin und fast jeder mochte sie sehr gern, mit ihrer ehrlichen, offenen und selbstbewussten Art. Doch sie musste ihr Temperament im Zaum halten können!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ignorierte Hermine die noch immer johlenden Slytherins genauso wie die vorwurfsvollen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Vorsichtig begann sie die Zutaten zu zerkleinern und in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Trank zu geben. Ein mal im Uhrzeigersinn, 3 mal gehen den Uhrzeigersinn drehen, einmal im, 3 mal gegen, einmal im, 3 mal gegen, ganz ruhig, Hermine, du schaffst das schon, ignoriere sie alle, beachte sie nicht, 1mal im, 3mal gegen...

Doch auch die schrecklichsten Zaubertrankstunden hatten irgendwann ein Ende und Hermine wollte gerade aus der Tür stürmen, unendlich froh, diesem Szenario endlich zu entkommen, als sie Snape zurück hielt.

„Miss Granger, wir sehen uns heute Abend" wiederholte er und ließ sie dann stehen. Schön, mit diesen Worten hatte er ihr den Nachmittag versaut, es war ihm gelungen, Glückwunsch Professor!


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel

Auch in Kräuterkunde wurde es nicht viel besser und Verwandlung war der reinste Horror. Die Gryffindors hatten sich Malfoys Hinweis anscheinend zu Gemüte geführt und warfen ihr immer wieder vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu die Hermine kaum ertragen konnte. Die Situation wurde auch nicht besser damit dass Harry und Ron versprachen, dass sie zu ihr hielten, schließlich wusste sie doch dass auch diese beiden lieber mehr Punkte auf dem Konto hätten.

Sogar Lavender und Parvati, die sie –wie sie dachte- seit einiger Zeit als Freundinnen bezeichnen konnte, wandten sich deutlich von ihr ab und als Ginny sie nach dem Mittagessen im Gemeinschaftsraum auch noch fragte, ob sie sich nicht in Zukunft ein bisschen mehr zurückhalten könne, wurde es Hermine einfach zu viel.

„Was denkst du denn eigentlich, dass ich das extra mache vielleicht? Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen, ihr alle! Ich hätte gedacht, ihr währet meine Freunde und ich könnte auf euch bauen, aber nein, ihr müsst es den Slytherins nachtun, jetzt wo sie euch den Denkanstoß dazu gegeben haben!"

„Hermine, so war das doch nicht ..."

„Hermine, wir wollten doch nicht..."

„Ach komm, jetzt übertreibst du aber, beruhig dich doch mal..." war von den durch Hermines plötzlichen Wutausbruch etwas geschockten Gryffindors zu hören.

„Jetzt hört mir mal alle zu!" schrie Hermine die sich mittlerweile vor Wut und Ärger aber auch Traurigkeit nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Mittlerweile verfolgte der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum ihre „Rede" und auch die Schüler der unteren Klassen fragten sich schön langsam, was nur mit ihrer Schulsprecherin los war.

„Jetzt hört mir mal alle zu, verdammt, was sind schon 75 Punkte? Wie viele Punkte habe ich euch denn durch meine Antworten im Unterricht schon gebracht? Das waren doch eindeutig mehr als 75! Und hat sich mal irgendjemand bei mir dafür bedankt? Nein, natürlich nicht, es war doch ganz selbstverständlich für euch, dass ich euch die Punkte hole! Und kaum leiste ich mir auch mal einen Fehltritt - "

„Ja, so kann man das auch nennen" murmelte ein äußerst verstimmter Fünftklässler –den Hermine noch nie besonders gut leiden konnte- dazwischen, was diese natürlich nur noch mehr in Rage versetzte.

Das war einfach zu viel, das hielt sie nicht aus, sie konnte das nicht hinnehmen, nein, ...

„Ach, wisst ihr was, ihr könnt mich doch alle mal!" schrie Hermine mit sich überschlagender Stimme und stürmte aus dem Saal.

Zurück blieben nur bedrückende Leere und ein paar Seufzer.

„Die hätte doch einfach mit uns reden können, also wirklich, das hat sie wirklich überreagiert... und was soll das auch mit den Punkten, die hat sie ja wohl auch für sich verdient, schließlich lobten die Lehrer sie doch auch dafür... keiner mag Snape aber sie muss sich auch zurückhalten, das machen wir doch auch..." dies waren einige Stichpunkte, die nach ein paar Schocksekunden vom Gemurmel, das unter den Schülern aufgekommen war, herauszuhören waren.

Doch Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen sich schweigend an, wussten sie doch, dass Hermine insgesamt Recht hatte.

„Ich habe zu ihr gehalten, ich habe ihr nichts böses getan" murmelte Ron wie als Entschuldigung vor sich hin, was Harry trotz der doch relativ ernsten Situation ein Grinsen entlockte, war doch der Tonfall in dem sein Freund dies sprach, äußerst komisch!

„Ich weiß, Ron, ich habe ja auch nichts böses gesagt" antwortete er mit einem müden Lächeln, aber du kennst doch Hermine, manchmal läuft ihr Temperament einfach über... weißt du noch, wie sie damals in der dritten Klasse Malfoy geschlagen hat? Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder und dann können wir wieder richtig miteinander reden. Jetzt möchte sie vermutlich sowieso alleine sein und sich selber mit ihren Gefühlen auseinander setzen. Und wirklich, sie hat Recht, 75 Punkte sind eine Lappalie, wegen so etwas hätten wir alle uns nicht so aufregen sollen..."

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht" widersprach Ron heftig.

„Ach Ron, du weißt schon wie ich's meine, wir als Gemeinschaft, wir Gryffindors insgesamt, hätten ruhig etwas toleranter sein können. Aber jetzt komm, lass uns Hausaufgaben machen, dann wird sich Hermine wundern, wenn sie zurückkommt"

Doch Hermine kam so schnell nicht zurück. Zuerst lief sie eine ganze Zeit lang verzweifelt und mit unaufhaltsamen Tränenfluss durch die Gänge, zum einen wegen dem Verhalten ihrer Mitschüler und zum anderen wegen ihrem eigenen Wutausbruch.

Auslöser des ganzen Dilemmas war Ginnys leiser Vorwurf gewesen und Hermine schämte sich, sie danach so angeschrieen zu haben. Ginny war eine sehr gute Freundin und sie selbst hatte wirklich überreagiert, wenn auch das Verhalten der Gryffindors Hermine sehr, sehr enttäuscht hatte, sie hätte gedacht, dass dieselbigen stärker hinter ihr stehen würden.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit weitestgehend beruhigt hatte ging Hermine in ihr Schulsprecherzimmer, schließlich musste sie trotz allem auch noch Snapes Strafaufgabe bewältigen. 6 Rollen, der hat ja wirklich einen Vogel! Schon wieder spürte Hermine die Wut tief in ihr hinaufsteigen. Brrrrr, Snape...!

Hoooh, beruhige dich, Mädchen flüsterte sie sich selbst in Gedanken zu, Du wirst auch diese Aufgabe schaffen, lass dich von Snape bloß nicht mehr klein kriegen oder provozieren!

Seufzend wandte sie sich einem ihrer großen Bücherregale zu dass sie extra für Zaubertränke reserviert hatte und fuhr suchend mit dem Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken. Ach, sie liebte ihre Bücher und mit ihrer Hilfe konnte sie auch diesen verdammten Aufsatz schreiben!

Ah ja, hier wurde sie fündig. „Schlaftränke in der Zaubertrankbrauerei" war auf dem Buchrücken zu lesen. Hermine konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann und wo sie dieses Buch erstanden hatte, sie war sich jedoch sicher, es noch nie zuvor näher angesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war es auch einfach ein älteres, ausgesondertes Buch aus der Bibliothek das Hermine erhalten hatte, so etwas kam öfter vor. Schließlich wusste Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin, von Hermines großer Leidenschaft und steckte ihr hin-und wieder eines dieser Bücher zu.

Ach Bücher, da fiel Hermine natürlich auch ihr neues Wichtelbuch wieder ein. Wie gerne würde sie sich jetzt in einen der gemütlichen Sessel setzen oder sich in ihr Bett legen und ein bisschen darin schmökern... doch nein, das ging nicht, jetzt musste sie sich auf die Schlaftränke konzentrieren, besser gesagt auf einen ganz bestimmten. Und wie hatte Snape es so schön aufgezählt? „Herkunft, Verwendung, Historie etc."

Eifrig fing Hermine an, sich Notizen zu machen und merkte dabei gar nicht, wie die Zeit verflog. Ein Blick auf die Uhr belehrte sie darüber, dass sie normalerweise schon längst mit den anderen Schülern beim Abendessen sitzen müsste, schon wieder zu spät also. Weil sie im Moment aber sowieso keine große Lust auf die Gesichter ihrer Schulkameraden hatte und sich außerdem auch noch nachher aus der Küche etwas holen konnte, blieb Hermine sitzen und schrieb weiterhin wichtige Details aus dem Buch auf ein großes Blatt Pergament das vor ihr lag.

„Schlaftrank, hergestellt aus Wermutaufguß und geriebenen Affodillwurzeln. Lässt den Betroffenen in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf verfallen aus dem er erst nach einigen Stunden (bei richtiger Dosierung) wieder erwacht."

Ach, warum hatte Snape sich nicht wenigstens etwas interessanteres aussuchen können, und nicht diesen einfachen Schlaftrank den sie sogar in der zweiten Klasse schon richtig zubereiten konnte. Damals waren Crabbe und Goyle die Opfer gewesen... sie schliefen für ein paar Stunden in dem Besenschrank in den Harry und Ron sie gezogen hatten.

Hermine grinste in sich hinein. Damals hatten sie den Vielsafttrank gebraut, der ihr, auch in der zweiten Klasse, hervorragend gelungen war. Ach verdammt, alles wäre interessanter als dieser Schlaftrank! Schön langsam kam es ihm so vor als wollte Snape sie extra ärgern!

Seufzend vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihr Buch um noch mehr Informationen und Details herauszufinden, schließlich musste sie 6 Rollen Pergament füllen können. Und egal ob es sie nun interessierte oder nicht, das Ergebnis musste einfach perfekt sein!

Zwei Stunden und eine beträchtliche Anzahl an beschriebenen Pergamentblättern später und Hermine wäre tatsächlich schon wieder fast zu spät zu Snape gekommen.

Eilig zog sie sich an, trug noch etwas Schminke auf – Snape sollte schließlich nicht sehen, wie sehr er oder die anderen Slytherins sie verletzt hatten – und hastete wieder einmal, wie in letzter Zeit eigentlich ständig, in Richtung Küche. Nein wirklich, schön langsam kam es ihr so vor, als würden die Elfen sie schon erwarten um ihr dann in aller Schnelle alles Nötige in die Hand zu drücken!

„Miss, wenn Sie wollen, können wir Ihnen Ihre Malzeiten auch immer auf ihr Zimmer bringen", piepste Dobby. Aber natürlich, an dieses Privileg, das ihr als Schulsprecherin zustand, hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht! Wenn sie das noch gewusst hätte, hätte sie beim Lernen Essen können und hätte sich auch nicht ständig so beeilen brauchen!

„Oh ja, danke Dobby, das hatte ich total vergessen, ich werde euch dann benachrichtigen wenn ich euch brauche!"

Und schon war sie wieder weg auf dem Weg in Snapes Kerker. Schon seltsam, wie sich zur Zeit immer alles wiederholt und ähnlich abläuft, grinste Hermine. Ständig vergesse ich das Abendessen und komme zu spät zu Snape weil ich noch bei der Küche vorbeimuss. Aber heute würde sie wenigstens noch gerade rechtzeitig sein.

Eilig stieg sie die Stufen hinab und stand bald darauf vor der geschlossenen Tür von Snapes Büro. Was sie heute wohl machen würden? Oder besser gesagt, sie machen müsste? Ob sie wieder etwas brauen durfte? Aber nein, das würde schon fast an ein kleines Wunder grenzen, sicher musste sie irgendein ekliges Getier aussortieren oder so etwas in der Art...

Tock, Tock, Hermine klopfte an der Tür...


	18. Chapter 18

„Treten Sie ein" tönte da auch schon Snapes Stimme aus dem Raum.

Vorsichtig trat Hermine ein und sah sich sofort vom Augenblick an, in dem sie über die Türschwelle trat, Snapes erbarmungslosen Blicken ausgesetzt.

„Professor Snape, guten Abend" grüßte sie so selbstbewusst wie möglich und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass ihre Körpersprache sie nicht zu stark verraten würde.

Aber Snape ging nicht darauf ein. „Setzten Sie sich, Miss Granger" war seine einzige Reaktion.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn gespannt an. Würde sie wieder Tränke brauen dürfen? Aber sicher war Snape nicht immer so nett – und wenn doch dann heute anscheinend wirklich nicht zu ihr.

Stirnrunzelnd überlegte sie – Snape hatte heute alle ihre Mitschüler eigentlich unerwartet gut behandelt, sich also grob an die Anweisungen des Buches gehalten. Aber zu ihr – „nett"? Nein, das konnte man im besten Willen nicht behaupten! Fast schien es ihr so als wolle Snape sie extra provozieren... aber nein, das konnte auch nicht sein, sie wüsste auf jeden Fall nicht wieso.

„Nun, Miss Granger" warf sie Snapes gewollt seidige Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Sicher überlegen Sie schon, was Sie heute wohl machen werden?"

„Ähm, ja, so ähnlich" stotterte Hermine, auf so eine Aussage gerade von Snape war sie nun wirklich am wenigsten gefasst gewesen. Üblicherweise sparte er sich die Einleitungen, besonders vor Schülern.

„Also, Miss Granger, dann wollen wir jetzt einmal anfangen. Machen Sie sich auf eine lange Nacht gefasst – meine Regale sind als erstes dran."

„Ähm, Professor, wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd nach, hatte sie doch keine Ahnung was der Tränkemeister von ihr wollte. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich auch schon wieder für ihre Wortwahl – ein bisschen originellere Satzanfänge würden sicher auch nicht schaden. Aber irgendwie machte sie dieser Mann nervös – besonders, wenn er sich alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen musste.

Bei dieser Vorstellung lachte Hermine plötzlich auf, bildlich vorgestellt war das durchaus etwas besonderes! Snape, dem man die Informationen aus der Nase zog...

„Na, Miss Granger, finden Sie das so lustig? Dann habe ich ja die richtige Arbeit für Sie ausgesucht..." schnarrte Snape mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen.

´Dieser Bastard dachte Hermine, der wusste ganz genau, dass DAS bestimmt nicht der Grund ihrer „Fröhlichkeit" war. Doch Klarheit hatte sie immer noch nicht, die Erleuchtung war ihr sozusagen noch nicht gekommen.

„Also, Professor, was soll ich machen?" fragte sie daher noch einmal, hatte sie doch das erste Mal keine besonders befriedigende Antwort bekommen.

„Das fragen Sie noch? Aber, aber, Miss Granger, ich dachte eigentlich, Sie hätten eine etwas schnellere Auffassungsgabe! Sehen Sie her – meine Regale. Wenn Sie diese etwas näher betrachten würden, würden Sie sicher feststellen, das manche Gläser und Aufbewahrungsbehälter leer sind beziehungsweise diesen Zustand fast erreicht haben. Ihre Aufgabe besteht nun darin, diese auszusortieren und somit von den anderen zu trennen. Nun verstanden?" Ein höhnisches Grinsen.

Hermine nickte knapp und machte sich an die Arbeit. Das konnte in der Tat eine lange Nacht werden – oder eine kurze, wie man's nimmt. Snapes Büro war eigentlich über und über mit Regalen vollgestellt, Hermine hatte den Verdacht, dass sie nur mit Zauberkraft dem Besucher nicht allzu sehr ins Auge stachen. Oder hatte Snape für sie noch extra ein paar hinzugezaubert? Nein, so gemein konnte selbst er nicht sein...

Oder doch? Nach etwa zwei Stunden Arbeit war Hermine sich dabei gar nicht mehr so sicher. Schon eine ganze Menge Reagenzgläser, Phiolen und anderweitige Behälter hatte sie aussortiert und sie auf dem danebengelegenen Tisch abgestellt, der sich unter der Last beziehungsweise Menge schon fast zu biegen schien. Und doch hatte das Mädchen erst ungefähr drei Viertel hinter sich – das konnte ja noch heiter werden! Und ihr waren die vielen Regale bisher wirklich nie so sehr ins Auge gestochen!

Da war wieder eines – Herpolyxogen war auf dem Fläschchen, das mittlerweile eben leer war, zu lesen. Der Name sagte ihr absolut gar nichts, doch Hermine hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, sich über ihr unbekannte Zaubertrankzutaten zu wundern – sonst wäre sie jetzt vermutlich auch noch nicht so weit sondern erst bei Flasche fünfzig. Seufzend und mit allmählich schmerzendem Rücken und wackligen Beinen stellte sie es auf den Tisch zu den anderen und machte sich erneut auf die Suche nach dem Nächsten.

Voll, voll, halbvoll, ganz neu – noch versiegelt, voll, halbvoll beziehungsweise halbleer, voll, voll, halbvoll, leer, voll – Halt! Fast hätte sie eines vergessen! Das durfte ihr nicht passieren, Snape würde sie, wenn er ihre Schludrigkeit bemerken würde, alle Regale glatt nochmals durchgehen lassen und dazu hatte Hermine nun wirklich keine Lust.

Endlich, nach 2 ¾ Stunden, hatte Hermine ihre Arbeit beendet und war nun erschöpft genug um auf irgendeinem Sessel zusammenzubrechen und einzuschlafen. Doch Snape ließ ihr dazu gar keine Möglichkeit:

„Na, endlich fertig, Miss Granger? Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert! Aber da Sie es unbedingt nach Muggeltechnik machen mussten, war dies ja nun auch zu erwarten gewesen, nicht wahr? Oder wollen Sie mir weismachen, dass Ihnen der passende Zauberspruch nicht eingefallen ist?" spottete Snape.

„Zauberspruch! Es gibt einen Zauberspruch dafür?"

„Natürlich, was dachten Sie denn? Das ich mir jedes Mal Schüler zum Nachsitzen hier her hole, wenn es wieder einmal an der Zeit ist, ein bisschen zu sortieren? Oder dass ich mich sage und schreibe – er blickte auf die Uhr – 2 Stunden und 46 Minuten hier hinstelle und somit meine kostbare Zeit vergeude? Nein, nichts da, Miss Granger, es geht doch auch viel einfacher... sehen Sie her:"

Und er rollte seine Robe in die Höhe, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach:

„Monstra Conditio"

Sofort wurden alle Behälter, die Hermine mühsam auf den Tisch sortiert hatte, von dunkelgrünem Licht ausgestrahlt, alle anderen von bläulichem.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, so geht das! Aber ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Sie waren so sehr in Ihre Arbeit vertieft..." Snapes Stimme triefte nun nur noch so von Spott.

„Aber, aber..." stotterte Hermine und warf sich in einen der umherstehenden Sessel. Das dieser Snape gehörte und er sie nicht aufgefordert hatte, sich zu setzen war ihr im Moment auch egal. Oh, er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst! Und sie schuftete hier wie eine Wilde, damit sie so schnell wie möglich fertig wurde, dabei hätte sie das ganze auch leicht in einem Drittel der benötigten Zeit schaffen können, wenn sie gewusst hätte wie...

Ja, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wenn er es ihr gesagt hätte! Oh, wie konnte er nur...!

Doch Hermine hatte inzwischen nicht mehr die Kraft sich großmächtig zur Wehr zu setzen und auch die Energie dazu fehlte ihr inzwischen vollkommen. So sah sie ihren Professor einfach nur mit großen Augen an, unwissend, was gerade hinter seiner Stirn vorging.

Sollte er es ihr sagen? Sollte er ihr zeigen, was er vor kurzem entdeckt hatte? Sollte er ihr verraten, warum er gerade sie so auf dem Kicker hatte? Oder sollte er es verschweigen und einfach nur so an ihrer offensichtlichen Hilflosigkeit weiden? Granger, Granger, sieh an, es gibt auch etwas, was du nicht kannst! sprach eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die ihn irgendwie enorm zufrieden stellte.

„Nun, Miss Granger" fuhr er nach einer kurzen (Erholungs-) Pause wieder laut fort, „wenn Sie wollen, dann sehen Sie sich einfach mal diesen Zettel an, vielleicht wird Ihnen dann vieles ... ähm... klarer."

Und er reichte ihr einen Zettel, den er kurz zuvor aus einem scheinbar recht neuen Buch herausgenommen hatte. AUS EINEM NEUE BUCH? Hermine beschlich eine böse Ahnung...

Sie nahm den Zettel und las:

„Liebste Hermine" – Oh Nein, das konnte nicht sein, Hermine stockte der Atem!

„Gerne schicken wir Dir dieses Buch – sicher wird dein Wichtel eine große Freude damit haben. Wir haben ein Exemplar wie Du sicher weißt auch in unserer kleinen Bibliothek stehen und nachdem Du uns von deinem Wunsch berichtet hast, konnte ich der Neugier nicht wiederstehen und habe ein bisschen darin herumgeblättert, seit sehr langer Zeit wieder einmal. Im Buch findet dein Wichtel – anscheinend ein richtiger Morgenmuffel, was? – sicherlich einige sehr hilfreiche Tipps und Tricks die einfach in die Tat umzusetzen sind. Täglicher Sport und Fitnessübungen gehören selbstverständlich auch dazu. Vielleicht kannst du deinen Wichtel ja auch überreden, einmal mit dir joggen zu gehen? Deinen Worten zu Folge kennst du ihn ja einigermaßen, woraus ich schließen kann, dass du dich gut mit ihm verstehst. Und vielleicht lernt ihr euch dabei ja näher kennen, und du kannst ihm bei seinem Programm mit Tat und Rat zur Seite stehen!

Viel Spaß mit dem Buch und beim Wichteln,

deine dich liebende Mutter, auch von deinem Vater viele Grüße!"

Oh nein, oh Gott, was schrieb ihre Mutter da nur? Sie sollte sich mit ihm besser verstehen, mit ihm joggen gehen und Fitnessübungen gestalten und ihm überhaupt mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen? Oh Gott, wenn Sie wüsste... Hermine hatte ihren Eltern verschwiegen, wer ihr Wichtel war, nur dass er männlich war und nicht in ihr Klasse ging hatte sie erwähnt. Oh Gott, was musste ihre Mutter denn jetzt denken? Im Nachhinein kam es ihr auch ziemlich eindeutig vor... und Snape hatte es gelesen, ja Snape hatte es gelesen! Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Ganz davon abgesehen einmal, dass sie nun sozusagen enttarnt war und sich auf Dumbledores Überraschung keine Hoffnung mehr machen konnte...

„Nun, Miss Granger" holte Snape sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, „ich frage mich, warum Sie mir ausgerechnet ein Muggelbuch mit ...ähm... Aufwachübungen schenken?" seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ähm..." Hermine wusste nicht wirklich, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Ähm..., ich dachte mir, dass es Ihnen vielleicht gut tun würde... und außerdem stand es auf dem Zettel... auf der Rückseite..."

„Da stand dass Sie mir ein Muggel – Müdigkeit Vertreibungsbuch schenken sollten?" fragte Snape ungläubig, setzte dann aber als er ihren Blick sah schnell seinen Satz zu Ende. „Schon gut, Miss Granger, ich habe verstanden"

„Sie werden sich jetzt jeden Tag um exakt 7 Uhr in der Früh hier einfinden, ich dulde keine Verspätungen, ihren Freunden erzählen Sie natürlich nichts davon, ich denke nicht, dass ich sagen muss, was sonst mit Ihnen passiert!"

„Um 7 Uhr morgens? Aber da schlafe ich normalerweise noch... was soll ich so früh schon im Kerker?" fragte Hermine vollkommen perplex.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger, ich hätte von Ihnen nun wirklich eine schnellere Auffassungsgabe erwartet, Sie werden nun natürlich jeden Tag mit mir joggen gehen! Wer den Anfang macht, muss auch das Ende ausbaden können!" grinste Snape spöttisch.

„Nun denn, bis morgen früh, ich hoffe sie haben eine einigermaßen gute Kondition... eine gute Nachtruhe wünsche ich! Und wagen Sie nicht, Potter oder Weasley davon nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten!"

„Gute Nacht, Professor Snape" sagte Hermine nur, immer noch vollkommen perplex und verwirrt und verließ das Büro in großen Schritten. Wer hätte das denn nun auch schon erwartet?


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel

Hermine verließ den Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Irgendwie musste sie ihren Freunden erklären, dass sie die nächsten Nächte lieber in ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer schlafen würde, dann würde es – hoffentlich – nicht auffallen wenn sie immer um kurz vor 7 Uhr verschwand um mit Snape JOGGEN zu gehen – unglaublich aber leider war.

Hermine waren alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen, als sie den Brief ihrer Mutter gelesen hatte. Am Anfang ging es ja noch aber es wurde Linie für Linie einfach immer peinlicher! Sie und Snape sich besser verstehen! Niemals! Und jetzt musste sie also wirklich mit ihm gemeinsam Sport treiben gehen, mit ihm zusammen, mit Snape, dem griesgrämigen Zaubertranklehrer, der sich in Hogwarts immer nur mit hochgeschlossener Robe und exakt gekleidet zeigte...

Nein, wie konnte er sich nur etwas so wahnwitziges einfallen lassen! Das hätte sie wirklich als aller letztes erwartet beziehungsweise darauf wäre sie selbst nie gekommen! An so vieles hätte sie gedacht, dass er ihr auf der Stelle alle Punkte abzog, sie vor der Klasse als absolut lächerlich darstellte, ihre Tränke mies bewertete oder –versehentlich- schon ausleerte, oder dass er sie noch ein paar Strafarbeiten schreiben lassen würde...

Oh Nein, Strafarbeit! Die musste sie ihm ja auch noch schreiben! Seufzend blickte Hermine auf die Uhr, der Zeiger zielte exakt auf Punkt 12 Uhr – Mitternacht. Das würde in der Tat noch eine lange Nacht werden, da hatte Snape ihr nicht zu viel versprochen, auch wenn er sie nicht so lange dabehalten hatte wie sie anfangs befürchtete. Doch sein Aufsatz stand noch an und Hermine wusste, dass sie sich in dieser Nacht noch etwas damit beschäftigen müsste wenn sie ihn pünktlich morgen Abend - zur nächsten Strafarbeit, wie passend – abgeben wollte. Von Wollen konnte dabei aber eigentlich sowieso nicht im Geringsten die Rede sein.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen sah sich Hermine eilig nach ihren Freunden um, die, wie gewöhnlich, als einige der letzten Nachzügler noch in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin saßen und sich noch nicht in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen hatten.

„Hermine!", Ron rief sie zu sich.

„Na, alles heil überstanden, wie war Snape?" wollte Harry auch schon grinsend wissen.

„Jaja, alles okay", versuchte Hermine die Fragen schnell abzutun, auf lange Lästereien hatte sie nun wirklich nicht im Entferntesten Lust.

„Hört mal ihr Zwei, ich werde heute und dann vielleicht auch die folgenden Nächte einmal in meinem mir zustehenden Schulsprecherzimmer schlafen. Ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Ruhe und dachte mir, dass es bestimmt nicht schaden würde, ein bisschen früher ins Bett zu gehen. Das ist aber im Schlafsaal fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit... ihr braucht also in der Früh auch nicht auf mich warten, ich komme dann schon alleine in die Große Halle oder bestell mir was von den Hauselfen."

„Geht klar, Mine. Gute Nacht dann" antworteten Harry und Ron fast synchron – eine Fähigkeit, die sie in den letzten Jahren perfektioniert hatten, auch wenn sie trotzdem nie an Ron ältere Zwillingsbrüder heranreichen würden.

Hermine nickte ihnen freundlich zu und murmelte ein „Gute Nacht allerseits" das aber sowieso nur Ron und Harry hören konnten, waren die anderen Schüler die vorhin noch da waren, nun auch müde in ihre Schlafsäle verschwunden.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen warf sie sich erst einmal für ein paar Minuten auf ihr großes, weiches Himmelbett, das leider nur zu einladend aussah. Trotzdem quälte sie sich langsam wieder hoch und setzte sich erneut an ihren Schreibtisch, um die Infos die sie schon am Nachmittags gefunden hatte, säuberlich auf die neuen Pergamentrollen zu übertragen beziehungsweise sie dort etwas umzuschreiben.

Nach ca. einer Stunde war dies geschafft und die junge Frau hielt nun 2 ½ durchgehend beschriftete Rollen in den Händen, noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der geforderten Anzahl, wie sie etwas frustriert feststellte.

Doch es war jetzt kurz nach 1 Uhr morgens und Hermine fielen langsam aber sicher die Augen zu. Da sie sich in diesem Zustand nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie auch das richtige aus den Büchern herausschreiben konnte, legte sie sich gleich ins Bett und verfiel nach einer Weile in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, der leider nur viel zu kurz erschien.

„Drrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg" tönte es um 6.30 Uhr am Morgen und noch völlig verschlafen setzte das Gryffindor Mädchen sich auf. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein, sie hatte doch eben noch so gut geschlafen und jetzt musste sie schon wieder raus und – JOGGEN gehen. Oh nein, das hatte sie jetzt wirklich nicht im Sinn. Sie wollte doch einfach nur weiterschlafen, sich wieder in ihr warmes Bett kuscheln und noch was schönes träumen...

Mit einem letzten, wehmütigen Blick entzog sie sich widerwillig der Wärmequelle und stolperte ins Bad um sich dort mit einigen Schöpfern kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht einigermaßen aufzuwecken, sofern das an diesem Tag überhaupt möglich war!

Nun einigermaßen wach wenn auch patschnass schnappte sie sich ein Handtuch und ruppelte sich richtig ab, in die Dusche wollte sie erst nach dm Laufen gehen. In einer Hand das Handtuch und in der anderen eine Bürste ging sie zum Kleiderschrank und nahm sich einige Laufsachen heraus, peinlich darauf bedacht, dass möglichst viel Gryffindorfarben dabei waren. Wenn schon, denn schon. Sie wollte vor Snape auf keinen Fall mit etwas Grünem daherkommen.

20 Minuten später kam eine fertig angezogene und gestylte Hermine Granger in einem roten Laufdress aus ihrem Zimmer und machte sich auf in Richtung Kerker. Das ganze Schloss schien noch zu schlafen und so waren nur Hermines Schritte zu hören, die auf dem hellen Steinboden leicht widerhallten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr: Sie war noch pünktlich, es war gerade 4 Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit.

Ob Snape wohl ein guter Läufer war? Sie selbst schätzte sie als eher mittelmäßig ein, sie war weder besonders gut noch schlecht. Ihre große Fähigkeit lag eigentlich im Kurzstreckenlauf, im Sprinten, und nicht im Distanzlaufen über einen längeren Zeitraum hin. Aber nun ja, eine Gryffindor, die einigermaßen etwas auf sich hielt gestand das sicher nicht gerade einem Slytherin, noch dazu deren Oberhaupt. Sie würde schon irgendwie klar kommen!

„Miss Granger, hier bin ich" tönte ihr plötzlich, 20 Meter vor seinem Büro, eine Stimme entgegen und Snape stand vor ihr. Snape, im schwarzen Trainingsanzug der mit grünen (!) Reflektierstreifen an den Seiten ausgestattet war.

„Nun, Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Anscheinend hatten wir die selbe Idee, nicht wahr?" fragte er, ihren Gryffindorlook kritisch beäugend.

„Ähm, nun ja, so kann man es sagen. Guten Morgen, Professor", antwortete Hermine ausweichend, war es ihr doch ein bisschen peinlich dass das Rot anscheinend so stark auffiel. Aber er trug doch selber grün... wenn auch nicht ganz so betont wie sie.

„Nun, wann geht's los?" fragte sie deshalb um dieser Situation so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen.

„Na, schon so eilig? Dann kommen Sie mit und passen Sie auf dass uns niemand sieht, ich habe keine Lust auf irgendwelche Gerüchte die von blöden Dummköpfen freigesetzt werden und dann durch die Gegend schwirren."

„Klar, ich kann es kaum erwarten und ich freue mich natürlich auf die Gerüchte über mich und mein Zaubertranklehrer und was wir morgens zusammen machen" frotzelte Hermine hinter seinem Rücken, was er aber anscheinend nicht mitbekam. Trotzdem schaute sie immer vorsichtig um di Ecke bevor sie hinter ihm in den nächsten Gang einbog.

Snape führte sie durch einen Hinterausgang hinaus auf Hogwarts Ländereien und begann nachdem sie etwa 50 Meter vom Schloss entfernt waren, zu Joggen. Hermine lief hinter ihm her und war mit dessen Tempo ganz zufrieden das es auch für sie zu passen schien. Besonders am Anfang durfte sie es nicht übertreiben, dies wusste sie mittlerweile aus den unzähligen Malen in denen sie jedes Mal nach ca. 500 Meter heftig keuchend und mit schmerzenden Seiten auf dem Boden gesessen hatte.

10 Minuten waren vergangen, als Snape sie das erste Mal ansprach.

„Sie können ja besser laufen als ich erwartet hatte, Miss Granger – haben Sie heimlich geübt gestern Nacht?"

„Ja, natürlich habe ich das, ich hatte ja gestern Nacht nichts anderes mehr vor, weil ich, als ich von Ihnen kam, nur noch Ihren Aufsatz schreiben musste und dann noch so viel Zeit übrig hatte – schlafen muss ich ja sowieso nicht" giftete Hermine zurück.

„Miss Granger, hüten Sie ihre Zunge" warnte Snape. „Mein Aufsatz war vollkommen gerechtfertigt und ich bin mir sicher dass Sie ihn wieder einmal perfekt abgeben werden wenn Sie heute Abend zu mir kommen."

„Mussten Sie das denn jetzt sagen? Das habe ich gerade verdrängt" stöhnte Hermine und schlug sich danach erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, das hatte sie jetzt eigentlich auf keinen Fall laut aussprechen wollen!

„Miss Granger, wie ich sehe, freuen Sie sich schon enorm auf unsere Stunde heute Abend. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir nach dieser Woche auch gerne noch ein paar weitere hinten anhängen, ich habe kein Problem damit, mein Büro muss sowieso einmal auf Vordermann gebracht werden..." höhnte Snape dem natürlich aufgefallen war was sie getan hatte.

„Ähm, nein, Professor, das muss wirklich nicht sein." Stotterte Hermine.

„Ach, nicht? Doch, ich denke das könnte nicht schaden!"

„Ach, bitte nicht, Professor, ich... ich bin dann in der Früh immer so wahnsinnig müde und wenn ich dann auch noch meine Hausaufgaben fertig machen muss und Ihren Aufsatz und das alles... ich komme nie vor 1 Uhr Nacht ins Bett..."

Bangend sah sie zu Ihrem Lehrer hoch der nun schweigend neben ihr lief – man stelle sich dieser Situation nur einmal vor! – und sie nur prüfend ansah.

„Da haben Sie wohl recht, Miss Granger" war das einzige das er nach einer kurzen Pause von sich gab.

Hermine blieb vor Verwunderung fast stehen!

„Ich bekomme also keine extra Stunden mehr, Sir?" fragte sie und starrte ihn gebannt an.

„Nach dieser Woche nicht mehr, nein, oder habe ich mich so ungenau ausgedrückt?" seufzte ein sichtlich genervter Snape.

Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Mittlerweile waren sie an dem großen See angekommen und hatten ihn ungefähr zu einem Viertel umrundet. Wenn Hermine nicht gedrängt worden wäre, mit Snape zu joggen, hätte sie diese Situation wahrscheinlich genossen:

Schüchtern lugte die Sonne hinter einem weißbedeckten Gipfel hervor und der kristallene Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen. Die ganze Welt sah wie verzaubert aus und Hermine nahm es fast als Güte der Natur wahr, dass sie diese so unberührte Welt nun betreten durfte.

„Es ist wunderschön" murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst. „Der Schnee, er glitzert, und ich darf mitten hindurch laufen..."

Nun war es an Snape, verwundert stehen zu bleiben.

„Was haben sie gerade gesagt, Miss Granger?" schnarrte er. „Haben Sie etwa mir gerade erzählt, dass sie es hier schön finden?"

„Ähm, Entschuldigung, Professor, ich habe das wohl eher zu mir selbst gesagt" stotterte Hermine. „Aber ja, ich finde es wunderschön hier und bin richtig versunken gewesen in die Schönheit, die die Natur offenbaren kann."

„Nun, da haben sie zweifelsohne Recht" meinte Snape und sah sie trotzdem etwas zweifelnd an. „Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht abhalten davon, die Natur zu bewundern" fügte er trocken hinzu und trabte weiter.

Nach diesen Worten steigerte er sein Tempo sichtlich und Hermine musste sich losreißen um Anschluss zu behalten, was ihr aber nun mehr oder minder schwer fiel. Er hatte ja schließlich auch viel längere Beine als sie...

Hermine betrachtete ihn von hinten und musste sich wieder eingestehen, dass Snape im Trainingsanzug eine gewisse männliche Attraktivität ausstrahlte die ihr nicht verborgen blieb. In seinen Schulroben konnte man Muskeln und Statur eigentlich nur vermuten aber unter diesem Sportdress zeigte sich, dass Snape – wider Erwarten – ein ziemlich gutgebauter und muskulöser Mann und zwar schlank aber nicht überdünn war...

Wenn er jetzt ungefähr 20 Jahre jünger, viel netter und kein Professor wäre und außerdem keine fettigen Haare und so eine Geiernase hätte, würde er direkt gut aussehen dachte Hermine und schmunzelte in sich hinein. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sie das einmal von Snape –wenn auch von einem veränderten- sagen würde! Aber Snape ist wie er ist und deshalb bleibt Snape auch einfach Snape und deshalb schaut er nicht gut aus und sogar wenn er es täte hätte er immer noch miese Laune und wäre so arrogant wie eh und je und wie nur Slytherins sein können.

In Gedanken um ihren Tränkeprofessor versunken war Hermine unversehens noch weiter zurück geblieben und Snape somit ungefähr 15 Meter vor ihr. Anscheinend hatte er ihr Fehlen noch nicht bemerkt, sonst wäre sie bestimmt schon einen blöden Kommentar reicher geworden, dachte Hermine und lief wieder zügiger vorwärts um näher aufzuschließen.

„Na, Miss Granger, wieder anwesend? An wen haben Sie denn gedacht, Sie hatten einen ganz verklärten Gesichtsausdruck!" meldete Snape sich da auch schon zu Wort.

„Ach, hatte ich das, Professor Snape? Sie scheinen mich aber genau zu beobachten! Und ich hatte eigentlich an niemand bestimmten gedacht..." log Hermine und hoffte dass er ihr das glauben würde, anderenfalls wäre es ja auch einfach zu peinlich gewesen!

Snape gab ihr darauf keine Antwort, er hatte nicht erwartet dass sie fähig war, zurückzuschlagen. Anscheinend haben Sie mich genau beobachtet wiederholte er in Gedanken und fragte sich wo diese Gryffindor gelernt hatte, so schlagfertig zu reagieren. Wahrscheinlich von Potter oder Weasley... bei diesen Namen drehte sich ihm innerlich sowieso schon wieder der Magen um. Wie konnte ein so gebildetes junges Mädchen nur mit zwei solchen Idioten zusammenhängen die nichts anderes als Quidditch im Kopf hatten! Das war doch eigentlich vergeudetes Talent!

HALT! Was denkst du da? fragte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf. DIR kann es doch nun wirklich egal sein, womit oder mit wem Granger ihr Freizeit verbringt!

Kopfschüttelnd lief er weiter wobei er unabsichtlich noch einmal das Tempo verschärfte.

Nein, das ist jetzt aber wirklich zu viel meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf als sie Snapes Tempo folgen wollte, ergebnislos versuchte sie mit ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor gleichauf zu bleiben. Snape schien von ihren Mühen gar nichts mitzukriegen und lief unbeirrt weiter... und weiter... und weiter... während Hermine immer mehr zurückfiel und schließlich mit pochendem Herz und keuchendem Atem auf der Seite des Weges niedersank.

Oh Gott, ich bin fix – und fertig, wahrscheinlich hat er das extra gemacht um mir meine Grenzen zu zeigen. Und anscheinend kümmert es ihn auch überhaupt nicht, dass ich nun hier sitze und nicht mehr weiter weiß, mir alles wehtut und ich keinen einzigen Schritt mehr machen kann dachte Hermine während sie verzweifelt den sich immer weiter entfernenden Snape mit ihrem Blick verfolgte. Aber sogar er konnte sie in dieser Situation nicht dazu überreden, weiterzulaufen, lieber würde sie sich alle Punkte von Gryffindor auf einmal abziehen lassen – oder lieber auch nicht wenn sie an die geschockten Gesichter ihre Mit – Gryffindors dachte... durfte Snape ihr eigentlich Punkte abziehen, wenn er mit ihr Joggen ging? Gemein genug wäre er ja wahrscheinlich...

In Gedanken versunken gewesen, merkte sie erst jetzt, dass der Punkt den sie als Snape in der Ferne erkannte sich nicht mehr weiter entfernte, sondern sich ihrem Platz mit – wie es schien - ziemlich hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte. Jetzt kommt's dachte Hermine und spähte ihm entgehen. Aufstehen konnte sie immer noch nicht, sie wusste das ohne es versuchen zu müssen. Jetzt kann er lachen und mich verspotten, das ist wirklich eine günstige Gelegenheit dazu.

Doch als er sich ihr näherte, nahm sie etwas auf seinem Gesicht wahr, was sie nie für möglich gehalten und sie vor Überraschung fast aufspringen lassen hätte, wenn sie es gekonnt hätte – Sorge! Um sie etwa? Snape machte sich Sorgen um sie!

„Miss Granger" sagte er als er – mit schnellerem Atem, anscheinend war es also wenigstens auch für ihn anstrengend gewesen – „Was geht hier vor? Warum sitzen Sie hier auf dem Boden? Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?"

„Ähm" war die einzige Antwort die Hermine darauf einfiel. Passiert war ihr ja nichts: Toll, jetzt durfte sie ihm eingestehen, dass er ihr zu schnell gelaufen und sie deshalb fast zusammengebrochen war.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ähm... ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie wurden immer schneller und schneller und ich versuchte mitzuhalten aber ich war zu erschöpft und dann haben meine Beine mir den Dienst verweigert und na ja, drum bin ich hier. Sie waren schon zu weit weg als dass sie mich hören hätten können – tut mir leid, vielleicht hätten Sie sich eine andere Joggingpartnerin suchen müssen!" Das alles sprudelte aus Hermine nun in Sekundenschnelle heraus.

Und dann tat Snape etwas, was Hermine gedacht hatte – aber was hieß das schon in der letzten Zeit die anscheinend voller Überraschungen steckte was ihn betraf.

Er kniete sich zu Hermine nieder und sprach in ernstem Ton:

„Miss Granger, ich brauche ganz gewiss keine andere Joggingpartnerin oder Partner und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich von Ihren läuferischen Qualitäten durchaus beeindruckt bin. Sie hätten es mir gleich sagen müssen, dass ich zu schnell laufe, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt auf andere zu achten. Das braucht Ihnen also auch nicht leid zu tun."

Hermine sah ihm verwundert ins Gesicht. Sicher, vor keinem anderen hätte sie gesagt dass es ihr LEID tue, aber bei Snape... Snape, der sonst jede Gelegenheit ergriff, einem das Leben schwer zu machen und Snape, der sonst immer und überall gleich Punkte abzog...

„Kommen Sie" sagte er brüsk als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, stand auf und streckte ihr eine Hand hin. Zaghaft ergriff Hermine diese und hätte schon fast wieder losgelassen – es war immerhin die Hand des allseits gefürchteten Zaubertrankprofessors – wenn er sie nicht mit festem Griff genommen und in die Höhe gezogen hätte.

„Danke, Professor" murmelte Hermine und wischte sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern – Snape sah sie nur etwas spöttisch an und wandte sich dann ab, um sich ebenfalls von einigen kleinen Zweigen, die sich in seinem Anzug verfangen hatten, zu befreien.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte er als er damit fertig war und beobachtete sie sorgfältig. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Rest des Weges gehen und nicht laufen" murmelte er dann mit einem Blick auf ihre sich immer noch heftig hebende und senkende Brust und machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine nickte nur, obwohl äußerst dankbar für alles war es ihr doch ein wenig peinlich.

„Wie weit sind Sie schon mit Ihrem Aufsatz?" bahnte Snape nach eine Weile ein Gespräch an. Wirklich nicht das geeigneteste Thema, Severus, aber immer noch besser als schweigend vor sich hin gehen meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort, die sich offenbar auch immer in jede Angelegenheit einmischen musste.

Erstaunt blickte Hermine auf, auf diese Frage war sie nun wirklich nicht gefasst gewesen, besonders nicht in einem Ton der nicht – wie sonst immer, wenn sich das Thema den Strafaufgaben zuwandte- vor Spott nur so triefte.

„Ähm ja, ich habe schon 2 ½ Rollen voll – ich brauche noch eine ganze Menge... aber ich finde einfach nichts mehr in der Bibliothek das sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigt und ich noch nicht geschrieben habe" antwortete Hermine etwas verzweifelt. Tatsächlich war die Suche nach neuen Fakten und Informationen mit der Zeit immer schwieriger geworden.

Wieder fühlte sie sich Snapes prüfendem Blick ausgesetzt bevor die Antwort kam:

„Hören Sie, Miss Granger, kommen Sie heute Abend mit Ihrem Aufsatz zu mir, egal ob sie nun fertig sind oder nicht. Sie werden den Aufsatz gegebenenfalls heute in ihrer Strafarbeitsstunde fertig schreiben, ich werde Ihnen einige Bücher von mir geben die Ihnen helfen dürften"

„Oh, danke Professor!" war das einzige das Hermine herausbrachte. Sie durfte einige von Snapes privaten Büchern lesen, musste sich jetzt nicht den ganzen Nachtmittag vor diesen Aufsatz setzen und außerdem nicht befürchten, am Abend wieder Flaschen sortieren zu müssen!

Plötzlich blieb Snape stehen und Hermine konnte gerade noch abbremsen um nicht in ihn hineinzulaufen. Unbemerkt waren sie vor dem Tor der Schule angekommen.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege, Miss Granger. Sie gehen bitte durch dieses Tor und ich benutze weiter links einen anderen Eingang. Ich kann nur noch einmal wiederholen, dass sie Ihren Freunden nicht erzählen wo sie waren!", schnarrte Snape nun wieder in üblicherem Ton und ließ sie dann stehen um den anderen Eingang zu benutzen.

Leise schmunzelnd blickte Hermine ihm nach und machte sich innen angekommen dann auf dem Weg zum Schülersprecherzimmer um erst einmal eine erfrischende Dusche zu nehmen...


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel

Frisch geduscht und angezogen ließ sich Hermine ihr Frühstück von den Hauselfen auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Auch wenn Harry und Ron gestern Abend nett zu ihr waren und anscheinend gutmütig über ihren Wutausbruch hinweggesehen hatten, hatte sie keine Lust sich jetzt gleich beim Frühstück mit ihren Problemen mit den anderen Gryffindors auseinanderzusetzen.

„Danke Dobby, Winky, vielen Dank, das sieht alles köstlich aus"

Hermine starrte hinunter auf ein völlig überladen wirkendes Tablett auf dem sich die leckersten Speisen tummelten, vom Frühstücksei bis zum geräucherten Lachs war alles vorhanden. Auch an Getränken hatten sich die Hauselfen nicht lumpen lassen und so sah Hermine sich überhäuft mit Kürbissaft, Tee, Kaffee, Orangensaft und und und...

„Bitte, Miss, wir machen das doch gerne" piepste Winky während sie einen kleinen Knicks vollführte und Dobby fügte eifrig hinzu „Miss Granger, Miss, wenn Sie noch etwas haben wollen, wir werden es Ihnen sofort bringen"

Auf ein „Nein, danke, aber das reicht mir wirklich vollkommen", folgten noch ein paar Knickse und Verbeugungen, dann war Hermine wieder alleine.

Herzhaft biss sie in ein mit Lachs belegtes Brötchen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu den Hauselfen zurück. Winky hatte sich nach einer langen, langen Zeit Gott sei Dank noch rechtzeitig wieder aufgefangen, was auf Grund ihres hohen Alkoholkonsums jedoch alles andere als leicht war. Doch mit Dobbys Hilfe konnte sie schließlich ihre früheren Herren vergessen und jetzt auf Hogwarts ein einigermaßen unbeschwertes und fröhliches Leben führen. Hermine grinste in sich hinein: Auch wenn sie die Hauselfenaktion vor einigen Jahren aufgegeben hatte da sie jetzt verstand, dass diese bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nicht befreit werden wollten, kümmerte sie sich trotzdem immer noch ein bisschen um sie und passte auf dass es ihnen gut ging. Doch in Hogwarts gab es in diesem Bereich eigentlich keinen Grund zur Sorge.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter. Heute war, schulisch gesehen, ein besonderer Tag. Die Siebtklässler duften ab heute einmal wöchentlich in einer Art Ausbildungslager teilnehmen, das war eine neue Idee von Dumbledore gewesen die er auch sogleich eingeführt hatte. Jeder Schüler der siebten Jahrgangsstufe wählte ein bis drei Fächer aus, in denen er oder sie besonders begabt war und konnte sich diesen dann intensiver, das heißt den ganzen Tag lang, widmen.

Hermine hatte sich auf Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke spezialisiert. Zwar hatten ihr viele ihrer Lehrer von drei Richtungen abgeraten und gemeint, sie solle nur zwei nehmen, aber Hermine hatte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen können, eine davon wegzulassen und so war sie schließlich – als einzige Schülerin von Hogwarts – bei den dreien geblieben. Das bescherte ihr zwangsläufig einen ziemlich vollen Stundenplan, doch so etwas war sie gewohnt und es handelte ja sowieso nur von einem Tag in der Woche. Bis zum Schuljahresende sollte diese Regelung allerdings beibehalten werden.

Gespannt war Hermine auf den heutigen Schultag sehr! Endlich waren nur die wirklich guten Schüler in einem Kurs und vor allem auf Zaubertränke konnte sie sich so viel besser konzentrieren – wenigstens an einen Tag in der Woche kein Neville mehr der sie andauernd kläglich nach Rat fragen musste.

Harry und Ron hatten sich beide nur für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingetragen, so hatten sie mehr Zeit für ihr Quidditch Praktikum das ebenfalls diese Woche anlief und sich an alle Hausspieler der vier Schulteams richtete.

Die ersten vier Stunden waren für sie heute Zaubertränke angesagt worauf Hermine sich wirklich freute – nur ein bisschen mulmig war ihr auch zu Mute, wie sollte sie sich denn jetzt Snape gegenüber verhalten? Schließlich war es für sie keinesfalls alltäglich, mit einem ihrer Professoren schon vor dem Frühstück zusammenzutreffen und dann auch noch mit ihm laufen zu gehen.

Doch Snape nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab indem er sie behandelte wie immer, na ja, was hätte sich anderes erwartet? „Wie immer behandeln" sah bei Snape in etwa so aus, dass er sie so gut wie möglich ignorierte, statt ihr lieber Malfoy und Co aufrief die leider auch in Zaubertränke gingen und sich ansonsten über ihre Tränke weder beschwerte noch freute.

Alles in allem kam sich Hermine wirklich schrecklich ignoriert vor und als er sogar bei einen sehr schwierigen neuen Trank mit dem Namen „Petitia Lave" den sie als erstes – weit vor den anderen – und völlig fehlerfrei gebraut hatte, keine Reaktion zeigte und so tat, als würde er sie nicht bemerken, sackte sie förmlich in sich zusammen. Ihre Stimmung war auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt angelangt und am liebsten hätte sie einfach das Klassenzimmer verlassen und sich zurück in ihr Bett geschlichen. Dass Snape kurz danach Malfoy für seinen mehr schlechten als rechten Trank heftig lobte und ihm 20 Punkte für Slytherin versprach trug auch nicht viel dazu bei, diese Laune zu verbessern...

Die Stunden schlichen quälend langsam dahin und was sich Hermine wenige Minuten zuvor noch als schön und sehr interessant vorgestellt hatte, wurde der reinste Albtraum. Egal was sie tat, egal welch Glanzleistungen sie vollbrachte und wie viele richtige Tränke sie auf seine Fragen hin nannte, nie gab es auch nur ein einziges Wort des Lobes oder zumindest eine kleine Geste der Aufmerksamkeit. Dafür wurden Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins für jeden kleinen richtigen Gedanken hervorgehoben als hätten sie Wunder vollbracht und sogar für die wenigen Ravenclaws die anwesend waren, gab es hin – und wieder ein kleines Lächeln.

Hermine kam sich verarscht vor, alleine gelassen, vernachlässigt. Mit der Zeit machte sie sich nicht mehr die Mühe sich zu melden und Beiträge einzubringen und die Freude und das Feuer waren ihrem Gesicht entwichen.

Doch warum ließ sie sich von diesem Mann auch verdammt noch mal so stark beeinflussen, warum verzerrte sie sich so nach einem Lob von ihm, warum würde sie beinahe alles machen, um ein kleines bisschen seiner positiven Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Warum? Warum ließ sie Zaubertränke nicht einfach sausen, warum?

Doch Hermine wusste keine Antworten auf die nagenden Fragen die in ihrem Kopf auftauchten und sich wie große, blinkende Fragezeichen durch ihre Gedanken schoben. Fakt war einfach, dass Zaubertränke ihr unendlich wichtig war und dass sie darin auch mehr als gute Leistungen vollbrachte. Die ihr aber auch anerkannt werden sollten...

Endlich schrillte die Glocke und Hermine machte sich gerade mit hängendem Kopf auf in Richtung Tür, als sie ein Arm aufhielt und sie zurück nach hinten zog. Als aller erstes dachte Hermine an Snape, doch als sie sich umdrehte und der Person ins Gesicht schaute... „Malfoy" spuckte Hermine ihm ins Gesicht, gerade jetzt hatte sie wirklich keinen Nerv mehr für die kleinen Machtspielchen zwischen den Häusern. Suchend sah sie sich im Raum um, doch bis auf Malfoy, sie selbst und Snape der gerade hinten im Zimmer beschäftigt war, war niemand mehr zu sehen, niemand hier, der ihr aus der Patsche helfen konnte.

„Was willst du Malfoy?" fragte Hermine in gereiztem Ton.

„Und wieso hältst du mich eigentlich fest?" zischte sie und versuchte – vergeblich- ihren Arm aus Malfoys Kontrolle zu entziehen. Doch der hielt sie weiterhin fest und sah ihr spöttisch in die Augen. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu Snape der jedoch beschäftigt zu sein schien und anscheinend auch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass kurz vor seiner Tür in der Ecke noch zwei seiner Schüler standen.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Schlammblut!" und bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, hatte Malfoy seine Lippen zu einem dreckigen Grinsen verzogen und sie dann auf die ihrigen gepresst. Hermine war zu überrascht und perplex um sich dagegen zu wehren, was machte Malfoy da gerade, er küsste sie!

Doch Halt, das ist Malfoy, Mine, du willst das doch nicht! schrie eine panische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Und jetzt begannen bei Hermine endlich wieder alle Sinne zu arbeiten. Was bildete sich dieser Typ denn ein? Noch immer hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und verlangte mit seiner Zunge auf ziemlich brutale Art und Weise Einlass.

Hermine versuchte zu schreien was ihr aber nicht gelang da Malfoy nun erreicht hatte was er wollte und darum ihren gesamten Mundraum ausfüllte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Panik kam in der Gryffindor hoch. Wild schlug sie um sich und versuchte sich zu wehren doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht aus Malfoys Umklammerung herauszukommen... Nein, Nein, Nein! Sie konnte das nicht geschehen lassen, sie musste sich wehren, das war Malfoy verdammt, wer wusste wie weit der noch gehen würde, am Ende würde er noch...

Sie nahm alle ihre Kraft zusammen und biss ihm auf die Zunge. Sofort ließ Malfoy von ihr ab und stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Zornig funkelnd sah er sie an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Schlammblut! Wie kannst du es wagen! Das wirst du bitter bereuen, ja, in der Tat sehr bitter..."

Während er redete war Hermine immer weiter vor ihm zurückgewichen und hatte nun endlich ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang hervorholen können.

„Wage es nicht Malfoy!" zischte sie mit vor Wut bebender Stimme und auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab. „Wage es nicht mich noch ein einziges Mal zu berühren oder mich noch einmal Schlammblut zu nennen, wage es nicht mich noch einmal zu beleidigen oder mir weh zu tun!"

„Oh Ho, willst du dich etwa mit mir duellieren, SCHLAMMBLUT?" flüsterte Malfoy mit heiserer Stimme.

Die Wiederholung dieses einzigen Wortes war der Auslöser dafür, dass bei Hermine alle Sicherungen durchbrannten.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du dreckiges schmieriges Arschloch!" schrie sie in gellendem Ton während sie gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Oh, sie würde ihn verletzten, verletzen und peinigen, es war gefährlich sich mit ihr anzulegen, sie würde ihn leiden sehen... „Cru..." doch gerade als sie ansetzte wurde ihr von hinten eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt und sie wurde heftig nach hinten fortgerissen. Panisch schrie Hermine auf! Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie sich vor Snape stehen der sie mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen anstarrte...

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR!" brüllte er. „ERKLÄREN SIE MIR WAS DAS HIER SOLL! WARUM SIND SIE ÜBERHAUPT NOCH HIER IN MEINEM KLASSENRAUM UND WARUM VERSUCHTE MISS GRANGER GERADE MISTER MALFOY EINEN UNVERZEIHLICHEN FLUCH AUFZUHALSEN!"

Malfoy fand als Erster die Sprache wieder. „Ähm, Professor, das war nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit – tut uns leid."

„LEID? KLEINE MEINUNGSVERSCHIEDENHEIT! GLAUBST DU ICH HABE KEINE AUGEN IM KOPF?" fauchte Snape Malfoy an.

Heftig atmend wandte sich Snape von ihnen ab. Mist, so etwas passierte ihm normalerweise eigentlich äußert selten... wie hatte er so die Kontrolle über sich verlieren können?

„Gehen Sie, Draco. Ich möchte nicht, dass so etwas noch einmal vorkommt, ganz egal was Sie getan haben."

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht, anscheinend hatte er schon erwartet, ohne Strafe davon zu kommen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape"

Snape schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Und nun zu Ihnen, Miss Granger! WAS fällt Ihnen ein, Draco einen Cruciatus – Fluch auf den Hals schicken zu wollen? Sie können VERDAMMT NOCH MAL von Glück reden, dass ich Sie daran gehindert habe, so wird das ganze keine großen Auswirkungen haben! Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen!"

Hermine konnte nicht mehr, sie war am Ende, seelisch und körperlich total am Ende. Wie konnte sie nur? Einen UNVERZEIHLICHEN Fluch! Sie wusste nur, dass sie in diesem Moment aus purer Wut gehandelt hatte, dass sie keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, dass sie nur noch verletzten wollte, sich rächen wollte... für alles, für diesen miesen Tag, für Snape, für Malfoy, für alles...

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor..." war das einzige was Hermine noch hervorbringen konnte bevor sie weinend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie fühlte sich elend, sie war müde und konnte trotzdem unmöglich schlafen, sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, beschmutzt, entwürdigt, alleine gelassen... beschmutzt durch Malfoy, Malfoys Lippen auf den ihrigen, Malfoys Zunge in ihrem Mund, Malfoys Finger auf ihrer Brust...

Hermine schluchzte auf und merkte erst jetzt dass sie am Boden des Klassenzimmers saß, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen als würde sie versuchen, sich selbst zu wärmen.

Snape war anscheinend der selbe Gedanke gekommen.

„Ist Ihnen kalt, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf, noch immer liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen und sie wurde von unregelmäßigen Schluchzern durchzuckt.

Seufzend sah Snape sie an und fing, mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, an zu sprechen:

„Hören Sie zu Miss Granger und beruhigen Sie sich. Wir gehen jetzt in meine Räume, ich mache Ihnen eine Tasse heißen Tee und dann erzählen Sie mir einfach einmal alles von Anfang an"

Hermine nickte ergeben und versuchte aufzustehen doch ihre wackligen Beine versagten ihr den Dienst. Erst nach einigen Versuchen schaffte sie es und war schließlich heilfroh als sie endlich in Snapes Räumen angekommen waren – die nebenbei bemerkt eigentlich relativ geschmackvoll eingerichtete waren.

Vollkommen entkräftigt ließ sie sich auf das von Snape ihr zugewiesene schwarze Sofa sinken und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich immer noch elend, ihr war als wäre sie irgendwie nur halb und nicht ganz und jetzt saß sie in den Privaträumen ihres Zaubertrankprofessors und sollte ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen vor der sie doch selbst so viel Angst hatte.

Sekunden später war Snape wieder da und stellte eine große, dampfende Tasse Tee vor sie auf den kleinen Beistelltisch. Danach ließ er sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen und sah sie auffordernd an. Vorsichtig nahm Hermine die Tasse in die Hand und begann am Tee zu nippen... sie versuchte zu reden doch sie konnte nicht, es war wie eine Art innere Blockade... sie konnte nicht ihre gesamten Gefühle vor ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor ausbreiten. Aber das würde sie müssen wenn sie ihren angefangen Cruciatus Fluch erklären müsste...

Einige Minuten verstrichen ohne dass jemand der Beiden sprach. Snape drängte sie nicht wofür Hermine ihm sehr dankbar war, so viel Taktgefühl hatte sie ihm eigentlich gar nicht zugetraut.

„Erzählen Sie es mir. Alles" Snape sah sie auffordernd an.

Hermine schluckte und starrte ihm in die Augen.

„Miss Granger, ich kann mit solchen Situationen nicht besonders gut umgehen aber ich würde Sie bitten, mir zu erzählen, wie es in diese Situation hier gekommen sind" fügte er etwas genervt hinzu. „Was hat Draco Malfoy getan?"

Hermine schluckte noch einmal und fing dann mit leiser und erschöpfter Stimme an, zu sprechen:

„Malfoy..." ihre Stimme brach ab.

„Bitte von Anfang an, Miss Granger. Sie sahen schon in meinem Unterricht nicht so aus wie sonst."

„Wie Sie wollen, Professor", kam Hermine leise und mit tonloser Stimme der Aufforderung nach. „Ihr Unterricht heute war für mich wie ein Alptraum. Ich meisterte die schwierigsten Tränke und hatte sie alle fast in Sekundenschnelle fertig – richtig gebraut. Doch Sie taten die ganzen vier Stunden über so als wäre ich nicht anwesend. Sie verteilten munter Punkte an Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins und sogar die Ravenclaws bekamen 10, aber mich... mich ignorierten Sie die ganze Zeit... es schmerzt mich, ich brauche Bestätigung für meine Arbeit... ich habe die ganzen 6 ½ Jahre lang ausgehalten ohne zu Murren, ich habe Zaubertränke intensiver gelernt als jedes andere Fach weil ich überzeugen wollte, ich wollte zeigen dass auch ich als muggelstämmiges Mädchen gut bin, ich wollte Sie überzeugen... dass ich nicht nur ein kleines nerviges SCHLAMMBLUT bin..." Hermine brach ab.

Snape sagte nichts dazu und sie fuhr fort:

„Ich weiß dass ich gut bin, Professor, aber ich erwarte nicht, dass sie jeden Tag in Lobeshymnen über mich losbrechen. Ich weiß dass Sie Ihr Haus bevorzugen wo es nur geht und ich habe gelernt, damit zurechtzukommen, auch wenn es in mir manchmal brodelt und nach Gerechtigkeit schreit. Ich will doch nur, dass Sie mir vielleicht auch einmal ein Nicken schenken wenn der Trank in Ordnung ist oder vielleicht eine kleine Hilfestellung wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe... oh ja, auch das kann vorkommen. Manchmal sitze ich stundenlang bis in die Nacht vor meinem Zaubertränkebuch und versuche komplizierte Inhalte zu verstehen und alleine zu erarbeiten weil ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht helfen würden wenn ich Sie fragen würde...ich hatte mich so auf diese Spezialstunden gefreut... und... und dann wurden sie der Horror..."

Hermine brach erneut ab und traute sich nicht, ihrem Professor in die Augen zu schauen, zu viel von ihren eigenen Gefühlen hatte sie ihm gerade freigelegt, mehr als sie je vorhatte.

„Heute nach der Stunde wollte ich so schnell wie möglich verschwinden doch Malfoy hielt mich zurück. Er beleidigte mich und schimpfte mich wieder einmal als Schlammblut und... und... dann küsste er mich. Ich wollte mich wehren doch ich schaffte es nicht mich zu befreien... er schob seine Zunge zwischen die meinige und seine rechte Hand war unter meinen Pulli gerutscht und lag auf meiner Brust... doch mir gelang es nicht ihn fortzustoßen, ich konnte auch nicht schreien... ich biss ihm auf die Zunge und er ließ endlich los. Er beschimpfe und erniedrigte mich auf eine Weise, wie nur er es kann. Ich... – ich zog meinen Zauberstab und drohte ihm, ich sagte er dürfe sich nicht mehr an mir vergreifen... doch er schimpfte mich aufs Neue als Schlammblut... ich wollte ihm den Crucio auf den Hals jagen... dann kamen Sie"

Tränen liefen Hermine über die Wangen und sie bemerkte nicht wie Snape sich erhob und neben sie auf das Sofa setzte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte sie zu sich herum. Völlig verzweifelt sah Hermine zu ihm auf... sah in seine kohlrabenschwarzen Augen...

„Miss Granger – Hermine. Hör mir bitte zu….es tut mir leid, sehr leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe, auch wenn du das jetzt nicht glauben kannst, ich wollte das nicht. Ich kann nicht erklären warum ich mich so verhalte, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Ich hoffe du kannst mich verstehen, Hermine, aber ich habe gelernt, meine Gefühle zurückzuhalten... zu unterdrücken. Ich rede mit dir gerade offener als mit den meisten Menschen ausgenommen vielleicht Albus. Bitte vertrau mir, Hermine."

Snape sah sie an und Hermine nickte leicht.

„Was Malfoy dir angetan hat war eine Schweinerei, das gebe ich zu. Ich hätte das nicht von ihm gedacht, auch wenn ich dich vor ihm gewarnt habe. Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen, Hermine, vermutlich besser verstehen als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst... aber bitte versuche dich unter Kontrolle zu halten, so etwas darf nicht noch einmal passieren..."

Etwas abrupt stand Snape auf. „Ich denke es ist besser wenn du nun gehst, Hermine. Diese... Aussprache wenn wir sie so nennen, war für uns beide wahrscheinlich ziemlich erschöpfend. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du heute Abend kommst – mit deinem Aufsatz, von dem ich nicht verlange, dass du ihn heute Nachmittag noch weiter schreibst. Auf Wiedersehen."

Hermine nickte und stand auf. Noch immer schwirrten ihr Snapes Sätze im Ohr herum... ...vermutlich besser verstehen als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst...

„Danke, Professor, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen" murmelte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Snape nickte kaum merklich.

„Bis heute Abend dann"

Und nach einem leisen „Ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie Ihren Freunden nichts davon erzählen würden" von Snape und einem unmerklichen Nicken von Seiten Hermines war sie zur Kerkertür hinaus gegangen.


	21. Chapter 21

Die anderen Fächer, also VgddK und Verwandlung, ließ Hermine an diesem Tag sausen. Das war zwar sonst so gar nicht ihr Stil – eher im Gegenteil- aber sie brauchte einfach etwas Zeit um sich wieder zu beruhigen und sich über ihre Gefühle einig zu werden die sich gerade in ziemlich ungeordnetem Zustand befanden.

Malfoy hatte versucht sie zu küssen bzw. hatte es auch getan. Nur die Frage: Wollte er tatsächlich etwas von ihr, wollte er sich einfach für diesen verflixten Schneeball rächen oder wollte er sie vor Snape blamieren? Oder suchte er ein bisschen „Abwechslung"? Nein, nicht mit ihr! Sie hasste Malfoy geradezu – auch wenn sie ihn nicht ganz so schlimm fand wie Harry und Ron es taten – und das würde sich auch nicht ändern.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Hermine dem zweiten Thema auf ihrer gedanklichen Liste zu. Snape. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so reden hören, schon gar nicht mit einer Schülerin, noch dazu einer Gryffindor. Hermine war ihm dankbar dafür, sehr dankbar sogar. Sie wusste nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich so um sie zu kümmern und sich ihr gegenüber sogar zu rechtfertigen, aber es musste ihm wichtig gewesen sein. Leise schmunzelte Hermine in sich hinein, sollte sie bei Snape doch eigentlich nichts mehr wundern weil seine Reaktionen sie schon so oft überrascht hatten in letzter Zeit. Doch dieses Mal war es etwas Besonderes gewesen, etwas war anders als sonst... er hatte ihr vertraut. Er hatte ihr, für seine Verhältnisse, sehr viele persönliche Dinge und Eigenschaften erzählt und gestanden. Und Hermine war dankbar dafür.

Räkelnd streckte sich die Gryffindor auf ihrem Bett aus. Irgendwie war heute ein komischer Tag. Zuerst hatte sie sich wie wild auf die Unterrichtsstunden gefreut, dann war sie herbe enttäuscht gewesen. Malfoy hatte sie angetatscht und sie hatte panisch reagiert woraufhin sie sich bei Snape ausheulte. Jetzt lag sie hier, ließ ihre Fächer sausen was ihr komischerweise egal war, und dachte an Snape. Snape! An ihn, den sie normalerweise immer nur mit sehr negativen Gefühlen assoziierte, dachte sie jetzt geradezu verständnisvoll und interessiert.

Eines musste sie zugeben: Interessiert hatte er sie schon immer ein wenig: Dunkel, Geheimnisvoll, Verschwiegen und außerdem einer der besten Zaubertrankbrauer der ganzen magischen Welt. Hermine hätte schon immer gerne hinter die Kulissen geschaut und diesen Menschen besser kennen gelernt, doch schon an ihrem ersten Schultag in der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts hatte sie bemerkt, dass dies scheinbar ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war und die Idee aufgegeben. Mit der Zeit hatte sie ihn hassen gelernt – hassen für die Ungerechtigkeit mit der er sie und ihre Freunde behandelte und für sein verachtendes Verhalten allen Leuten gegenüber, ausgenommen natürlich den Slytherins. Dies hatte sich ein wenig geändert als sie in der fünften Klasse erfahren hatte, dass Snape ein Spion Dumbledores war - und als er letztes Jahr einen großen Beitrag zur Vernichtung Lord Voldemorts geleistet hatte, war sie so weit, ihn wieder möglichst gleichgültig und ohne Hass betrachten zu können.

Und nun sah sie ihn sogar eher positiv! Sachen gab es...

Seufzend stand Hermine aus dem Bett auf. Sie musste noch zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gehen und sich dort entschuldigen, schließlich konnte sie trotz allem nicht ohne Grund dem Unterricht fernbleiben. Sie würde eben starke Kopfschmerzen angeben, was ja auch teilweise den Fall gewesen war.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, wurde sie auch gleich von Poppy in Empfang genommen. „Da bist du ja, Hermine, endlich bist du gekommen! Wie geht es dir? Tut dir dein Kopf sehr weh und ist dir noch übel? Aber das werden wir gleich haben, keine Angst, leg dich einfach schon einmal hin, ich komme gleich nach", prasselte ein Wortschwall auf eine völlig verdutzte Hermine herab.

Übel? Ihr? Und woher wusste die Medihexe eigentlich, dass es ihr nicht gut ging? Das konnte doch nur heißen, dass... und richtig.

„Professor Snape schickte mir eine Nachricht, dass es dir nicht gut geht und dich anscheinend starke Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit plagen. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst, schließlich habe ich Gegenmittel parat."

„Ähm" stammelte Hermine, dass hätte sie Snape gar nicht – schon wieder eine Überraschung- zugetraut. „Also, mir geht's eigentlich schon wieder ziemlich gut. Mir ist ähm... nicht mehr übel und die Kopfschmerzen sind auch schon zurückgegangen. Ich habe mich nach Zaubertränke hingelegt und muss dann wohl ...ähm... eingeschlafen sein, darum bin ich erst jetzt gekommen."

„Ach ja, die lieben Zaubertränke also einmal wieder, jaja, da sind schon viele Schüler mit Kopfschmerzen und anderen Problemen zu mir gekommen", plapperte Poppy aus Erfahrung weiter. „Da muss ich wohl einmal ein Wörtchen mit Severus reden. Das geht zu weit, wenn sogar die Schulsprecherin seinen Unterricht nicht mehr heil übersteht. Was hat er denn mit dir angestellt, Kindchen?"

„Ähm, nein uhhh äh – also nein, Professor Snape hat damit nicht im Geringsten zum tun, bitte, Sie brauchen nicht mit ihm zu sprechen. Es hat auch gar nichts mit Zaubertränke zu tun, mir ging es einfach insgesamt nicht gut", reimte sich Hermine erschrocken eine Ausrede zusammen. Das wäre ja wohl das letzte, wenn die Krankenpflegerin Snape jetzt auch noch einen Vortrag halten gehalten hätte, obwohl er so nett zur ihr war.

Doch für die Medihexe schien das Thema erledigt zu sein und Hermine wurde zusammen mit einer Phiole Anti – Kopfweh Trank und der Ermahnung sich zu schonen, entlassen.

Bald schon war es Zeit zu gehen und so machte sich die junge Frau zusammen mit ihrem halbfertigen Aufsatz auf in den Kerker.

Am Nachmittag hatte sie auch noch Ron und Harry erklären müssen, warum sie nicht in VgddK gewesen war, hatte ihnen aber die selbe Erklärung gegeben, die sie auch für Madame Pomfrey parat gehabt hatte. Die beiden würde sie sowieso nicht verstehen da sie Snape immer noch hassten wie die Pest – und außerdem hatte sie dem Professor versprochen nichts zu verraten.

Harry und Ron waren augenscheinlich mit der Antwort zufrieden gewesen und hatten sie, nachdem sie ihr noch lang und breit über die neuen Flüche der Verteidigung erzählt hatten, wieder in Ruhe in ihrem Zimmer gelassen.

Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem alten Steinboden wider als sie die Treppen hinunterstieg. Wie konnte Snape es nur aushalten, sich ständig in so einem „Loch" aufzuhalten? Fast ohne Fenster, ohne Licht und ohne Sonnenschein? Das war wohl auch etwas, was sie nie begreifen würde.

Langsam und bedächtig ging sie die letzten paar Schritte hinunter und klopfte an der Tür...

(Ich weiß, immer der selbe Cliffhanger! Danke auch für eure Reviews, ich freue mich über jedes einzelne. Und nocheinmal: Ich versuche Snape so realistisch wie möglich darzustellen, da ein realistischer Snape aber wohl keine Schwäche für Hermine Granger hätte und auch schlecht in eine humorvolle Geschichte eingebunden werden könnte, ist er wohl oder übel ein bisschen OOC. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ist Snape in Wirklichkeit sowieso anders, als wir alle denken, nicht wahr? **lach Viel Spaß noch beim Lesen!**)


	22. Chapter 22

Danke erst einmal für eure vielen Reviews, danke auch für das Lob und so weiter. Das motiviert mich weiterzuschreiben! Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich nicht auf jedes Review einzeln eingehe, dafür alleine bräuchte ich schon viel zu lange.

Nuya

Du hast Recht, vielleicht habe ich Snape im letzten Kapitel ein bisschen zu rasch „verändert", oder es ist zumindest so rübergekommen. Du hast aber sicher auch bemerkt, dass er sie am Schluss schon wieder gesiezt hat – für mich war das „Du" nur eine kleine Lösung auf Grund von Hermines Problem. Der Snape in meiner Geschichte hat sich wohl gefragt, was er mit einer heulenden Hermine am Besten machen könnte – und Vertrauen herstellen klappt auf einer Sie – Basis meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut. Aber trotzdem danke, ich werde daran denken! Übrigens sind die nächsten Kapitel schon grob fertig und es wird auch noch eine Snapesche Erklärung für sein Verhalten geben, zumindest im Ansatz.

„Oh mein Gott, was habe ich nur gemacht?" Severus Snape saß in einem seiner Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer und überdachte seinen Tag. Die letzten Stunden waren so wie die meisten anderen gewesen: Er hatte sich hinter seinem Pult aufgebaut und die Schüler waren hinter ihren Bänken zusammengeschrumpft, alles ganz gewöhnlich, inklusive ein paar geschmolzenen Kesseln von hirnlosen Dummköpfen. Nein, das was ihn beschäftigte war etwas ganz anderes und für ihn schier unverständlich. Wie hatte er sich nur zu so einer Handlung hinreißen lassen können? Er? Er, der stolz darauf war, sich nicht von Emotionen leiten zu lassen und die Kontrolle zu behalten, egal wann? Nun, das hatte er zumindest gedacht. Er hatte sich abgeschottet und niemandem einen Einblick in seine Seele gestattet, eine kleine Ausnahme war nur Albus. Aber einer Schülerin, Severus, wie konntest du nur? piepste eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Malfoy hatte er einer total verstörten Hermine Granger Zutritt in seine Gemächer erlaubt, mit seiner ausdrücklichen Einladung. Er hatte ihr TEE zubereitet und sich ihre Geschichte angehört. Warum? Er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt und sich sogar noch zu einer Erklärung hinreißen lassen. Warum? Warum hatte sie ihm das Gefühl gegeben, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen? Warum hatte er sich so gehen lassen, sie so nah an sich herangelassen, sehnte er sich denn so sehr nach menschlicher Gesellschaft? Sei kein Dummkopf, Severus, du warst schon immer gerne alleine piepste die Stimme trotzig in seinem Hinterkopf weiter. Nein, das stimmt nicht, du brauchst Gesellschaft widersprach eine andere.

Oh mein Gott, was sollte das werden? Ein Sprachduell? „Schluss da!" brüllte er laut und stand auf. Bei allem Durcheinander durfte er auch nicht vergessen, dass Hermine – nein, Miss Granger – sich heute Abend bei ihm einfinden würde.

Warum um Himmels Willen hatte er sie geduzt? Sie war eine Schülerin! Noch nie war ihm so etwas vorher passiert, warum dann heute? Und warum musste er andauernd an sie denken, warum war er so nett und zuvorkommend, warum hatte er sie nicht einfach stehen lassen können nach Malfoy? Warum hatte er sie nicht genauso verspottet wie alle anderen, in Tränen ausgebrochenen, Schüler? Sonst hatte er doch damit auch kein Problem, im Gegenteil, irgendwie tat es ihm sogar in seiner Seele gut. Er VERABSCHEUTE Tränen! Tränen bedeuten Weichheit, Weichheit bedeut Verletzbarkeit!

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf, er fand einfach keine Antwort auf die Fragen die ihn quälten. Es war mehr eine spontane Reaktion gewesen, ein Gefühl, das ihn übermannt hatte ohne dass er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte. Doch seit wann ließ ER sich von seinen Emotionen leiten?

„Herein" schallte Snapes tiefe Stimme durch die Tür und Hermine drückte den Griff hinunter.

„Guten Abend, Professor" Etwas verschüchtert blickte die Gryffindor zu ihm auf, schon wieder war sie sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Er hatte sie geduzt, ja, das war ihr sehr wohl aufgefallen. Aber gleich danach war er wieder zum Sie übergegangen, also hatte das wohl keine Bedeutung.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich" – gehorsam ließ sich Hermine auf den ihr zugewiesenen und mittlerweile gut bekannten Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie daran gedacht, ihren Aufsatz mitzubringen. Hier habe ich einige Bücher für Sie, die Ihnen gewiss helfen werden. Ich erwarte, dass Sie in einigen Stunden fertig sind und die sechs Rollen abgeben können."

Hermine nickte, es würde harte, sehr harte Arbeit werden, aber solange sie in den Büchern ausreichend Informationen fand würde sie es schaffen.

„Danke, Professor, ich schätze es sehr, dass Sie mir Zugang zu Ihren privaten Büchern verschaffen".

„Ich werde Sie die nächste Zeit alleine lassen, Miss Granger, ich hoffe das stört Sie nicht... –ein spöttisches Lächeln- Wenn Sie eine Frage haben, können Sie mir diese später stellen."

Die junge Frau nickte erneut zustimmend und begab sich auf die Suche durch die Bücher. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr wie Snape sich umdrehte und hinausging, auch sah sie nicht wie er noch einmal kurz im Türrahmen stehen blieb und sie betrachtete, so sehr war sie in ihre Bücher vertieft, die durchaus fesselnd geschrieben waren und sogar einen Schlaftrank interessant machen konnten. Doch vielleicht war das auch besser für sie, sonst hätte sie sich nur noch mehr gewundert...

Zwei Stunden später als der Zaubertrankmeister das Büro wieder betrat fand er Hermine tief über ihre Pergamente gebeugt sitzend und eifrig schreibend vor. Leise schmunzelte er in sich hinein, endlich durfte er auch einmal miterleben, was die meisten Lehrer einfach und schlicht als „Phänomen Bücherwurm" bezeichneten. Und Hermine – nein, MISS GRANGER, verdammt – entsprach dieser Bezeichnung wahrscheinlich stärker als jeder andere.

Vorsichtig trat er ein paar Schritte vorwärts – als kleiner Junge hätte er sich nun wohl vermutlich weiter angeschlichen und der Gryffindor ein lautes „Buuuhh" ins Ohr geschrieen... „Halt!" – Wo kam das denn jetzt her? Was interessierte ihn, was er in seiner Kindheit gemacht hätte? Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste wirklich nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los war... hastig räusperte sich.

Hermine erschrak trotz allem fürchterlich. Warum konnte er nicht ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein und ihr nicht so einen Schock versetzen? Nun mal halt, Mädchen, was hätte er denn sonst machen sollen? piepste eine kleine erzürnte Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf und Hermine musste ihr wohl oder übel Recht geben. Gott sei Dank war er nicht so kindisch wie Ron und Harry, die hätten ihr ein „BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH" ins Ohr gebrüllt und sie hätte einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen... aber das konnte man sich bei Snape nun wirklich nicht vorstellen!

„Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Professor, Ihre Bücher sind übrigens zauberhaft. So etwas bräuchte man in der Schulbibliothek auch – aber leider sind sie wohl nicht für den privaten Gebrauch gedacht gewesen. Ich habe ähm... 4 ½ Rollen fertig..." etwas stockend beende Hermine ihren Satz. Was sollte den Professor ihr Geschwätz schon interessieren? Er hatte ihr doch oft genug bewiesen, dass er keine „überflüssigen Informationen" benötigte...

Snape nickte und ließ sich wieder auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches, ihr gegenüber, über. Seine Seite – hastig versuchte Hermine die Blätter und Bücher die sie quer über den Schreibtisch verstreut hatte, in ihre Richtung zu schieben.

„Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören, Miss Granger, ich benötige hier keinen Platz, da ich nicht vorhabe, in Ihrer Gegenwart Schüleraufsätze zu korrigieren", schnarrte Snape.

Nickend unterließ Hermine ihre –ergebnislosen- Bemühungen ein bisschen Ordnung zu schaffen und steckte ihren Kopf wieder in das Buch. „Schlaftränke dürfen nicht regelmäßig oder in zu großen Mengen eingenommen werden, da sie das seelische Gleichgewicht des Menschen durcheinander bringen können. Bei Notfällen nehme man eine Abänderung des Trankes mit Apeteokryl..."

1 ½ Stunden später, es war genau 12.22 Uhr nachts, lehnte sich eine todmüde und äußerst erschöpfte Hermine glücklich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück – sie hatte es geschafft! Sechs Rollen feine und säuberliche Arbeit mit perfektem Inhalt – besser hatte sie es auf jeden Fall nicht machen können. Doch nun war sie vollkommen k.o. ... ihre Beine fühlten sich an als ob sie sie keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tragen könnten und ihre Arme waren ebenfalls ziemlich lasch... hart fiel ihr Kopf auf die Tischplatte – der wohlverdiente Schlaf hatte sie übermannt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches wurde Snape von einem leisen Knall unsanft aus einen Gedanken gerissen. Fassungslos sah er auf die schlafende Gryffindor herab. Was fiel dem Mädchen denn ein? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach hier auf seinem Schreibtisch einschlafen! Na warte, da konnte sie etwas erleben!

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und wechselte die Seite des Tisches. Schon im Begriff sie anzuschreien und wachzurütteln, fiel sein Blick auf sechs säuberlich beschriebene Pergamentrollen die neben ihrem Kopf auf der Tischplatte lagen... sein Blick wurde etwas weicher. Sie hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft und zwar auch noch schneller als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Sechs Rollen waren keine Kleinigkeit, das wusste er, also musste sie die ganze Zeit lang äußerst konsequent und schnell gearbeitet haben, ohne Pause oder Unterbrechung... wieder blickte er auf die schlafende Gryffindor hinab. Was sollte er denn nun mit ihr machen? Seine Wut war angesichts ihrer Meisterleistung verschwunden. Er konnte sie unmöglich hier liegen lassen, das war klar. Aber er bezweifelte auch sehr, dass sie den Weg bis zu ihrem Zimmer oder bis zum Gryffindorturm schaffen würde ohne unterwegs einzuschlafen...

Seufzend richtete er sich auf. Da blieb nur eine Möglichkeit oder besser gesagt zwei. Doch die eine war so absurd dass er nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendete. Er konnte unmöglich eine Schülerin in seinen Räumen übernachten lassen! Also dann doch lieber die andere...

Sanft beugte er sich über ihre Schulter und rüttelte sie ein bisschen. „Aufwachen, Miss Granger, bitte, tun Sie mir den Gefallen".

Hermine, die gerade noch durch die schöne Traumwelt geflogen war, wurde wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. „... tun Sie mir den Gefallen"

Sie war tatsächlich auf Snapes Schreibtisch eingeschlafen! Das konnte doch nicht sein... und doch hätte sie alles darum gegeben, ihren Kopf einfach wieder auf die Tischplatte legen zu können und wieder in der Traumwelt zu versinken...

„Miss Granger!" – Hastig schreckte Hermine erneut hoch.

„Tut... tut mir leid, Professor, ich bin nur so schrecklich müde..." fing Hermine mit schleppender Stimme an zu sprechen. Verdammt, sie war gerade auf Snapes Schreibtisch eingeschlafen, sie musste sich zusammenreißen! „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich war vollkommen machtlos dagegen"

„Ist gut, Miss Granger, wenigstens sind Sie mit dem Aufsatz fertig geworden. Miss Granger, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich Sie nun zu Ihren Räumen begleiten."

Zu meinen Räumen? Er will mich begleiten? Nun ja, du würdest sonst wohl gleich an der nächsten Ecke wieder einschlafen piepste die kleine schadenfrohe Stimme in ihrem Gehirn. Außerdem ist die Sperrstunde längst vorbei, du DÜRFTEST gar nicht mehr alleine unterwegs sein!

Ergeben nickte Hermine, dagegen unternehmen konnte sie sowieso nichts, und eigentlich war es ja auch sehr nett von ihrem Professor. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sie anschreien würde und ihr noch ein paar Wochen nachsitzen aufgebrummt hätte... und er hatte nicht einmal ein Wort darüber verloren!

Etwas schwankend stand sie auf um sich gleich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen zu lassen, sie war einfach zu müde! ...etwas erstaunt sah sie Snape auf sie zukommen, was wollte er denn? Noch erstaunter war sie, als er sie unter den Achseln griff und hochzog um dann eine ihrer Hände in seine zu nehmen um sie aus dem Raum hinauszuführen! Verunsichert blickte sie zu seinem Gesicht auf doch in seinen Augen war wieder einmal nichts zu lesen...

Schweigend legten sie den Weg zurück, Hermine war auch viel zu müde um lange Reden zu schwingen, ohne den Professor hätte sie es sowieso nie geschafft in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen. Gott sei Dank schien es ihm nichts auszumachen, mit ihr durch die Gänge zu streifen und sie in den Kurven rechtzeitig abzufangen bevor sie gegen ihn prallte... fast apathisch setzte Hermine einen Fuß vor den anderen, um dann endlich vor ihrer Zimmertür, besser gesagt vor dem Porträt vor ihrem Zimmer, zu stehen. Hatte Snape denn gewusst, wo sie wohnte? Wahrscheinlich musste er das wissen, weil sie Schülersprecherin war...

Snape räusperte sich.

„Oh... äh, vielen Dank, Professor Snape, ohne Sie hätte ich das vermutlich nie geschafft, Danke, dass sie ihre Zeit für mich geopfert haben... obwohl es sicher nicht sehr angenehm war..." Hermine dachte an die vielen Kurven...

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger" antwortete Snape, ohne auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich Sie morgen pünktlich zum Joggen erwarte!"

Ergeben nickte die Gryffindor, murmelte ein „Schlafen Sie gut" und verschwand in ihrem Reich um sich gleich aufs Bett fallen zu lassen und einzuschlafen.

Snape hingegen stand vor ihrer Tür und starrte ihr nach bis das Porträt – ein schrulliger Grindeloh – ihn anmeckerte, was er noch hier verloren habe.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging in die andere Richtung davon, zurück zu seinen Räumen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine – Miss Granger – sowieso alles nicht mehr richtig mitbekommen, sonst wäre es ihr viel peinlicher gewesen. Jede Kurve hatte sie sich förmlich an ihn gekrallt um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren... sie war wirklich schon SEHR müde gewesen... doch das Allerkomischste war, das es ihm überhaupt nichts ausgemacht hatte – eher im Gegenteil... er hatte es fast... genossen!

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte der Tränkemeister den Kopf, wahrscheinlich war auch er mittlerweile zu müde, um klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Langsam legte er die letzten paar Meter zurück und betrat seine Privaträume.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel

Tina

Sicher, Hermine hätte das Geschenk wohl auch per Post verschicken können, aber das wäre doch ziemlich langweilig gewesen, nicht wahr? Beim Wichteln geht's ja besonders darum, dass man es irgendwo verstecken muss und der andere bemerkt nichts davon – auf jeden Fall beim Wichteln, dass ich kenne. Und ich würde es ziemlich langweilig finden, wenn alle Schüler einfach ihre Geschenke verschicken würden. Aber du hast Recht, wahrscheinlich hätte ich das bei den Regeln noch vermerken müssen.

„Hallo"

Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Klar, Snape legt Gefühle frei. Aber ich habe noch einmal ein bisschen nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass Snape durchaus nicht immer der kühle und berechnende Mensch ist für den man ihn hält, er lässt sich in J.K Rowlings Büchern auch von Emotionen leiten, wenn auch vor allem von Wut und Hass. Sicher hast du Recht, der Snape von J.K. Rowling würde nie einer Schülerin irgendetwas vertrauliches erzählen, aber er würde sich auch nicht in eine Schülerin verlieben, nicht wahr? Und irgendwie müssen sie ja zusammenkommen und da ich nicht so der Fan bin von Heiratsgesetzen und Liebestränken muss es ja auch von alleine gehen. So, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, hier geht's weiter:

„Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

and I owe it all to you"

Müde räkelte sich Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Ein magischer Musikwecker war wohl doch immer noch besser als der alte Muggelwecker von ihren Eltern, den sie bis jetzt immer benutzt hatte. Aber nichts desto trotz war sie nun gezwungen, ihre warme, sichere Höhle – denn das war das Bett aus Hermines Sicht immer – verlassen, schließlich würde in einer guten halben Stunde ein Snape im Jogginganzug auf sie warten.

Moment mal – Snape!

Gestern Abend…. Sie hatte ihren Aufsatz über den Schlaftrank fertig geschrieben und es war spät geworden….sehr spät...und dann, was war dann?

Bruchstückweise kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wieder zurück.

Hermine war eingeschlafen, auf seinem Schreibtisch...und dann hatte er sie zu ihrem Zimmer begleitet. OH NEIN!

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr besonders gut an den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer erinnern, auch nicht an ihr Verhalten, doch sie kannte sich gut genug um zu wissen dass sie sich wahrscheinlich richtig unmöglich verhalten hatte. Wenn sie müde war, war dagegen eigentlich fast nichts zu machen...einmal hatte Ron sie zu ihrem Zimmer begleiten müssen, nach einer langen Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Damals, es war vor zwei Jahren, stieg eine Party weil Gryffindor die Slytherins bei dem entscheidenden Quidditchmatch geschlagen hatte und sie hatte sich am Schluss kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Ron hatte sich schließlich angeboten und hatte sie den Weg zu ihren Räumen geführt...sie selbst wäre dazu sicher nicht mehr fähig gewesen. Am nächsten Tag kam er dann und hatte sich lauthals beschwert, dass er für den Weg ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gebraucht hatte weil sie in jeder Kurve das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, schließlich hätte er sie stützen müssen. Hermine hatte von alldem nichts mitbekommen. Doch was, wenn sie sich gestern Nacht genauso verhalten hatte? Bei Snape!

Das wirst du wohl oder übel noch früh genug herausfinden, Mädchen, wahrscheinlich solltest du zuerst einmal die Punktegläser von Gryffindor begutachten, wenn du eine Antwort auf deine Frage haben willst flüsterte eine hämische Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Ach, sei still" murmelte die Angesprochene während sie sich langsam und mit gequältem Gesicht erhob, im Moment konnte sie sich sicherlich etwas anderes vorstellen, als Joggen zu gehen. Schlafen, zum Beispiel...

Zu Guter Letzt stand Hermine dann aber doch pünktlich um 7.30 vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro, doch gerade als sie im Begriff war, anzuklopfen, wurde diese auch schon von innen aufgerissen und ein äußerst aufgebrachter Snape stürmte heraus. War sie denn so unerträglich gewesen? Doch nein, das musste etwas ernsteres gewesen sein, sonst hätte er sicherlich nicht so reagiert...

„Professor?" fragte sie zögernd und ging ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung.

„Miss Granger" Snape nickte ihr zu, seine Emotionen nun wieder gut hinter der üblichen steinernen Fassade versteckt gehalten. „Kommen Sie!"

Mit großen Schritten strebte er dem mittlerweile schon bekannten Ausgang zu, natürlich ohne sich zu vergewissern ob sie ihm folgte und ohne Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Warum hätte er sich auch vor einer Schülerin erklären müssen, besonders wenn diese Schülerin eine besserwisserische Gryffindor namens Hermine Granger war? Bitterkeit stieg in Hermine auf, sie hasste es einfach mehr als alles andere, derart ignoriert zu werden.

Außerhalb des Schlosses schien Snape immer noch nicht bereit zu sein, ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln und fing, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zu gönnen, an, zu joggen.

Na super, das kann ja heiter werden grummelte sie Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf, die sich mit der Zeit wohl immer selbstständiger machte, früher war sie der Gryffindor nie so stark aufgefallen. Und doch musste sie zustimmen, ja, das konnte heiter werden, Snape tat so als wäre sie nicht anwesend und würdigte sie keines Blickes während er unbeirrt joggend dem geschlängelten Weg folgte.

Als weitere 10 Minuten ohne Konversation vergingen, wurde Hermine langsam mulmig zu Mute. Was, wenn sie doch die Ursache von Snapes Zorn war und er auf eine Entschuldigung wartete? Auf die Punktegläser hatte sie auch nicht mehr geschaut...sollte sie sich entschuldigen? Aber dann würde er sie sicher nur anfahren, weil ihr das nicht früher eingefallen war...

„Professor?" Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich fragend in die ihrigen.

„Sir, ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass sie mich zu meinen Räumen zurückbegleitet hatten... und... außerdem möchte ich mich für mein Verhalten gestern Nacht entschuldigen, es war nicht richtig, einfach einzuschlafen, auf ihrem Schreibtisch, sicher war es Ihnen ziemlich unangenehm..."

Kurz wartete sie auf seine Reaktion, doch da diese ausblieb, redete sie weiter.

„Außerdem möchte ich mich für mein mit Sicherheit unmögliches Verhalten gestern Nacht entschuldigen, als Sie mich zu meinen Räumen begleiteten. Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern, doch ich hoffe, dass es für Sie nicht zu... ähm... unangenehm war."

Mädchen, du wiederholst dich, wieder die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Miss Granger, Sie wiederholen sich" bestätigte dies nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch Snape. „Sie hätten sich nicht bedanken brauchen, jeder Lehrer hätte hier das Selbe getan, das ist sozusagen Teil meines Berufs."

Und mit diesen Worten fiel er wieder zurück ins Schweigen und ließ eine verwirrte Hermine alleine mit ihren Gedanken und Fragen. Warum hätte sie sich nicht bedanken sollen? Sie hätte sich bei jedem Lehrer bedankt, der ihr geholfen hätte, das war nun einfach einmal höflich. Und dass es für ihn total normal war, schlafende Schülerinnen in seinem Büro aufzuwecken und dann zu ihren Räumen zu führen, konnte sie auch nicht so recht glauben, genauso wenig wie das für die anderen Lehrer zutraf. Also was hatte er dann für ein Problem? Warum hatte er ihren Dank nicht angenommen, wie es jeder andere getan hätte?

Weil er nicht wie jeder andere ist, darum eben. Hast du das denn noch nicht bemerkt? Schalt deinen Verstand ein, Mädchen Grrrr.

Aber die Stimme in ihrem Kopf hatte ja, so nervig sie auch war, Recht. Snape war einfach nicht so wie die anderen... und warum nicht? Immer noch schweigend hinter ihm her laufend, sammelte Hermine in Gedanken auf die Schnelle einmal alle Informationen, die sie über ihren Zaubertrankprofessor besaß. Zu einem war er Spion für Dumbledore gewesen und hatte sich, oft unter Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben, als Voldemort zurückkehrte, bei den Todessertreffen wieder unter sie gemischt um die Informationen zu sammeln, mit denen es der Zaubererwelt schließlich möglich geworden war, Voldemort zu besiegen. War er deshalb anders? Wahrscheinlich, hatte er doch mehr Leid gesehen als die meisten Menschen. Doch warum hatte er sich dann in jungen Jahren dem dunklen Lord überhaupt angeschlossen!

Frustriert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, aus diesem Mann konnte wirklich niemand schlau werden!

„Warum schütteln Sie ihren Kopf, Miss Granger?" Das also hatte er nun wieder mitbekommen! Warum musste er denn gerade jetzt auf sie achten?

„Den Kopf schütteln Menschen meistens genau dann, wenn sie etwas nicht wollen und wissen, Professor", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Seine Reaktion fiel nicht sehr viel anders aus, als sie erwartet hatte: Spöttisch eine Augenbraue heraufziehend reduzierte er Gryffindors Hauspunkte um eine beträchtliche Summe.

„Miss Granger, hüten Sie ihre Zunge. ICH weiß, wie Sie hoffentlich wissen, sehr wohl, was es bedeutet den Kopf zu schütteln und SIE wissen auch ganz genau, dass ich eigentlich etwas anderes von Ihnen erfahren wollte. Nun, was war der Grund für ihr – nennen wir es einmal – Unverständnis?"

Das Blut stieg in Hermines Kopf auf, die Wahrheit konnte sie ihm natürlich unmöglich sagen, wenn sie nicht Gryffindors Hauspunkte gänzlich verlieren und sich selbst das restliche Jahr lang mit Strafstunden abquälen wollte.

„Ähm, ist nicht so wichtig, Professor, ich dachte nur gerade über das Verhalten meiner Eltern nach, sie sind manchmal so komisch seitdem sie wissen, dass ich eine Hexe -"

„LÜGEN.SIE.MICH.NICHT.AN!" unterbrach Snape sie mit heftiger Stimme, erschrocken zuckte Hermine zurück. Wusste er etwas, was sie gedacht hatte? Doch nein, das konnte nicht sein, schließlich hätte sie es doch gespürt, wenn er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen wäre, oder etwa nicht? Und außerdem war das wahrscheinlich sogar unerlaubt...

„Oh nein, Miss Granger, ich habe keinen einzigen ihrer Gedanken gelesen, nur kann ich sehr gut erkennen, ob mir jemand die Wahrheit mitteilt oder nicht, und Sie tun es nicht!"

„Ähm, tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich – ich kann Ihnen unmöglich sagen, was ich gerade gedacht habe, das ist sehr –ähm- privat. Bitte, verstehen Sie doch, Sie würden mich hassen dafür!"

Doch Snape schien sich nicht um ihre Worte zu kümmern, im Gegenteil, er wurde langsamer und steuerte auf eine kleine Parkbank zu, die gerade aus dem Boden aufgestiegen war, ideal für eine „kleine Rast" und zum „gemütlichen Plaudern". „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger"

„Aber Sir, ich muss bald wieder im Schloss sein... bitte"

„SETZEN SIE SICH! Sofort!" Nun klang Snapes Stimme wieder so furchteinflößend wie im Unterricht – man konnte einfach nicht widersprechen- und Hermine begab sich schleunigst hinüber auf die Bank, Snape setzte sich neben sie.

Was sie nur gedacht hat? Warum sollte ich sie hassen? eine kleine fragende Stimme geisterte durch Severus Hinterkopf während er versuchte, nach außen sein übliches, furcheinflößendes Schulimage zu zeigen.

„Ich... ich..." Hermine brach ab. „ICH KANN SIE NICHT FRAGEN!" schrie sie hysterisch. Warum sah er es nicht einfach ein und ließ sie gehen?

„Sie wollten mich etwas FRAGEN?" Snape sah sie entgeistert an, mit dem hatte er zuallerletzt gerechnet. Eher hätte er sich gedacht, dass sie gerade wieder an Potter und Weasley gedacht hatte, oder wie sie mit den beiden über ihn hergezogen hatte – irgendetwas in der Art. Aber fragen?

„Ja, aber ich hätte Sie nie in Echt gefragt!" murmelte Hermine verzweifelt. „Es, Sir, es ist viel zu privat und Sie würden mich wirklich hassen dafür..."

„Miss Granger" antwortete der Angesprochene bedrohlich, „ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Fragen Sie!"

„Warum haben Sie sich den Todessern angeschlossen, damals?" flüsterte Hermine, unfähig, ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden. Und das erste Mal sah sie seine Fassade bröckeln. Emotionen waren zu erkennen, Hass, Wut, Unverständnis, ... Trauer?

„Das, Miss Granger, werde ich Ihnen sicherlich nicht erzählen, Ihnen nicht und auch allen anderen nicht. Gehen Sie nun – und teilen Sie Dumbledore mit, dass mein Unterricht heute nicht stattfindet, weil ich mich –ähm- nicht wohl fühle."

Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihren Zaubertrankprofessor an. Alles hätte sie erwartet, dass er sie anschreien würde, sie beschimpfen würde, wirklich alles. Aber nicht das. Nicht, dass er ihr mit so ausdrucksloser Stimme antworten würde, mit so ausdruckloser, ... trauriger Stimme. Und jetzt würde er auch noch den Unterricht ausfallen lassen, wegen ihr und ihrer Frage... warum hatte sie nicht einfach gelogen? Weil er es wieder gewusst hätte, Mädchen

„Professor, es tut mir unendlich leid, ich wollte nicht... ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten, bitte glauben Sie mir das... ich hätte nicht fragen dürfen, ich weiß, aber Sie ließen mir keine andere Möglichkeit... es tut mir so leid..."

„MISS GRANGER! Sparen Sie sich ihr Gestotter und hauen Sie ab!"

„Aber, Sir..."

„GEHEN!SIE!" schrie Snape, der mittlerweile aufgesprungen war. „GEHEN SIE!"

Langsam stand Hermine auf und wandte sich um. Snape folgte ihr nicht und so machte sie sich niedergeschlagen und erschüttert auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss...


	24. Chapter 24

Danke für eure vielen Reviews, ihr seid super! Die Antwort auf eure Fragen kommen dann nach und nach in den nächsten Kapiteln, keine Angst!

Im Schloss angekommen, trat Hermine zügig den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters an. Als Schülersprecherin wusste sie Gott sei Dank die Passwörter für den Wasserspeier und immer wenn Dumbledore es änderte, bekam sie eine Nachricht zugeschickt. Hermine war sehr dankbar dafür, ohne die kleinen Mitteilungen hätte sie sich Dumbledores Passwörter – in der Form von „Zitronendrops", „Amaranthwaffeln" und „Apfel-Zimt-Eis mit Seidentofu" – nie merken können und würde jedes Mal verloren vor dem Wasserspeier stehen und alle Süßspeisen herunterrasseln, die ihr einfallen würden.

„Cassata siciliana" – eine Art Biskuit – Torte, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte – und der große Wasserspeier schwang auf und erlaubte ihr Zutritt in Dumbledores Reich. Staunend sah die Gryffindor sich um – auch wenn sie besonders seit letztem Jahr schon öfter hier war, fand sie die Gestaltung der Räumlichkeiten des Direktors immer wieder faszinierend und wunderschön. Die Decke war natürlich verzaubert, wie in der großen Halle, und Schneeflocken fielen sanft auf sie herab, ohne sie jedoch wirklich zu erreichen. Überall hingen große Porträts von bekannten Zauberern und Hexen, einige davon zwinkerten ihr leicht zu während andere noch tief und fest in ihrem Rahmen schlummerten und sich nicht von ihrer Anwesenheit stören ließen. In jeder Ecke standen auf goldenen Sockeln große Eiskristalle die schöner funkelten als Diamanten und in der Mitte des Vorraumes war eine riesiger Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt worden.

Hastig riss sich Hermine von diesem Bild des inneren Friedens und Harmonie los und durchquerte den Raum bis sie vor Dumbledores Bürotür stand – schließlich hatte sie jetzt wichtigeres zu tun.

„Herein, Miss Granger, kommen Sie"

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore" grüßte Hermine den Direktor freundlich und überlegte sich im Stillen, wie sie alles erklären sollte, schließlich wusste er ja nicht, dass sie und Snape morgens joggen gingen, ebenso wenig wie er wusste, dass sie dem Zaubertrankprofessor ein Buch für Morgenmuffel geschenkt hatte.

„Womit kann ich dienen, Hermine?" fragte Dumbledore da auch schon während er sie auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch verwies. Leise grinste die Gryffindor, schon letztes Jahr hatte sie dem Direktor angeboten, sie doch beim Vornamen zu nennen und trotzdem fiel es ihm immer erst nach einer Weile wieder ein.

Das Schmunzeln schwand jedoch aus ihrem Gesicht, so schnell wie es gekommen war, das Thema das sie jetzt ansprechen musste, war schließlich alles andere als erheiternd.

„Professor, also, ähm... Professor Snape beauftragte mich, Ihnen zu sagen, dass er heute ähm..."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihr Gestotter mit einer raschen Handbewegung.

„Was hat Severus Ihnen erzählt, Hermine, und warum gerade Ihnen?"

Hermine holte tief Atem. „Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass er heute nicht unterrichten kann"

„Nicht unterrichten, wieso das denn? Bitte Hermine, es ist wichtig für mich, es gab vorher in seinem Büro einen kleinen ärgerlichen Zwischenfall und es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass ich alles erfahre."

Eine kurze Pause – „Ich verspreche auch, keine Geheimnisse zu verraten oder weiterzugeben, sofern es welche geben sollte" fügte er dann mit zwinkernden Augen hinzu.

Hermine nickte ergeben, ähnliches hatte sie sich auch schon gedacht, Dumbledore ließ sich nie so einfach abspeisen; warum sollte heute auch eine Ausnahme sein?

„Gut Professor, ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen, was ich weiß. Erst einmal fing alles damit an, dass ich Snape – ähm, Professor Snape – als meinen Wichtel zog. Ich bekam einen Zettel mit seinen Charaktereigenschaften und entschied mich für ähm... ein Muggelbuch, „Frisch und Glücklich in den Morgen". Es gelang mir, ihm das Geschenk ungesehen unterzujubeln, doch unglücklicherweise befand sich im Buch ein Brief meiner Mutter an mich, den ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, ich war zu dieser Zeit ja gerade noch in der Krankenstation."

„Jaja, genau, nach dem Zusammenprall mit Severus" lächelte Dumbledore.

„Nun gut, meine Mutter schrieb ziemlich ausführlich darüber, wie toll sie den Gedanken doch finde, dass man hier in Hogwarts alte Muggelbräuche wieder zum Leben erwecken würde und sie ... sie schlug vor, dass ich meinem Wichtel doch helfen solle, also mit ihm joggen gehen solle und so weiter. Sie wusste natürlich nicht, dass es sich um einen Lehrer handelte. Professor Snape zeigte mir den Brief in einer meiner Strafstunden bei ihm, die ich mir auch noch eingehandelt hatte. Es war alles ziemlich – peinlich. Und dann... dann teilte er mir mit, dass ich von nun an die nächsten Wochen mit ihm joggen gehen werde, heute morgen war es das 2. Mal..."

„Interessant, interessant" unterbrach sie Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme, gab ihr aber einen Wink, fortzufahren.

„Heute Morgen behandelte mich Professor Snape sehr komisch, in Anbetracht der Sache, dass er sich gestern sogar ziemlich nett und zuvorkommend gegenüber mir verhalten hatte. Ich wollte gerade anklopfen, als er schon aus seinem Büro herauskam und mich beinahe erneut umrannte, er ignorierte mich vollkommen und schien ausgesprochen schlechter Laune zu sein. Wir liefen los und an seinem Verhalten änderte sich nichts und so drifteten meine Gedanken ein wenig ab – irgendwann kam ich auf Voldemort und auf die Schlacht und ich fragte mich, warum Professor Snape sich damals den Todessern überhaupt angeschlossen hatte. Natürlich wollte ich ihn nie persönlich fragen! Doch anscheinend habe ich den Kopf geschüttelt und er hat es gesehen, er wollte wissen, warum. Mein Versuch, ihn anzulügen, misslang vollkommen und ich sah mich gezwungen, ihm die Frage zu stellen, obwohl ich alles versucht habe, daran vorbeizukommen! Professor Snape –ähm- reagierte etwas seltsam, außerdem hieß er mich, zu Ihnen zu kommen und Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass es ihm nicht gut ginge. Den Rest kennen Sie."

Gespannt sah Hermine in den Direktor an, sicher konnte er sich eher etwas zusammenreimen als sie.

„Danke, Hermine, für den ausführlichen Bericht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, es war nicht deine Schuld und ich denke, dass Severus auch dieser Meinung ist. Das alles mag für dich jetzt wahrscheinlich äußerst verwirrend sein, aber so leid es mir auch tut, ich kann dir keine weiteren Informationen geben. Bitte erwähne den Vorfall auch niemandem gegenüber, auch nicht gegenüber deinen Freunden. Der Zaubertränke – Unterricht wird heute entfallen, aber nach dem Wochenende sollte Severus wieder vollständig auf den Beinen sein."

Etwas enttäuscht nickte die Gryffindor, sicher hatte sie sich etwas mehr erwartet.

„Hey, Mine, schon gehört? Zaubertränke fällt aus! Ein Freitag ohne Snape, so etwas gab's schon lange nicht mehr! Hey, freust du dich nicht?" schrie Ron ihr über die lärmenden Gryffindors am Frühstückstisch zu, er war anscheinend ganz aus dem Häuschen darüber.

„Doch doch Ron, ja, ich weiß es und ja, ich freue mich schon. Ich bin nur etwas ähm... müde, muss wohl zu spät ins Bett gegangen sein gestern Abend."

Das allerdings, Mädchen, oder hast du schon vergessen, wie du dich in jeder Kurve an ihn geklammert hast, vor lauter Müdigkeit? meldete sich die kleine hämische Stimme zu Wort. Ach, so schlimm wird's schon nicht gewesen sein, halt die Klappe fuhr Hermine sie in Gedanken an.

„Geht's dir nicht gut, Mine?" meldete sich nun auch Harry zu Wort, der anscheinend das Bedürfnis hatte, sich, angesichts ihrer etwas mürrischen Mine, ins Gespräch einzuschalten. Die beiden konnten manchmal schon richtig nervig sein mit ihrer übertriebenen Fürsorglichkeit und Aufdringlichkeit!

„Doch doch, Harry, es ist alles okay. Ich bin nur etwas müde" wiederholte Hermine brav ihren Satz und ließ die beiden dann alleine um sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde, Arithmantik, zu begeben.

Samstag, 7.20 Uhr 

Ich habe jetzt noch exakt 7 Minuten um mich zu entscheiden, ob ich zu Snape schauen will oder nicht, 3 Minuten brauche ich für den Weg in den Kerker. dachte eine hin- und hergerissene Hermine. Woher sollte sie denn auch wissen, ob Snape erwartete, dass sie auch am Wochenende mit ihm joggen ging oder nur an den Schultagen? Wenn sie nicht kam und er erwartete es, würde es eine gepfefferte Strafarbeit geben und darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Wenn sie aber kam und er ging nicht davon aus, würde sie seine Privatsphäre verletzen. Und wer wusste schon, wie er im Moment auf sie zu sprechen war? Gestern war er zu keiner der Mahlzeiten erschienen, so konnte sie seine Laune überhaupt nicht abschätzen.

7.25 Uhr: Sollte sie oder sollte sie nicht?

Ja, sie sollte. Sie würde sich einfach vor seine Bürotür stellen, die Joggingsachen wie gewohnt unter ihrer Schulrobe verborgen, und dann darauf warten, dass er kam – oder auch nicht. Aber wenn er nicht erschien, würde das wohl bedeuten, dass er nicht davon ausging, dass sie aufkreuzen würde und sie hätte so – oder so Gewissheit...

Leise stieg Hermine die Treppen in den Kerker hinab. Noch immer flogen Zweifel und Fragen in ihrem Kopf umher, aber ihre jetzige Lösung war wahrscheinlich die Beste, was hätte sie auch anderes machen können?

7.28 Uhr und sie stand vor seinem Büro, allerdings nicht ganz so wie sie erwartet hatte: Aus Snapes Büro schallten laute Stimmen zu ihr heraus, diejenige ihres Zaubertrankprofessors und die Dumbledores, anscheinend hatten sie es wegen der frühen Uhrzeit nicht für nötig gehalten, einen Stillschweige – Zauber über das Zimmer zu legen –

„Severus, du kannst nicht immer so tun, als wäre nichts los und als wäre alles so wie immer, es ist einfach zu gefährlich!"

„Albus, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich schon mit ganz anderen Sachen fertig geworden bin! Warum behandelst du mich immer wie ein rohes Ei? Ich war es gewohnt, gefährlich zu leben und ich denke nicht, dass meine Reaktionen und mein Können sich jäh verschlechtert hätten!"

Interessiert lauschte Hermine dem Gespräch, Neugier war schon immer eine Schwäche gewesen. Und wenn sich damit Snapes komisches Handeln und Verhalten endlich erklären lassen würde, sollte es ihr nur zu recht sein.

„... versteh doch. Ich sorge mich um dich, genauso auch wie die Anderen aus dem Lehrerkollegium. Ich habe mich auch schon früher gesorgt und es hat mich geschmerzt, dich dieser Gefahr immer wieder aussetzen zu müssen, doch es war notwendig: Das ist der Unterschied! Vor Voldemorts Niedergang war es notwendig, jetzt jedoch nicht mehr! Bitte, Severus, ich kann dich nicht zwingen, aber sei doch vernünftig, sicher ist es nur für eine kurze Weile. Und Weihnachten kannst du sowieso mit uns allen im Hauptquartier verbringen..."

„Ach hör auf mit diesem verdammten Weihnachtsfest! Du zwingst mich sozusagen, dort hin zu gehen, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit für mich ist, wieder nach draußen zu kommen! Aber komm nicht auf den Gedanken, mich weiterhin so manipulieren zu können! Wenn Lucius und Crabbe wieder hinter Gittern sitzen, dann..."

„Du stimmst also zu, Severus? Das ist erfreulich zu hören, danke Dir. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag!"

Hastig versuchte Hermine von der Tür wegzukommen und sich einen geeigneten Platz zum Verstecken zu suchen. Suchend schaute sie sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf einen alter Schrank ein paar Schritte rechts von ihr, schnell schlüpfte sie hinein. Von drinnen hörte sie Dumbledore vorbeigehen, ein kleines Lied summend, schließlich war es als „Sieger" hervorgegangen.

Als die akute Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, vorüber war, traute sich Hermine wieder aus dem Schrank herauszutreten, nur um festzustellen, dass sie über und über mit merkwürdigem Gras bedeckt war, Mist, das hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt! Rasch schüttelte sie soviel davon ab, wie nur möglich und beseitigte den Rest mit dem Zauberstab. Vorsichtig tappe die Gryffindor an Snapes Tür vorbei und hätte es auch schon fest geschafft als – „MISS GRANGER!" – ihr Herz sank in die Hosentasche.

„Ja, Professor?" sie drehte sich um und sah sich einem aufgebrachten und zugleich misstrauisch blickendem Snape gegenüber: Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, Beine breit auseinander und fordernd –ärgerlich blickende Augen. Na super, das konnte etwas werden! Warum hatte er sie auch nur erwischen müssen?

„Wenn Sie mir bitte erklären würden, was sie um diese Uhrzeit vor meinem Büro zu suchen haben? Sie haben doch nicht etwa gelauscht?"

Stumm schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Professor, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie erwarten, dass ich auch am Wochenende zum Joggen komme oder nicht... und ich wollte mich vergewissern".

„Nun, wie Sie sehen, Miss Granger", antwortete der Zaubertrankmeister mit zynischer Stimme, „habe ich am Wochenende – vermutlich genau wie Sie- eindeutig besseres zu tun, als in aller Frühe Sport zu treiben. Trotzdem fühle ich mich natürlich geehrt, dass sie an mich gedacht haben und extra so früh aufgestanden sind, anstatt den - sicher wohlverdienten – Schlaf nachzuholen." Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott.

„Jawohl, Professor" seufzte Hermine mit ergebener Stimme, sie wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger riskieren.

Snape sah sie prüfend an.

„Darf ich Sie zu einer Tasse Kaffee einladen, Miss Granger?"

Waaaaas?

Hermine nickte...


	25. Chapter 25

‚Er hat mich eingeladen! Zu einer Tasse Kaffee! Snape!' In Hermines Kopf kreiste ein verwirrender Gedanke nach dem anderen umher und nichts schien einen Sinn zu ergeben oder auch nur im Entferntesten einen Zusammenhang zu besitzen. Warum sollte ihr Zaubertrankprofessor sie auch am frühen Morgen einladen, noch dazu obwohl er sie bestimmt nicht gerne gesehen hatte? Normalerweise war es nicht üblich in Hogwarts, dass Lehrer ihre Schüler an ihren Freizeitaktivitäten teilnehmen ließen oder diese eben in ihre privaten Räume einluden. Und dann gerade Snape? Was bei anderen Professoren schon beinahe ausgeschlossen war, schien ihr bei Snape immer ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Und nun war sie also bald schon das zweite Mal hier... – sofern er seinen Kaffee nicht im Büro trinken würde - obwohl sie sich an das erste Mal nicht wirklich gerne erinnerte, noch immer schmerzte sie die negative Erfahrung, die ihr Malfoy zugefügt hatte.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte, Miss Granger" riss Snape sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Außer natürlich, Sie haben es sich anders überlegt und wollen lieber zusammen mit ihren Gryffindor Freunden den Morgen verbringen. Entscheiden Sie sich!"

Abwartend stand er vor ihr, die Arme wie so oft um die Brust verschränkt, die weite Robe und der Umhang ließen nur vermuten, was sich für eine Figur darunter versteckte. Seine knapp schulterlangen, pechschwarzen Haare bildeten zwei Vorhänge um sein Gesicht und fielen auf beiden Seiten nieder, sein blasses Gesicht umrahmend. Die schwarzen Augen blickten auf sie herab, ließen aber nicht zu, dass man in ihnen las oder Informationen bezog.

„Doch, Professor Snape, ich würde gerne –ähm- mit Ihnen den Morgen verbringen" antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß, was sie selbst ziemlich erstaunte und ihr ein ein bisschen mulmiges Gefühl gab. Irgendwie faszinierte sie dieser Mann.

‚Hey, sie will mit dir frühstücken, Severus! Wie lange schon war das letzte Mal her, an dem jemand das zu dir gesagt hat, na?' lachte die hämische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf...

„Folgen Sie mir, Miss Granger" etwas harscher als beabsichtigt wiederholte er die Einladung und begann, sich in Richtung seiner Räume fortzubewegen. Kurz hatte er die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen, doch in seinem Büro Halt zu machen um sie nicht schon wieder in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten führen zu müssen, doch hatte er diese Idee schnell verworfen. Erstens wäre es reichlich unpersönlich und zu formell gewesen und zweitens war er sich nicht sicher, ob Albus noch irgendeine Notiz –die sie und alle anderen nicht im Mindesten etwas anging - hinterlassen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Hermine ihrem Zaubertranklehrer. ‚Folgen Sie mir, Miss Granger' und noch dazu in diesem Tonfall hatte ja fast geklungen als ob sie etwas ausgefressen hätte und auf dem Weg zur Strafarbeit war. Na ja, genau genommen hatte sie sich natürlich auch ungebührlich verhalten, sie hätte nicht lauschen dürfen... und doch war sie froh, dass sie es getan hatte, auch wenn ihr Kopf immer noch aus einem großen roten Fragezeihen bestand.

„Was schütteln Sie schon wieder den Kopf, Miss Granger? Haben Sie es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegt?" fuhr sie Snape in ärgerlichem Ton an. „Hätten Sie sich denn nicht früher entscheiden können? Na los, kehren Sie um!"

„Nein" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein? Was soll das heißen?" Snape musterte sie misstrauisch.

‚Hatten wir das nicht schon einmal? Warum denkt er auch ständig, ich würde meine Entscheidung jeden Augenblick rückgängig machen? So wenig von Ihnen selbst überzeugt, Professor?' Hermines Gedanken wirbelten herum.

„Nein, Professor Snape, heißt, dass ich mich nicht umentschlossen habe, sonst hätte ich es Ihnen auch mitgeteilt. Und da ich weiß, dass Sie es sowieso herausbekommen kann ich es Ihnen auch gleich sagen: Den Kopf habe ich nur deshalb geschüttelt, weil Sie plötzlich wieder so unfreundlich zu mir waren... ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich auf dem Weg zu einer Strafarbeit."

‚Mist, jetzt wird er mich gleich wieder ausladen! Verdammt sei die ewige Gryffindorsche Ehrlichkeit!'

„Es... es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Ich hatte keinesfalls vor, ihnen dieses Gefühl zu vermitteln. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken... an eine eher unfreundliche Sache" antwortete Snape jedoch mit leiser Stimme.

„Oh, an das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore wahrschein... – oh Nein, tut mir leid!"

‚Mist, Mist, Mist' Jetzt hatte sie sich schon wieder verplappert! Wieso musste ihr das auch gerade jetzt passieren? Warum hatte sie denn nicht auch ein bisschen besser aufpassen können, warum musste sie immer so voreilig sein? Gerade wollte Snape sie zum Kaffee einladen, jetzt konnte sie das wohl vergessen. Immerhin hatte sie gerade gestanden, an der Tür gelauscht zu haben!

„Ich denke, wir müssen reden, Miss Granger" antwortete Snape auch schon mit ziemlich eisiger Stimme. „Kommen Sie"

In seinen Räumen angekommen wies er sie in Richtung Tisch, der innerhalb eines Vierecks stand dass das Sofa bildete. Langsam setzte sich Hermine. Snape ließ sie seine nun ziemlich schlechte Laune auch spüren – völlig zu Recht jedoch, wie die Gryffindor befand. Sie würde es schließlich auch schlecht wegstecken, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass einer der Lehrer an ihrer Tür gelauscht hätte. Brrr, die alleinige Vorstellung war schon grauenhaft! Mist, was hatte sie nur getan?

In Gedanken versunken, hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie Snape sich in der Küche zu schaffen gemacht hatte und nun eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor ihr auf den Tisch stellte, etwas erschreckt sah sie zu ihm hoch, als er sich ihr gegenüber auf einem der Sessel niederließ.

„Was haben Sie gehört, Miss Granger?" Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr vor, um ihre Antwort besser aufnehmen zu können. „Erzählen Sie mir die Wahrheit, sonst werde ich sie mir auch ohne Erlaubnis von Ihnen holen, sicher hat Ihnen Potter erzählt, wie das geht. Und bei Eindringen in die Privatsphäre eines Professors erfreulicherweise sogar noch gesetzlich erlaubt," fuhr er mit sarkastischer Stimme fort. „Und sparen sie sich Entschuldigungen und alles andere, was Schülern immer gerne einfällt und nennen sie mir die Fakten." Der Schluss klang schon bedrohlich, nein, Hermine hatte nicht vor, ihn anzulügen!

„Lucius Malfoy und Crabbe sind ausgebrochen, aus Askaban, vermute ich einmal," fing Hermine an, mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie dürfen Sie Hogwarts nicht verlassen und darum ist das Weihnachtsfest im Grimmauldplatz die einzige Möglichkeit für Sie, dies zu machen – zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, denke ich." sie stoppte.

„Miss Granger, Sie klingen gefährlich nach Albus. War das alles, was Sie verstanden haben?" – Hermine nickte.

„Sie sind nicht wütend auf mich? Sie geben mir keine Strafarbeiten, versuchen nicht, mich aus der Schule zu werfen, ziehen Gryffindor nicht alle Hauspunkte ab?" brachte sie ungläubig hervor.

Snape sah sie lange an – eine direkte Antwort blieb er ihr jedoch schuldig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das angemessen wäre, Miss Granger, ich hätte einen Stillschweige Zauber über meinen Raum legen müssen. Trinken Sie." Und er wies auf Ihren Kaffee.

„Lucius und Crabbe sind aus Askaban ausgebrochen, Sie haben Recht. Leider wissen die beiden nun, dass ich ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt Albus meine Loyalität geschenkt habe, was mich in ziemlich große Gefahr bringt, da sie es nun vielleicht auf mich abgesehen haben. Da Hogwarts sicher ist, darf ich das Schloss nicht verlassen... was mich natürlich enorm einschränkt. Ich hoffe nur, die Auroren arbeiten schnell und zuverlässig... auf längere Zeit kann ich diesen Zustand nicht hinnehmen." Snape hörte auf zu sprechen.

Warum hatte er ständig das Bedürfnis, der Gryffindor sein Herz auszuschütten? Hah, wie das klang. Als ob er überhaupt eines hätte... hätte er es, hätte er den größten Fehler seines Lebens niemals begangen... er hätte sich nie den Todessern angeschlossen und hätte weder gefoltert, noch getötet, noch wäre er vor Voldemort im Dreck gekrochen.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Ich wollte Sie nicht mit Unwichtigkeiten aus meinem Leben behelligen" sprach er brüsk weiter. „Ich bitte Sie, Ihren Freunden nichts davon mitzuteilen, ich will mich ihren ‚äußerst bedauernden' Blicken nicht aussetzen müssen."

Hermine nickte, das war nur zu verständlich. Doch warum hatte er ihr das alles erzählt? Warum war er nicht böse auf sie? Und vor allem: Warum nannte er seine Probleme, die ihn doch offensichtlich bedrückten, ‚Unwichtigkeiten'?

„Aber Professor" wandte sie etwas unsicher ein, „Dass Sie die Schule für die nächsten Wochen nicht verlassen können, ist doch keine... Unwichtigkeit! Schließlich haben sogar wir Schüler einmal die Woche die Möglichkeit, das Schloss zu verlassen..."

„Ach bitte, machen Sie mir nichts vor, ich weiß doch, wie die Schüler über mich denken. Es würde Ihnen doch sicher allen großen Spaß bereiten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und zu wissen, dass ich daheim in den Kerkern sitze! Bitte, geben Sie sich keine Mühe, das zu vertuschen. Warum sollten Sie sich auch nicht darüber amüsieren? Am liebsten wäre es Ihnen doch sowieso, wenn ich..." er brach ab.

„Wenn Sie?"

„Wenn ich im Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord von irgendeinem Fluch getroffen worden wäre und nicht mehr hier sein könnte! Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, dass Ihnen das neu ist, Miss Granger!" beendete Snape zornig seinen Satz.

Doch war es nur Zorn, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang? Waren da nicht noch andere Emotionen, wie Verbitterung und eine seltsame Traurigkeit, die er zu verbergen versuchte?

Hermine holte tief Atem. Verbittert und traurig hatte sie Snape noch nie erlebt.

Natürlich, die meisten Schüler wünschten sich Snape vom Hals zu haben, doch sie nicht! So schwierig der Zaubertrankmeister auch zu sein schien, in letzter Zeit hatte sie Seiten an ihm kennen gelernt, die neu waren und außerdem durchaus faszinierend und auf eine besondere Art auch... sympathisch.

„Professor Snape, ich kann mich nur wiederholen, meiner Meinung nach ist es KEINE Unwichtigkeit und ich spüre, dass es für Sie auch keine darstellt. Zweitens habe ich auch sicher keinen Spaß an Ihrer jetzigen Situation, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst rausgerannt und hätte den anderen alles davon erzählt, was ich jedoch nicht machen werde. Drittens kann ich nicht verleugnen, dass viele der Schüler froh wären... Sie ‚vom Hals zu haben' was allerdings auf mich nicht zutrifft."

Kurz ruhten die schwarzen Augen vollständig auf ihr - Snape sah sie erstaunt an, gab aber keine Antwort. Durch das Ausbleiben der Schimpftirade - die sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, da sie sich in seine Privatangelegenheiten eingemischt hatte – ermutigt, fuhr Hermine fort.

„Es trifft auf mich nicht zu, da ich zu schätzen weiß, was Sie in den letzten Monaten vor dem Krieg - und auch davor – für den Orden getan haben. Sie haben so oft ihr eigenes Leben riskiert ohne zu zögern, ohne Ihre Informationen hätte die magische Welt wahrscheinlich noch länger in Angst vor Voldemort gelebt. Es ist eine Schande, dass Menschen sich das Recht nehmen, Sie derart schlecht anzusehen, Professor... nicht, nachdem was Sie getan haben."

Zögern sah die Gryffindor ihrem Zaubertrankmeister wieder in die Augen. Wie würde er ihre Rede aufnehmen? Würde er ihr glauben? Seltsamerweise war es ihr wichtig, dass er ihr glaubte, dass er selbst sah, wie sie dachte.

Snape sah müde aus. „Miss Granger, so denken Sie vielleicht, aber Sie sind eindeutig eine Ausnahme."

Protestierend öffnete Hermine den Mund –

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht andauernd, Miss Granger! Gerade wegen dem, was ich getan habe, haben Menschen das Recht, mich schlecht zu beurteilen. Hätte ich mich in meiner Jugend dem Dunklen Lord nicht angeschlossen und DANN als Spion gearbeitet – ja, dann hätten sie es nicht. So jedoch schon, schauen Sie nicht so fassungslos, Miss Granger, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, im Gegenteil zu Ihnen. Wie sollten Leute mich schätzen können, wenn ich gemordet, geraubt und vergewaltigt habe? Häuser in Brand gesteckt und Kinder gefoltert? SIE wissen doch nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie mich schätzen! Und ja, um Ihrer Frage vorauszugehen die sicherlich kommen würde, natürlich war ich am Schluss gezwungen, so zu handeln, um unter den Todessern keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen. Doch Anfangs nicht – ich bin aus freiem Willen Todesser geworden! Ja, aus freiem Willen und ohne jeglichen Zwang!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder als ihr nichts angemessenes einfiel. Snape hatte ja Recht – er hatte eine scheußliche Vergangenheit an der er auch ganz und gar nicht unbeteiligt war – auch wenn es Hermine deutlich schwer fiel, sich den Zaubertrankmeister mordend und vergewaltigend vorzustellen. Der Gedanke allein schien absurd und doch war er wahr – es war schlichtweg schrecklich. Doch so leicht ließ sich die Gryffindor nicht entmutigen.

‚Prima, Severus, vergraule nur all diejenigen, die in dir auch etwas positives sehen, gut gemacht' tönte die nun missmutige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Doch was hätte er auch machen sollen, etwa der Gryffindor falsche Vorstellungen geben und sie darin bestärken, ihn wertzuschätzen? Nein, das sicher nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie gar nicht so nah an sich heranlassen sollen, was aber leichter gesagt als getan war da sie eine ungeahnte Anziehungskraft auf ihn hatte. Noch nie hatte er in der Vergangenheit auch nur einem einzigen Schüler etwas privates über sich selbst erzählt, nein, auch keinem der Slytherins. Hin – und wieder musste er den Slytherins, die den Todessern beitreten wollten, von den ‚Rumtaten' des Dunklen Lords erzählen. Dies hasste er, hasste es fast mehr als alles andere – er konnte es nicht ertragen, zu sehen, wie die Schüler ihr eigenes Leben zu Nichte machten, so wie er selbst damals... und doch musste er es tun, musste es tun, um nicht aufzufallen oder Verdacht zu erregen was seine Rolle als Spion für Dumbledore gefährdet hätte.

Sicher, er hatte Opfer gebracht, große Opfer, und er hatte sein Leben wiederholt aufs Spiel gesetzt, doch nichts konnte den Fehler seiner Jugend wettmachen.

Hermine betrachtete den in sich zusammengesunkenen Zaubertrankmeister. Tief in Gedanken versunken, grübelte er wahrscheinlich über sein bisheriges Leben nach, dass ihn so viel Schreckliches erleben ließ. Und selbst jetzt, die Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts endlich vorüber, konnte er nicht richtig glücklich sein – er konnte sich selbst nicht verzeihen...

„Warum sind Sie noch hier, Miss Granger? Haben Sie nicht Angst, dass ich als schrecklicher Todesser jetzt, nachdem Sie es sowieso wissen, gleich losspringe, Sie erst missbrauche und dann umbringe?" fauchte Snape sie an. „Weiden Sie sich nur an meiner Lage, es muss Spaß machen zu wissen, dass es einem besser geht als Anderen!"

Traurig schaute Hermine zu ihm auf.

„Denken Sie wirklich so schlecht von mir, Professor? Denken Sie, dass ich glaubte, dass Todesser mit rosa Plüschpuppen spielen und nett und höflich sind? Und dass ich jetzt, da Sie mir die Wahrheit enthüllt haben, schreiend vor Ihnen davonlaufe? Professor, ich wusste und weiß auch jetzt nicht genau, was Ihre Aufgaben bei den Todessern waren, doch Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich nicht absolut falsche Klischeevorstellungen hatte! Gewiss, Sie haben sicher Schreckliches getan, Dinge, die nicht verzeihbar sind..."

„Aber, Miss Granger, Aber? Wenn sie nicht verzeihbar sind, was kann ich dann noch machen? Ich habe Dinge getan, von denen sie nicht einmal träumen können. Ich war grausam. Ich war ein Monster. Ich bin ein Monster! Verstehen Sie das denn nicht?" Erschöpft blickte er auf den Boden, Schmerz kroch in ihm hoch, immer höher, schon drohte er ihn zu überrollen...

„Nein, Professor, das verstehe ich nicht und will es auch nicht verstehen. Sie haben Schreckliche Dinge getan, Ja! Aber Sie dürfen sich nicht ihr ganze Leben lang dafür schuldig fühlen. Sicher, Sie sind schuld daran, aber die Schuld darf Sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang begleiten... verstehen Sie nicht? Sie dürfen Ihr Leben nicht damit verbringen, sich für etwas die Schuld zu geben, was nicht mehr umkehrbar ist. Sie haben es getan und sie können es NICHT mehr ändern! Sie müssen vorwärts denken, Professor... und es ist mir egal, wie viele Punkte Sie mir dafür jetzt abziehen! Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt und das alleine ist mir im Moment von Bedeutung."

Und für das zweite Mal in ihrem Leben sah Hermine die Fassade, hinter der all diese Traurigkeit, Verbitterung, der Hass und die Wut versteckt gehalten wurden, bröckeln. „Ich kann nicht, Miss Granger, ich kann nicht..." murmelte Snape so leise, dass sie es kaum verstehen konnte...


	26. Chapter 26

Die Tage vergingen und Hermine hatte den Zaubertrankmeister außer in den Unterrichtsstunden, in denen er sie kaum beachtete, n

Die Tage vergingen und Hermine hatte den Zaubertrankmeister außer in den Unterrichtsstunden, in denen er sie kaum beachtete, nicht mehr gesehen. Bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hatte er ihr kurz erlaubt, in ihn hinein zu sehen, das Ich hinter der vorgetäuschten Fassade zu entdecken, nur um sie nachher umso brüsker wieder abzuweisen. Er hatte sie einfach vor die Tür gesetzt, ohne einen Grund zu nennen, es war so offensichtlich - sie war zu weit in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen, viel zu weit.

Anfangs war sie verärgert gewesen, was fiel ihm auch ein, sie einfach mir nichts, dir nichts, hinauszuschmeißen, noch dazu, nachdem er sie eingeladen hatte? Doch nachdem sie einige Stunden nachgedacht hatte, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass sie – an seiner Stelle- wohl das Selbe getan hätte. Für Snape war das sicherlich eine sehr ungewohnte, außergewöhnliche, Situation, mit der er im Moment überfordert war. Und auch wenn der Gedanke ein bisschen komisch klang, sogar der Zaubertrankmeister war schließlich ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, mit denen er zurechtkommen musste.

Ihr „Gespräch" lag jetzt fünf Tage zurück. An den ersten beiden Tagen danach hatte Hermine sich jeden Morgen auf den Weg zum Kerker gemacht, doch Snape war nicht erschienen. Am ersten Tag ging Hermine alleine joggen – am zweiten ließ sie es bleiben, alleine machte es einfach keinen Spaß - auch wenn sie es sich nicht richtig eingestehen konnte oder wollte, irgendwie hatte sie an Snapes Gesellschaft und den stillen Runden am Morgen Gefallen gefunden, den sie nicht mehr missen wollte.

Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen, sie war gerade auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zur Großen Halle, als auf einmal ein großer, schwarzer Schatten über sie fiel. Als sie aufsah, stand Snape vor ihr, wie immer in der schwarzen, dicken Robe, die seinen Körper umschlang und große Schatten entlang den Wänden warf.

„Professor Snape, Guten Abend" grüßte Hermine, nicht richtig wissend, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, hatte er sie die letzten Tage doch so sehr gemieden. Schon wollte sie weitergehen – ihr Magen begann schön langsam zu protestieren – als er sie ansprach.

„Miss Granger. Kommen Sie nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro. Trödeln Sie nicht. Guten Abend." Und weg war er, die schwarze Robe hinter ihm her flatternd.

Etwas verwirrt setzte die Gryffindor ihren Weg fort. Schön und gut, Snape ignorierte sie nicht mehr, aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie diese Variante lieber mochte. Na ja, sie würde sich jetzt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, früh genug würde sie erfahren, was Sache war. Und so setzte sie ihren Weg fort, ihrem knurrenden Magen folgend...

Und nicht wissend, dass zwei schwarze Augen aufmerksam verfolgten, was sie machte. Severus Snape stand hinter einer Statue eines berühmten Hexenmeisters und starrte von dort aus ungesehen der Gryffindor hinterher. Er hatte sie in sein Büro gebeten, hier würde er alles aufklären. Er würde sich für sein Fehlverhalten entschuldigen und die Joggingstunden streichen, er würde alle Uneinigkeiten beseitigen und sie von nun an wieder behandeln wie jede andere Gryffindor und Besserwisserin. Es war kein schöner Gedanke, nein, wahrhaftig nicht, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, sich vor einer Schülerin so gehen zu lassen. Noch nie war ihm etwas derartiges passiert, normalerweise hätte er jeden kurzer Hand hinausgeschmissen, der sich mit seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigte. Punktabzug und Strafarbeit währen sicher gewesen... er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er bei Hermine – Miss Granger! – so offen gewesen war.

Als sich Hermine pünktlich nach der Mahlzeit vor dem seinem Büro einfand, stand die Tür weit offen. Etwas verwundert betrat die Gryffindor langsam den Raum, es war alles andere als gewöhnlich, die schwere Tür offen gelassen zu sehen, ansonsten achtete Snape immer peinlich genau darauf, sie zu schließen – Schüler sollten erst gar nicht dazu verleitet werden, etwaige Zaubertrankzutaten zu stehlen. In der Mitte des Büros blieb sie stehen um sich suchend umzublicken, was aber keine weiteren Ergebnisse brachte, es war – sie selbst ausgenommen - schlichtweg niemand anwesend.

„Miss Granger!" Hastig fuhr Hermine herum, nur um in die strahlend blauen Augen des Direktors zu blicken, der sie fragend und etwas verärgert anstarrte. Doch war nicht noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick verborgen? Sorge? Aber Sorge um wen?

„Direktor, ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich Professor Snapes Büro einfach betreten habe, aber er bat mich, ihn nach dem Mahl hier aufzusuchen. Ich dachte, dass er sich vielleicht im hinteren Teil des Büros aufhält." Dass sie mir nichts, dir nichts ins Büro marschiert war, ohne vorher zu klopfen, musste er ja nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore wissen.

„Soso, Miss Granger. Sie wissen aber wohl genauso gut wie ich selbst, dass Sie es sich trotzdem nicht einfach im Büro eines Lehrers gemütlich machen können. Was ihre Verabredung mir Professor Snape angeht, muss diese leider verschoben werden. Gute Nacht."

Schon wollte er davon gehen, als Hermine ihn noch einmal ansprach. „Professor, was ist mit ihm? Er hat mich erst kurz vor dem Abendessen angesprochen..."

„Miss Granger, auch Lehrer haben ein Recht auf Ruhe und einen freien Abend und Professor Snape darüber hinaus, fühlt sich im Moment nicht ganz fit. Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass die Stunde nachgeholt wird und er Montag auch wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten wird."

Hermine nickte langsam. Aber warum war Dumbledore dann so besorgt und warum hatte Snape sie noch gerade vor einer Stunde in sein Büro verordnet? Die Realisation traf sie...

„Professor! Professor!" so schnell sie konnte, rannte sie Dumbledore hinterher, der gerade um die Ecke verschwunden war und sie nicht mehr zu hören schien. Und ehe sie sich versah, stand Hermine vor der Kerkertür, die, wie sie nun schon wusste, zu Snapes Gemächern führte - vor ihr stand ein mittlerweile ziemlich aufgebrachter Dumbledore, der sie durch seine halbmondförmige Brille musterte.

„Was gibt es jetzt noch, Miss Granger?"

„Professor... können Sie mir sagen, ob Professor Snapes Zustand mit äh... freien Todessern in Verbindung gebracht werden kann? Mit Lucius Malfoy und dem Vater von Vincent Crabbe?" Jetzt war es raus, was Hermine die letzten paar Meter in Gedanken gequält hatte, wie sollte sie sich diese Situation denn auch sonst erklären? Aber Snape hatte doch schließlich eingewilligt, das Schlossgelände nicht zu verlassen!

Dumbledore musterte sie aufmerksam. „Warum wissen Sie davon, Miss Granger? Wer weiß sonst noch davon?"

„Nur ich, Professor, ich äh... kam zufällig an der Tür des Büros vorbei und Sie waren so laut..." etwas lahm beendete Hermine ihren Satz.

„Zufällig, nicht wahr?" hakte der Direktor nach, dem das altbekannte Zwinkern nun jedoch in seine Augen zurückgekehrt war. „Kommen Sie mit, Miss Granger, wenn Sie sich sowieso schon auskennen, es ist nicht gut, so etwas im Korridor zu besprechen. Und erschrecken Sie nicht, Professor Snape hatte schon Schlimmeres hinter sich."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er die Kerkertür ein, an der er die ganze Zeit gelehnt war, und betrat die Gemächer. Hermine fühlte sich etwas unwohl, auch wenn sie mittlerweile schon öfter hier war, bisher war Snape immer damit einverstanden gewesen und, einmal von dem abgesehen, von bester Gesundheit.

„Albus... Wasser, bitte..." Der Zaubertrankmeister, noch blässer aussehend als sonst und ohne seine normalerweise furchteinflößende Miene, saß mit dem Rücken gegen die hinter ihm aufgestapelten Kissen gelehnt auf der Couch und machte einen recht kläglichen Eindruck. „Natürlich Severus, bitteschön. Schaffst du es alleine?" Mit einem Schwenk seiner Zauberstabhand erschien in der Luft ein schwebendes Glas gefüllt mit frischem klarem Wasser, das sich unter der Führung des Zauberstabs des Direktors langsam zu Snape hinunter bewegte.

„Severus, ich habe jemanden mitgebracht", begann der Direktor dann zu sprechen, Hermine, die immer noch ungesehen in der Ecke stand, einen kurzen ermutigenden Blick zu werfend. „Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, Schüler Zutritt zu deinen Räumen zu erlauben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Granger - "

„Miss Granger!" Snape richtete sich so weit wie möglich von seinem Lager auf. „Albus, du weißt ganz genau, ich kann diese kleine Gryffindor Alleswisserin nicht ausstehen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich es grundsätzlich keinem meiner Schüler erlaube, meine Räume zu betreten! Noch dazu in meiner Situation..." Kraftlos sank der Zaubertrankmeister auf seine Kissen zurück.

Unterdessen war Hermine aus ihrem kleinen Unterschlupf herausgetreten. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen? Na gut, das konnte er haben! „Professor Snape" begann sie, mit schnellem Schritt auf die Couch zu schreitend, „damit wir jetzt auf einmal alle Unklarheiten beseitigen können: ich kann sie auch nicht ausstehen. Sie sind der schlimmste Lehrer den es gibt und außerdem absolut ungerecht und ekelerregend. Sie sehen aus wie eine Fledermaus, Sie - "

„RUHE!" Polterte Dumbledore, was kurz darauf den gewünschten Effekt brachte, auch wenn Hermine ihren Zaubertrankmeister anstarrte, als wollte sie ihn gleich in Stücke reißen.

„Beherrschen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Severus ist verletzt und braucht dringend Ruhe, für einen Schlagabtausch ist jetzt sicher nicht der richtige Moment. Severus, Miss Granger wollte mir eigentlich nicht folgen, also hör auf, sie zu beschimpfen, ich denke du weißt selbst am Besten, wie schädlich sich Störungen dieser Art auf deine Genesung auswirken können. Miss Granger (eine kurze Handbewegung Richtung Hermine), ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie die nächsten Stunden hier bleiben und sich ein bisschen um Severus kümmern würden, da ich wichtige Angelegenheiten zu regeln habe und Poppy im Krankensaal benötigt wird. Und weil Sie sowieso schon von der ganzen Sache Bescheid wissen, erscheinen Sie mir als die genau richtige Person, je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto besser, viele von ihnen wissen nichts von Severus Doppelrolle während Voldemorts Ära, sie würden nur argwöhnisch reagieren. So wenn das also geregelt ist, dann werde ich jetzt in mein Büro zurückkehren..." Und weg war er.

‚Er hat mich mit ihm alleine gelassen, er hat mich mit ihm alleine gelassen! Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich bin doch keine Medihexe! Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Und was ist mit meiner Freizeit? Heute wollte ich eigentlich endlich wieder einmal Harry und Ron beim Quidditch Training zusehen...' Hermines Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander.

„Miss Granger, stehen Sie hier nicht so unbeholfen herum sondern nehmen Sie sich irgendeinen Stuhl und meinetwegen ein Buch aus meinem Bücherregal. Und vor allem: lassen Sie mich in Frieden!"

Na ja, gut, das war wenigstens eine leichte Aufgabe, und die Aussicht auf ein übervolles Bücherregal mit ein paar hundert Büchern ließ Hermine gewiss nicht kalt, dafür war sie viel zu neugierig... außerdem war das eine Möglichkeit, sich vor dem Quidditch Training zu drücken, wo doch das Wetter sowieso so schlecht war... na ja, so schlimm schien es nach all diesen Überlegungen (grins) gar nicht mehr zu sein, hier im Kerker zu sitzen.

Ich schreib wieder weiter, versprochen! 


	27. Chapter 27

all: es geht weiter

all: es geht weiter! Langsam aber sicher nähern wir uns den etwas spannenderen Stellen. Ich werde versuchen, dass ich jetzt etwas regelmäßiger weiterschreibe, damit ich diese Geschichte zu Ende bringe. Schließlich ist schon längst nicht mehr Weihnachten! g

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Reviews lese ich übrigens immer und freute mich auch jederzeit über neue!

So suchte die Gryffindor sich einen gemütlichen Sessel in der Nähe des größten Bücherregals und starrte erst einmal ins Feuer. Die kleinen Flammen tänzelten fröhlich vor sich hin und plötzlich beneidete Hermine die Einfachheit, mit der sie sich bewegten und verhielten. Der Gedanke, eine Flamme zu beneiden, kam er im ersten Augenblick so abstrus vor, dass sie sich das Lachen verbeißen musste, aber warum auch nicht? Hier saß sie schließlich, in den privaten Gemächern von Severus Snape und wusste nicht, wie sie sich aus dem Netz komplexer Beziehungen, in dem sie sich derzeit befand, wieder befreien sollte. Alles war so kompliziert und verstrickt! Es gab keine klaren Lösungen und sie hatte so viele Fragen, auch an sich selbst; sie wusste nicht wie sie ihre neuen, bizarren Gefühle gegenüber dem Zaubermeister deuten sollte, ach, sie wusste so vieles nicht... diese kleine Flamme dagegen, sie musste nur tänzeln und in die Höhe steigen. Erneut schenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Feuer: dies leuchtende Rot – Gelb, diese kraftvollen Farben, diese gefährliche und doch zugleich faszinierende Mischung aus Energie und Hitze, dieses Leben in der Flamme, dieses sanfte und doch abrupte Emporgleiten des Feuerarmes...

„Miss Granger" wurden ihre Gedanken da auch schon unterbrochen, „starren Sie nicht so ausdruckslos vor sich hin sondern tun Sie was! Ihre meditationsgleiche Haltung raubt mir im Moment echt den letzten Nerv! Wenn Sie schon hier sein müssen, dann bitte machen Sie auch was ich Ihnen sage!" Der Zaubertrankmeister sah wirklich ziemlich erschöpft aus, auch wenn nicht mehr ganz so schwach wie vorher. Was er dagegen hatte, dass Hermine in sein Feuer starrte und die Flammen bewunderte, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber da sie ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte...

Mühsam räkelte sich Hermine aus dem – zugegebener Maßen – sehr komfortablen Sessel empor und griff sich relativ wahllos zwei, drei Bücher aus dem Regal heraus. Auch wenn das für die Leseratte seltsam erschien, irgendwie hatte sie im Moment gar nicht so viel Lust, sich in irgendwelchen dicken Schmökern zu vertiefen. Viel zu sehr war sie mit ihrem eigenen Innenleben beschäftigt, und außerdem war da ja auch noch immer Professor Snape... sie wüsste zu gerne, was sich genau abgespielt hatte.

Wieder in einer bequemeren Lage, so tuend als würde sie lesen, vertiefte sich Hermine wieder in Gedanken über sich und den Zaubermeister. Auch, wenn er sie durch seine brüske, und oft genug auch unfreundliche Art oft zum Wahnsinn trieb, fühlte sie sich andererseits auch auf eine magische Art zu ihm hingezogen. Besonders seit seiner Offenheit im letzten Gespräch sah sie ihn viel öfter als Menschen und nicht nur als Monster, das seine Schüler tyrannisierte, so oft es nur konnte. Und vor allem seine Augen hatten es ihr angetan... diese dunklen, so tiefen Augen, in denen sie sich verlieren konnte bis zum Geht nicht Mehr, diese Augen, die sie so sehr fesselten, und denen sie zur Zeit sogar im Traum begegnete, diese wahnsinnig schönen und zugleich auch wahnsinnig harten Augen, die so viel verbargen und nicht preisgaben. Aber auch diese Augen, die für Sekundenbruchteile verstehend und traurig ausschauen konnten, freudig und erwartungsvoll...

Warum dachte sie in letzter Zeit nur so oft an diese Augen, und damit auch an die Person, der diese Augen gehörten, und auch vorzüglich standen? Snape war ihr Lehrer, ihr Matron, Herr Gott noch mal! Sie hegte solche Gefühle schließlich auch nicht für Professor McGonagall oder Dumbledore! Ach, ihr Leben war einfach so verworren... sie kannte sich wirklich nicht mehr aus und hatte sogar hin- und wieder Angst, den Faden zu verlieren, nicht mehr zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Und er war Schuld? Snape! Wer hätte denn auch jemals gedacht, dass der erste Mann, der ihr Leben so richtig aus der Bahn werfen sollte, ihr Lehrer sein würde?

Sicher, da war Krum, da waren ein paar kleine Liebeleien mit anderen, meist älteren Hogwartsschülern, doch... aber... es war nie so wie es hier war, mit Snape. Hermine fühlte sich innerlich aufgefressen von Widersprüchen, sie fühlte sich hilflos einer Situation ausgeliefert, in der sie sich eigentlich gar nicht befinden wollte. Oder doch?

In der Zwischenzeit, so in Gedanken versunken, wie sie war, hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Protagonist ihres Innenlebens sich erhoben hatte und nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand. Sofort sprang sie auf, um sich gleich darauf für ihre Übereifrigkeit und ihre trottelig unterwürfige Art zu verfluchen.

„Brauchen Sie etwas, Professor Snape?" fragte sie mit leicht beschämtem und doch nicht unterdrückbarem neugierigen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wenn ich hier etwas brauche, dann bestimmt nicht Sie, Miss Granger" war die schroffe Antwort, die Hermine eigentlich schon hervorahnen hätte sollen. „Sie müssen mir auch nicht auf die Toilette folgen, das schaffe ich gerade noch alleine".

‚Haha', dachte sich Hermine, ‚wie witzig'. Als ob sie das gemacht hätte! Obwohl... das Bild eines halbnackten Zauberermeisters hatte schon etwas für sich! Wie gerne sie Severus Snape einmal ‚begutachten' würde... natürlich unbemerkt. Ob er wohl sehr muskulös wäre, ob seine Haut eher weich und geschmeidig oder härter wäre? Und ob sein rabenschwarzes Haar wohl auch an anderen Körperstellen farblich so intensiv ausgeprägt wäre? ‚Oh Gott Hermine, wo denkst du hin! Vor dir steht noch immer dein Zaubertrankprofessor und nicht dein neuer Lover!' Als wenn sie das nicht selbst wüsste!

‚Hüte deine Gefühle, Mädchen' warnte die innere Stimme in ihrem Kopf! Oder sollte es eher ‚Hüte dich vor deinen Gefühlen' heißen?

Da kam auch schon Severus Snape wieder hinter der rundlichen Tür hervor, durch die er gerade vorher enttreten war. Hermine konnte sich ein kleines, sadistisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, der Zauberprofessor sah jetzt schon viel besser aus! Was so ein kleiner Toilettengang nicht alles bewirken mochte! Allein der Druck auf der Blase war danach nicht mehr vorhanden... Hermine kugelte sich innerlich vor lachen und es gelang ihr nicht, dies äußerlich völlig zu retouchieren.

„Was ist los, Miss Granger?" kam auch schon die zu erwartende Frage, dazu nach oben wandernde Augenbrauen, die richtig Himmel steuerten und den sarkastischen Gesichtsausdruck des Sprechers noch verstärkten.

„Uh... nichts, ich wollte nur fragen, ob es Ihnen schon besser geht!" (fast hätte sie „ob es Ihnen JETZT besser geht" gesagt!)

„Viel besser" antwortete ihr Gegenüber in trockenem Ton und wandte sich wieder der Couch zu, auf der er auch kurz zuvor gesessen hatte. Anscheinend hatte er die Ironie in Hermines Frage nicht klar verstanden, oder wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen.

„Kommen Sie einmal her, Miss Granger. Ich wollte eigentlich etwas mit Ihnen besprechen und da es mir schon wieder ein wenig besser geht und Sie nun einmal hier sind, können wir das auch gleich jetzt erledigen. Hier, setzen Sie sich." Folgsam begab sich die Genannte zu dem Couchstuhl, der Snapes' Sitzplatz gegenüber stand und nur durch ein kleines Tischlein von diesem getrennt war.

„Miss Granger... es ist etwas schwierig für mich, das jetzt richtig zu beschreiben."

‚Sollte der Zaubertrankmeister vielleicht ähnliche Gefühle für sie hegen, wie sie für ihn? Konnte das wahr sein? War das vielleicht auch die Lösung, die Lösung, die Lösung? Die Lösung, die sie in Gedanken schon so oft gedachte hatte, von der sie in Träumen schon so oft geträumt hatte? Die Lösung, die ihr einerseits so fern und unnahbar erschien, andererseits aber ihr Herz so warm werden ließ?

„In letzter Zeit sind wir uns ein bisschen zu nahe gekommen. Zu nah für ein gewöhnliches Lehrer Schülerverhältnis. Besonders für mein Verhältnis zu nah. Ich... wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte Sie nicht bedrängen oder falsche Eindrücke erwecken. Es tut mir leid. Von jetzt an gehen Sie alleine joggen und sehen mich nur noch im Unterricht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mit dieser Regelung einverstanden sind, sicher wollen Sie auch nicht Ihre ganze Freizeit mit einem Zaubertrankprofessor verbringen und sicher ist Ihnen auch aufgefallen, dass die letzten Wochen... etwas aus dem Rahmen fielen!"

Hermine saß wie betäubt da als er fertig war mit seiner – bestimmt hundertmal im Kopf gesprochenen – Ansage. Natürlich, was hätte sie denn erwartet? Dass der Zaubertrankmeister sich fröhlich in ihre Arme begab, ihr alle seine Geheimnisse anvertraute und ihr versprach, sein ganzes Leben mit ihr teilen zu wollen?

Mit hochrotem Kopf musste sich die Gryffindor eingestehen, dass sie so etwas in der Art sehr gerne gehört hätte. Ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Professor hatte sich gewaltig verändert, und auch wenn sie anfangs total schockiert darüber gewesen war, hatte sie es mit der Zeit immer mehr akzeptiert... und gewollt, gehofft, ersehnt hatte sie seine Worte der Hoffnung. Worte, die es jetzt wohl nie geben sollte...

Traurig betrachtete Severus Hermine, oder Miss Granger, wie er sie jetzt auch in Gedanken wieder nennen sollte. Seit langem war sie die Einzige gewesen, der er ein bisschen Einblick in sein geschundenes Herz gegeben hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Worte nie vergessen würde, noch würde er ihr Mitgefühl und die Furchtlosigkeit vergessen, mit der sie seine Taten quittiert hatte. Diese Dinge und vor allem dieser erste Abend in seinen privaten Gemächern würde für immer zwischen ihnen stehen und wahrscheinlich würde Hermine auch nie begreifen, warum er sich jetzt von allem lossagte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders! Er war ein Lehrer und erwachsener Mann! Es war nicht Recht, dass er seine Gefühle und seine Traurigkeit einer Schülerin mitteilte... und es war schon gar nicht Recht, dass er anfing, bestimmte Gefühle für diese Schülerin zu hegen, die weit über das gewöhnliche – und erlaubte! – Schüler und Lehrerverhältnis hinausgingen.

‚Wohin sollte dies alles nur führen?' Die Frage beschäftigte zu dieser Zeit wohl beide, Hermine und Severus.


	28. Chapter 28

Danke für die netten Reviews

Danke für die netten Reviews! Da macht Weiterschreiben (trotz geschwollenem Arm – Insektenstich) doch gleich viel mehr Spaß! 

Nach dem Gespräch am Vorabend hatte sich Hermine gleich in ihren Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum verzogen, der Gott sei Dank bis auf wenige Erstklässler relativ leer war. Sie hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und wollte einfach nur alleingelassen werden, von niemanden gestört werden, in Ruhe denken können. Snape hatte sie nach seiner klaren Absage noch circa eine halbe Stunde bei sich erduldet, doch als dann Albus Dumbledore wieder kam sah sich Hermine gezwungen, den Raum zu verlassen, alles andere wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Nicht dass Dumbledore mit seinem feinen Menschengespür noch etwas mitbekam! Das wäre wirklich das Letzte und könnte für sie selbst und auch Severus (Snape!) ein trauriges Nachspiel ergeben.

Doch auch in dieser halben Stunde war nicht mehr allzu viel passiert. Hermine war einfach viel zu geschockt und viel zu bedrückt gewesen, als dass sie Snape noch etwas entgegensetzen hätte können. Irgendwie hatte er ja auch Recht – ihr Verstand versuchte auf jeden Fall, sie davon zu überzeugen, doch ihr Herz weigerte sich entschieden, diesen Entschluss einfach so hinzunehmen. Um die Liebe musste man doch kämpfen! Doch Snape schien einfach so aufzugeben...

‚Du dummes Mädchen du, du bist doch auch die Einzige, die sich hier verknallt hat' flüsterte die fiese kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, ‚du glaubst doch nicht echt, dass diese Affektion auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht!'

Aber wie sie es hoffte! Wie sie sich danach sehnte, dass ihre Liebe und Bewunderung erwidert wurde! Wie ihr Verlangen nach der schützenden und zugleich liebevollen Umarmung des erwachsenen Zauberers von Tag zu Tag stieg! Wie sie sich seinen Körper herbeiwünschte, seine Wärme!

Natürlich, der Altersunterschied zwischen den Beiden war relativ groß, vllt. 20-25 Jahre. Aber was machte das denn schon! Zauberer und Hexen hatten schließlich eine überdurchschnittlich hohe Lebenserwartung und außerdem sah Snape noch relativ jung aus. Wenn man den Beiden als Paar auf der Straße begegnen würde, würde sicher niemand auf so viele Jahre Unterschied kommen sondern eher eine niedrigere Zahl im Kopf haben, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er oder sie nicht bekannt mit Hermine oder Snape wäre.

Noch einmal dachte die Gryffindor an den vorangegangen Tag. Schüchtern hatte sich noch einmal nachgefragt: „Warum denn nicht zusammen joggen gehen?" Nirgends in der Schulordnung von Hogwarts stand schließlich geschrieben, dass Lehrer und Schüler nicht zusammen Sport treiben durften!

Leider wollte Snape davon nichts hören und blieb bei seiner Meinung. Er hätte auch besseres zu tun! Und gerade im Moment wäre er rein körperlich dazu auch nicht in der Lage... schließlich musste er sich auch noch um Malfoy und Crabbe kümmern.

Und damit war in Hermines Kopf schon die nächste Frage aufgetaucht. Was war eigentlich passiert? Warum hatte der Professor das Geländer der Schule verlassen und was war genau vorgegangen? Doch auch hierauf gab es keine Antwort von Snape. „Privatangelegenheiten gehen Sie kein bisschen was an, Miss Granger, entschuldigen Sie".

Und nun saß Hermine schon wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Tisch vor ihr waren diverse Bücher verteilt. Eigentlich sollte sie sich auf ihr Lernmaterial konzentrieren, schließlich musste sie in ein paar Monaten Abschlussprüfungen schreiben! Wo war bloß dieses fleißige Mädchen geblieben, dass sich bei jedem Wetter in die Bücherei verzog und es nicht verstehen konnte, wenn man in Gedanken ganz wo anders war? Mit wehmütigem Lächeln dachte sie an die Zeit zurück, in der sie Harry dafür getadelt hatte, mit seinem Kopf immer bei Ginny anstatt bei seinen Hausaufgaben zu sein. So etwas konnte ihr sicher nie passieren, hatte sie gedacht. Pustekuchen! Jetzt hatte es auch sie erwischt, stärker als sie jemals geträumt hatte.

Und leider gestalteten sich die Angelegenheiten auch nicht so einfach wie bei Harry und Ginny... warum musste sie sich, wenn sie sich schon verlieben musste, denn auch ausgerechnet in den Zaubertrankmeister verlieben? Wenn sie an die Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler dachte, drehte ihr sich jetzt schon der Magen um. Wahrscheinlich hätten Harry und Ron Draco Malfoy noch akzeptabler gefunden...

Ungefähr eine Stunde später gab Hermine es dann endgültig auf, sich ihren Büchern zu widmen. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte sie es geschafft, wenigstens 20 Seiten ihres Verwandlungsbuches durchzuarbeiten und war wohl, trotz allem, den Anderen noch weit voraus. Doch so konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen! All ihre Versuche, Snape zu vergessen, waren fehl geschlagen, auch war sie der Überzeugung, dass es sich nicht bloß um eine kleine Liebelei handelte. Sie musste etwas tun! Hermine konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie noch länger ihre Studien vernachlässigte beziehungsweise sich noch länger in Gedanken quälte und sich mit „Was wäre wenn – Fragen" beschäftigte.

Der Entschluss zu Handeln viel ihr somit relativ leicht. Irgendwie musste sie Snape klar machen, dass sie mehr als ein reines Lehrer Schülerverhältnis wollte und brauchte. Sie musste anfangen, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen und so viel wie möglich über ihn und seine Gewohnheiten herauszufinden. Schließlich wartete da auch schon das neue Wichtelgeschenk... und da sie ja wusste, dass Snape nicht nach Hogsmeade durfte, er aber sicher einiges aus der Stadt benötigte, sollte dies gar nicht so schwer sein.

Tapfer machte sich die Gryffindor auf dem Weg in den Kerker. In ca. 15 Minuten begann die Unterrichtsstunde, davor wollte sie Snape jedoch noch abpassen. Bloß wie stellte man es an, dass ein Zaubertrankprofessor einen als Courier anheuerte? Eine Schülerin?

Schon wieder eine neue Aufgabe also... warum präsentierte das Leben Hermine zur Zeit nur solche Schwierigkeiten?


End file.
